Tout le monde ment
by Lightman5
Summary: "La question est : Qu'est-ce que tu es prêts à faire au nom de votre amitié ?" / On a des choix à faire, peut-on mentir aux personnes qu'on aime et quel en est la limite... Romance, Drame , Friendship, humour Family,hurt/comfort... Un peu de tout! Multi-Crossover ! Vous êtes prévenu !
1. Chapter 1 : Petits Problèmes

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages des séries que j'ai utilisé ne m'appartient ! AUCUN ! Je ne touche toujours pas d'argent bien que cela serait utile...

**Note :** Alors ..., comment dire... C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous êtes prévenu ! Si vous n'aimez pas les **Multi-Crossover** Fuyez pauvre fou ! (Tel Gandalf !:D) Bien que le sujet principal traité est autour des personnages de LTM il n'en reste pas moins qu'il y aura d'autres personnages présent et donc leur vie mais qui touche indirectement nos deux experts en mensonges ^^.

**Petite explication** : Ça sera le même principe qu'un mariage ordinaire , c'est à dire que** les personnages se connaissent entre eux** ! Enfin vous verrez pour ceux qui lise l'histoire. MAIS cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec le reste de mes histoires ! **Elle est à part** , solitaire , noyée seul...sniff Je m'égare ! Je ne l'ai pas mis dans les crossover car il y a trop de perso. Je pense qu'il est possible de lire l'histoire sans connaitre TOUT les personnages !

**Genre :** Romance, Drame(bcp de mouchoirs...) , Friendship , Family, HUMOUR (heurm...), hurt/comfort...En gros? Un peu de tout ! Sur ce , pour ceux qui ne vont pas cliquer sur la petite croix de votre page internet je vous dis bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**TOUT LE MONDE MENT **

**Chapitre 1 : Petits Problèmes. (Musique : Portions for foxes-Rilo Kiley)**

Et voilà encore une nouvelle dispute avec Gillian sur la manière de gérer le Lightman Group. Il ne les comptait même plus à force ... Fatigué il s'était réfugié dans son bureau et s'était écroulé dans son canapé à regarder le plafond immaculé. Mais il fut soudainement dérangé dans son activité par le son produit par plusieurs coups frapper contre sa porte.

«- Quoi encore ?!» Vociféra Cal énervé contre l'importun qui avait gâché son seul moment de détente .

«- Excusez moi Docteur Lightman c'est Ria !»

«- Et ?!»

«- Heu bah est-ce que peux rentrer?»

«- Si j'vous dis non vous allez quand même le faire ...» Murmura t-il pour lui même en se levant de son canapé. Il marcha ensuite d'un pas non pressé jusqu'à la porte et c'est avec un visage blasé qu'il ouvrit celle-ci .

«- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?» Demanda sèchement l'expert en mensonge.

«- Heu...C'était pour vous donner le dossier Brooks que vous m'avez demandé.»

«-Ah oui c'est vrai...» L'homme prit des mains le dit document,le feuilleta avec rapidité et s'arrêta subitement dans son action en voyant que la jeune femme n'était toujours pas partit. Il releva donc sa tête et c'est légèrement acerbe qu'il déclara :«Vous comptez rester ici toute la journée ou vous allez retourner bosser ?!»

«-Heu ...Je ...» La brune regarda son patron de manière circonspect puis lui fit volte face pour ensuite partir sans un mot.

«-Dès fois je me demande pourquoi je les paye ...» Souffla Cal en refermant sa porte derrière lui. Et c'est avec un léger mal de tête qu'il s'approcha de son bureau afin d'y poser lourdement le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il soupira puis se passa une main lasse sur son visage quand soudainement il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche de jean. Il le sortit et lu le nom de son correspondant qui s'affichait sur l'écran de l'appareil, il fit une légère moue puis accepta l'appel.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Patrick ?» Demanda Lightman un peu blasé suite à la journée qu'il venait de passer.

_«-Et ben ! Sympa comme bonjour pour un ami !» _Rétorqua le mentalist une petite déception dans la voix.

«-Excuse moi, c'est juste que...» Cal posa une main sur son front, ferma fortement ses yeux puis souffla «Non rien laisses tomber...»

_«-Une dispute avec Gillian ?»_ Demanda le blond comme si cela pouvait être la seule réponse évidente.

«-Entre autre...»

_«-Si je peux te donner un conseille ...»_

«-Heu franchement ? Je pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée...»

_«-Haha très drôle Cal... Non sérieusement, d'après mon expérience avec les femmes, enfin surtout avec Lisbon ! J'ai appris qu'il fallait toujours se ranger de leur côté ou sinon tu finiras en hachis avant la fin de la semaine !»_

«-Mouais... Et sinon pourquoi tu m'appelais ?»

_«-J'ai pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles de l'un de mes meilleurs ami sans arrière pensée ?»_

«-Patrick...»

_«-Okaaay ... Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais analyser une vidéo d'un suspect pour moi ?»_

«-Envoi la et je verrais ce que je peux faire ...»

_«-Merci ! Et je voulais te demander, ça va toi en ce moment?»_

«-Oui ça va.»

_«-Non, je te demande ça car tu as l'air fatigué ...»_

«-C'est parce qu'il y a pas mal de boulot au bureau...»

_«-Hmm...»_ Fit Jane dubitatif quant à sa réponse. _«Oh et je pensais bientôt aller à Washington, je dois aller voir Gibbs pour mon enquête sur un marines transformer en glaçon. Et je me suis dis que je pourrais passer te voir toi et Gill', ça serait sympa non?!»_

«-Heu...oui si tu veux , enfin si elle ne m'a pas découpé avant la fin de la semaine comme tu le dis !»

À cette réplique Patrick émit un rire puis répondit :_«-Fais comme je te l'ai dis et tout se passera bien !_

_«_- Hmm ...»

_«- Et au pire tu lui offres des chocolats !»_

_«_- Pourquoi des chocolats ?»

Mais alors que Cal attendait la réponse de son ami, il vit soudainement la tête de sa fille dépasser de l'entrebâillement de sa porte de bureau. Le père lui fit signe de rentrer de sa main et l'adolescente obtempéra et se plaça devant lui avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

«_- Ça procure de l'endorphine !» _Expliqua Jane avec sérieux. «_Et donc son cerveau sera plus apaisé et donc tu sera pas transformé en hachis ! Tu sais cause , conséquence ...»_

«- Mouais bon j'te laisses Patrick ...» Dit Cal pas vraiment convaincu.

«_- Non mais atte ...»_

Le mentalist n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lightman avait déjà raccroché. Après quoi il s'était appuyé contre le rebord de sa table puis avait croisé ses deux bras contre son corps.

«- Comment va Patrick ?» Demanda joyeusement Emily en adoptant la même posture que son père mais avec le sourire en plus.

«- Bien ! Enfin je suppose ... J'avoue que j'ai pas vraiment demandé...»

La jeune fille ria de la répartie de son père en songeant qu'il ne changerait jamais.

«- Alors ?» Questionna Cal en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

«- Alors quoi ?» Riposta sa fille les sourcils froncés.

«- Et bien que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?»

«- Je suis ta fille ça ne te suffit pas ?»

«- Si bien sûr ...» Souffla le père en attirant celle-ci dans ses bras afin de lui offrir un baiser dans les cheveux.

«Et en tant que ta fille préféré... j'aimerais un peu d'argent pour aller au cinéma avec Katie...» Déclara la jeune fille feignant l'innocence.

Entendant cela Lightman leva ses yeux au ciel et soupira :«-Ça m'étonnais aussi...»

Après quoi il s'écarta légèrement de sa fille, fouilla dans sa poche arrière de son jean et en sortit son porte feuille. De là il prit quelques billets pour les tendre à Emily qui affichait un éblouissant sourire.

«-Merci mon papa préféré !» Fit la jeune fille en embrassant tendrement son père sur la joue.

«- Aaah tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister ...»

«-Dommage que cela ne marche pas pour moi !» Proclama une autre voix féminine à l'encadrement de la porte.

«-Bonjour Gillian !» Déclara sur un ton joyeux l'adolescente, alors que la jeune femme en question s'approchait des deux Lightman.

«-Bonjour Emily.» Dit Gillian dans un sourire, qu'elle effaça juste après avoir posé son regard sur son collègue. «Cal on pourrait finir la discussion que nous avions entamé il y a quelques minutes de cela s'il te plait.»

«-Je croyais qu'on l'avait terminé.» Affirma Cal en maintenant le regard sombre de la psychologue.

«-Non, car tu as semble t-il disparu en plein milieu de la conversation. Donc comme tu le sais il est assez difficile d'en avoir une toute seule !»

«-Ah ? Pourtant j'ai bien vu Loker parler avec lui même il y a deux jours de ça. Il avait eu un monologue très intéressant sur les bonbons en ours colorés ...»

«-Cal !» Réprimanda la psychologue d'un ton dur.

Voyant qu'une nouvelle dispute n'allait pas tarder à éclater, Emily fit un va et vient du regard entre les deux adultes puis proclama avec rapidité :«-Bon bah je vous laisse ! Je vais traîner avec Katie au centre commercial avant d'aller au cinéma.» Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la pièce son père répliqua d'un ton autoritaire:«-20h!»

Comprenant qu'il lui avait donné l'heure limite de son couvre feu, la jeune fille exaspérée soupira et réfuta en se retournant face à son paternel :«-Mais papa ! On est vendredi soir et demain c'est le week-end !»

«-Ne discutes pas Em'!»

L'adolescente marmonna une phrase incompréhensible, bien que Cal en pu distinguer quelques mots : Université , partir , tranquillité. Puis la jeune fille disparu de la pièce laissant par la suite seul les deux experts en mensonges.

«-Je t'écoutes !» Fit Gillian à son ami, toujours le regard sévère.

«-Aujourd'hui j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient mit de nouveaux sachets de thé dans la salle de restauration !»

«-Bon sang Cal ! Arrêtes de faire le pitre ! Je suis sérieuse !»

«-Mais moi aussi !»

«-Je te signale qu'on vient de payer une énorme caution pour te sortir de prison alors qu'on croule déjà sous les dettes ! Donc il n'y a pas de quoi rire !»

«-Rhooo c'est bon Gill... On va trouver de nouvelles enquêtes et tout reprendra normalement !»

«-Ah oui ?! Car tu as de nouvelles enquêtes en vu toi ?! Parce que qui dit enquête dit clients ! Et là je dois dire qu'il y a en pas énormément qui font la queue devant l'entreprise !»

«-C'est l'hiver c'est pour ça...»

La psychologue fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et poursuivit :«-En plus de ça on ne travail plus avec le FBI ce qui veut dire que nous ne sommes plus prioritaire sur les enquêtes d'homicides ! Et pendant qu'on cherche à remettre le bateau à flot le Groupe Rader est entrain de tout rafler.»

«-... »

«-Alors ?! Quel est ta brillante proposition pour nous trouver de nouveaux clients ?!»

«-Je sais pas, on verra plus tard...»

«-Plus tard ?! Tu te moques de moi j'espère ! Si on agit pas maintenant tu peux être sûr que d'ici deux mois il n'y aura plus que le mot "Lightman" pour le nom de ton entreprise !»

«- C'est bon Honey calme toi ...»

«- Attends c'est toi qui me dis de me calmer ?! Alors que je viens de te chercher au poste parce que Monsieur n'avais pas réussit à se contrôler ?!»

«- Tu sais que j'avais eu raison de le frapper ! Ce mec a fait dû harcèlement sexuelle à presque dix filles, dont l'une d'entre elles a fait une tentative de suicide !

«-On est psychologue ! Tu devais te contrôler !»

«-D'abord je ne suis pas "psy", j'ai juste le diplôme et deuxièmement...» Cal sembla chercher ses mots puis finit par dire. «J'ai eu raison c'est tout!»

«-Ben voyons ! Tu sais quoi Cal ...» La jeune femme se massa d'une main les tempes de son crâne puis déclara «J'en ai plus que marre de me battre avec toi ! J'en peut plus, j'en ai plus la force... Donc si tu ne veux pas m'aider, tant pis l'entreprise coulera ! Mais il est hors de question que je m'occupe de ça toute seule ! On est associé je te rappelle donc soit tu le fais avec moi ou sans, mais je ne le ferais pas toute seule!»

Après son discours la psychologue toujours la main posé sur son front se détourna de son ami et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Cal se retrouva seul et s'est énervé qu'il se mit derrière son ordinateur afin de travailler sur le document que son ami avait dû lui envoyé.

**_À suivre..._**_ Et oui c'était un petit chapitre ! A tchao bonsoir ! :D_

Arh j'avoue j'ai mis Patrick Jane pour **Ink Link** , car je connais son affection pour le petit blond ! (Si un jour tu lis cette histoire!) et j'avoue que ...arh je vais m'arracher une dent pour avoir dis ça... Que l'alchimie entre les deux fonctionnent plutôt bien...


	2. Chapter 2 : Sous haute tension

Lightman5 : Un chapitre et un ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Sous haute tension (Musique : My Oh My - Tristan Prettyman )**

Le lendemain la journée au Lightman Group se passa de manière assez pesante, entre suspect récalcitrant , le FBI dans les pattes , pique de colère du patron sur ses employés et en particuliers sur Loker , et indifférence total avec son associé.

«-J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez de sa manière de me traiter !» S'exaspéra Eli alors qu'il devait analyser une vidéo d'un suspect avec Ria.

«-Il est dans un mauvais jour c'est pour ça ...» Expliqua la brune alors qu'elle était face à un ordinateur entrain de disséquer chaque gestes et micro-expressions de leur suspect.

«-Ouais bah dis moi quand il se lèvera du pied droit parce que là j'en ai vraiment marre, il me traite comme si j'étais son souffre douleur !»

«-Tu le cherche un peu aussi ...»

«-Quoi ?!» S'offusqua l'homme à l'honnêteté radical.

«-Parce que tu crois que lui dire : vôtre tête ressemble à un paresseux pendu à une branche d'arbre qui aurait fumé un joint et plus convenable qu'un bonjour monsieur comment allez vous ?»

«-Mouais...» Marmonna Eli en se grattant quelques seconde sa tête avant de dire :«Mais tu ne le trouve pas plus à cran que d'habitude ?»

«-Franchement ? Non .»

«-Et bah moi je te dis qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange et que nos patrons ne veulent rien nous dire...»

«-Comme quoi ?»

«-Je sais pas du genre on a plus de contrat avec le Maire , ou on est désolé la boîte va couler donc on va devoir licencier tout le monde...OU pire encore ! Gillian est enceinte de Lightman !»

À cette dernière la jeune femme ne pu retenir son rire.

«-Pourquoi cela serait le pire ?» Demanda hilare Ria.

«-Imagine des mini-Lightman qui court de partout dans les bureaux ! L'horreur ! Rien que de l'imaginer ça me donne le tournis !»

«-Mais tu sais que tu pourrais aussi leur apprendre des truc! Comme ça ils embêterons leur père et toi tu te vengeras s'en qu'il ne le sache...»

«-Aaah ! Oui je n'y avais pas pensé ! C'est une bonne idée !» Après cela il re-focalisa son attention sur le court métrage quand il déclara : «Tu sais si Lightman et Gillian ont quelqu'un dans leur vie en ce moment ?'

À cette question Ria émit un léger rire puis reprit son travail sans répondre à celle-ci.

* * *

Alors que Cal s'apprêtait à faire un rapport sur la vidéo qu'il avait décrypté pas plus tard qu'hier à son ami, une personne l'interrompit dans sa tâche.

«- Dr Lightman ?» L'interpella une jeune femme à l'entrée de son bureau.

«- Oui Anna ?»

«- La réunion budgétaire à été avancée, donc elle a lieu maintenant. Le Dr Foster vous attend ainsi que votre équipe en salle de conférence .»

«- Bien ... Merci Anna.»

Après quoi l'expert en mensonge se leva de sa chaise et se rendit d'un pas précipité dans le lieu indiqué par sa réceptionniste. Quand il entra dans la pièce il vit plusieurs de ses collègues ainsi que Gillian assis autour de la table. Cette dernière semblait épuisée alors que sa main était posée contre son front comme pour empêcher sa tête de tomber.

«- Dr Lightman on n'attendait plus que vous !» S'exclama un homme en costume sombre avec un dossier en face de lui.

«- Et vous êtes ?» Demanda l'expert en mensonge ne reconnaissant pas la personne.

«- Parker ! Richard Parker.» Fit l'homme en lui présentant sa main tout en se levant légèrement de sa chaise.

«-Parker ? C'est bizarre mais ce nom ne met pas inconnu ...» Déclara Cal en se penchant vers l'homme pour lui offrir une franche poignée de main.

«-C'est normal puisque c'est notre principal investisseur...»Souffla Gillian toujours sa tête entre ses mains.

«-Ah bah oui ça doit être ça... Et bien enchanté !» Proclama Lightman en s'asseyant de manière nonchalante sur un siège se trouvant en début de table.

«-De même !»

«-Oh et sans vous paraître désobligeant qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?»

«-Mr Parker est venu assister à la réunion pour savoir comment se porte les comptes du Lightman Group !» Lui signifia la psychologue en feuilletant un document entre ses mains.

«-Oh...» Dit l'expert en mensonge pas très rassuré par cette nouvelle.

«-Comme tu dis ...» Soupira son associé.

«-Un problème ?» Demanda Parker une mine interrogative.

«-Heuu Nope ! Tout va bien ! Nous pouvons commencer !» Affirma Lightman avec un grand sourire.

Et après une heure de réunion assez intense, c'est assez inquiet que Parker déclara: «- Hum ! D'après vos derniers chiffres vous commencer à être déficit.» Fit remarquer Richard en pointant du doigt les statistiques du dossier.

«-Cela arrive dans toute les entreprise ! Qui dit baisse dit aussi augmentation !» Répliqua Cal d'un geste de la main.

«-Oui mais entre ça, il y a le déficit et pardonner moi Docteur Lightman mais faisant partit des actionnaires majoritaires de votre société, il est difficile pour moi d'y mettre de l'argent sans y faire de bénéfice!»

«- Oui je comprends parfaitement, mais ce n'est qu'une passade, je vous promets que nous allons faire en sorte que votre compte en banque soit remplit de petit George Washington avant la fin du mois.»

«- Je veux bien vous croire si vous me donnez une solution!»

A cette demande Cal changea de position dans son fauteuil et posa son coude sur la table afin d'y faire des mouvements de sa main tout en regardant l'homme d'affaire dans les yeux.

«- Je comprends que vous nous faisiez pas confiance... Mais vous savez autant que moi que notre métier n'est pas commun ... Et qu'il est difficile d'y trouver de potentielle client !»

«- Je peux comprendre, mais je ne peux pas non plus investir sans avoir un retour. Si vous n'avez pas de solution nous sommes dans une impasse ... Et je serais dans l'obligation de me retirer de notre contrat, car il est bien stipulé que si votre chiffre d'affaire n'est pas équivalente à celle de la demande, je peux me retirer à tout instant.»

«-Nous multiplierons les affaires même les plus futiles.» Informa Gillian en crispant sa mâchoire. «-Et nous chercherons de nouveaux investisseurs afin de combler le déficit.»

Parker sembla réfléchir, se leva de sa son siège puis pointa du doigt Lightman et déclara: «-Je vous donne jusqu'à la fin du mois, après ce délais je me délègue du contrat.»

Cal ne répondit rien mais hocha simplement la tête, l'homme d'affaire le vit faire puis acquiesça lui aussi pour ensuite sortir de la pièce avec quelques uns de ses associés qui l'avait accompagné.

«- Même des enquêtes les plus futiles ?!» Répéta Lightman acerbe en regardant Gillian dans les yeux.«Sérieusement ?!»

«- Quoi tu préférais qu'on leur dise : Non on a pas de solution à part attendre de nouveau client avec de meilleur enquêtes qui ne viendront jamais!»

«- C'est pas c'que j'ai dis !» S'énerva l'expert en mensonge alors que leurs employés voyant la dispute arriver s'étaient vite levés pour sortir de la pièce.

«- Ah ?! Pourtant c'est bien ce que tu as suggéré avec cette question.» Affirma Gillian en se levant d'un bond pour soudainement y poser ses deux mains sur la table tout en fermant ses yeux.

«- Je dis simplement qu'on mérite mieux qu'une enquête comme qui a volé la tortue de la classe de primaire de Mme Hanson !»

«- Mais tu sais Cal ! Comme je te l'ai dis on est associé donc si tu as une idée te gênes pas ! Et ne me dis pas le poker parce que c'est hors de question!»

«- Mais pourquoi pas ?! Au moins t'es sûr qu'on aura de l'argent!»

«- Tu sais très bien pourquoi!»

«- Rhooo c'est bon Gill' je suis plus addict c'est du passé!»

«- C'est aussi ce que mon père nous a dit sur l'alcool ... Et puis de toute façon tu y es interdis je te signale!»

«- Ce n'est qu'une petite formalité...»

«- Je t'interdis de le faire un point c'est tout !» S'exclama la jeune femme en le regardant droit dans les yeux tout en se massant son front.

«- Et depuis quand tu me donne des ordres ?!» Fit Lightman en se levant pour faire face à sa collègue.

«- Depuis que tu ne sais plus te contrôler ! C'est à dire tout le temps!»

«- Je ne suis pas un gamin à qui on lui dit ce qu'il a faire ou non!»

«- Franchement dès fois je me pose la question ! Vu comment tu réagis avec la société en péril!»

«- Tu veux que je ramène de l'argent?! Très bien pas de problème ! Si c'est tout ce qui t'importes !»Lui lança t-il en la regardant d'un œil sombre tout en lui faisant volte face pour sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

«-Cal Ne fais pas ça de manière illégale !» Cria la jeune femme pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Elle voulu le poursuivre pour le mettre en garde mais elle s'arrêta brusquement en sentant comme un léger vertige. Elle décida donc de se rassoir et de patienter quelque instant avant de repartir travailler dans son bureau.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa assez rapidement dans l'entreprise du Lightman Group, puisque celle-ci avait été rythmée entre dossier à finir , enquête à boucler, frasque de Loker et nouvelle indifférence entre les deux patrons. Dont l'un d'entre eux épuisé avait arrêté de travailler afin de rentrer chez lui. En effet après une journée comme celle-ci Cal n'avait qu'un envie s'écrouler sur son canapé et compter les moutons ! Mais avant de faire cela il devait passer au bureau de sa collègue pour l'informer que leur ami en commun passait en ville et qu'il souhaitait les voir tout les deux. Et bien... vu se qu'il se passait c'était mal partit ... Songea-t'il dépité alors qu'il entra dans le lieu de travail de son associé.

«-Un peu tard pour travailler tu ne crois pas ?» Signifia Cal à son amie qui était entrain de compléter des dossiers alors que son visage était marqué par la fatigue.

«- Il le faut bien ... Vu que chaque dossier finit nous permet de nous éloigner du dépôt de bilan.» Souffla t-elle d'un ton neutre.

«- Hmm ...» Soupira Lightman alors qu'il s'avança de quelques pas les deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon afin de se mettre juste en face du bureau de la jeune femme.

« Patrick m'a appelé cette aprèm'.» Déclara Cal en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

«- Ah bon ? Il va bien ?» Demanda Gillian ne relevant pas pour autant la tête de ses dossiers.

«- Je suppose ...» Souffla t-il pour reprendre plus fortement. «Il passe à Washington demain et il veut qu'on aille manger dans un petit resto tout les trois ...»

À cette demande implicite un silence se glissa entre les deux protagonistes alors que Gillian avait stoppé son travail comme pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

«- Gillian ?» Questionna t-il pour la faire réagir.

«- Hin quoi ?» Dit-elle un peu perdu. «Heu oui excuses moi je pensais à autre chose...»

«- J'ai vu ça ... Et pour Patrick ?»

«- Dit lui que c'est bon pour demain j'essayerais de me libérer pour le déjeuner.»

«- Ok je lui dirais...»

«- Bon et bien bonne soirée Cal.» Souhaita Gillian d'une voix neutre en regardant son associé froncer ses sourcils à ce ton employé.

«- Bonne soirée ...» Soupira t-il pour ensuite se détourner de la jeune femme afin de sortir de la pièce.

Après le départ de Cal, la psychologue crispa sa mâchoire et sortit son téléphone portable pour y chercher le nom d'un correspondant. Elle appuya sur ce dernier et positionna son téléphone au creux de son oreille. Elle attendit ensuite quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son interlocuteur elle déclara :«- Allo James c'est Gillian , il faut que je te te parle ...»

_**À suivre ... Muhaha**__ :P_ C'est ennuyeux les réunions de budget hin ? Cal se dit la même chose que vous ! XD


	3. Chapter 3 : Moment de détente

**Chapitre 3 : Moment de détente : ( Musique : Little Talks - Of Monster and Men )**

Le lendemain matin Gillian s'était rendu au bureau assez tardivement, au contraire de Cal qui s'y était rendu au pied levé. Mais alors que ce dernier se trouvait à la salle de restauration du Lightman Group afin de se prendre un petit café pour survivre à cette journée harassante, il vit sa collègue entrer dans la pièce et faire la même chose que lui.

«- Tu arrives bien tard dis moi ...»Fit constater Lightman à son associé alors qu'il bu une gorgé de son café.

«- Oui, j'avais quelque chose d'important à...faire.» Lui répondit elle en prenant une tasse non loin d'elle.

«- Plus important que de venir au bureau pour je reprends tes mots "sauver la société en péril".»

«- De un je n'ai pas vraiment de conseille à recevoir de toi, car si on comptait le nombre de fois ou tu es arrivé en retard au boulot, on aurait pu faire un bénéfice de 10% !» Répliqua t-elle alors qu'elle entrain de verser du liquide noir dans le récipient.

«- Mouais n'empêche que tu ne m'as même pas dis ce que tu as fais de si important...Si ça ce n'est pas de l'évitement...»

«- Ce n'est pas de l'évitement ! C'est ma vie privé ! Et si tu veux tout savoir...»La jeune femme s'arrêta de verser le café dans sa tasse et affirma. «Je suis allée voir une amie !»

«- Une amie ...» Répéta Cal pas vraiment convaincu.

«- Oui ! Ziva avait besoin de me voir pour une affaire donc je suis allée la voir!»

«- Ziva ? Donc tu es passée au Ncis?»

«- Heu ... Oui c'est ça!»

«- Donc tu as dû y voir Patrick car il m'a dit qu'il devait y passer pour une affaire d'un marines mort.»

«- Ah ? Et bien je ne l'ai pas vu...» Répondit elle en continuant sa tâche pour ensuite reposer la cafetière un peu plus loin.

«- Tu l'as peut-être croisé sans le voir...»

«- Possible ...» Répliqua t'elle en plongeant un sucre dans son café pour ensuite le remuer.

«- Hmm ... Et ça tient toujours pour le resto?»

«- Heu oui normalement c'est bon!»

«- Ok.»

«- Au fait on va ou ?»

«- J'sais pas Patrick m'a dit que c'était une surprise.»

«- Oh ...»

«- Mouais faut juste prier pour qu'il ne nous emmène pas dans un Fast Food comme l'autre fois ...»

«- J'espère aussi parce que j'ai été malade pendant 3 jours!»

«-C'est vrai que la viande des hamburgers avait un sale goût!»

«-Ah oui je m'en souviens !» Ria quelque peu la jeune femme.

«-Et tu te souviens quand Patrick nous a dis...»

«-Un bon Fast Food c'est être malade le lendemain !» Dirent en même temps les deux amis ce qui provoqua un rire général.

À cette remémoration de ce souvenir commun, la tension entre les deux collègues retomba d'un cran alors qu'ils se regardèrent comme hypnotisé l'un l'autre avec un léger sourire en coin. Durant cet échange innocent Cal sentit comme quelque chose d'inhabituel se produire en lui, mais il ne pu réfléchir bien longtemps à ces émotions qui lui traversaient tout son corps que son portable se mit à sonner. Il fronça ses sourcils et sortit l'objet en question pour y voir le nom de son correspondant.

«-Quand on parle du loup !» Déclara Cal en acceptant l'appelle téléphonique. «Patrick ?... ...Hmm Ok ! Dans combien de temps ?... ... On y sera !... ... Yep à toute suite!» Après quoi l'expert en mensonge raccrocha et proclama : «Patrick vient de sortir du Ncis. Il veut qu'on le rejoigne à un resto qui se nomme chez Johnny... Enfin j'ai pas trop compris il m'a dit qu'il m'avait envoyé l'adresse sur mon téléphone.»

«-En tout cas le nom ne fait pas Fast Food c'est déjà ça!»

«-Ouais !» Ria légèrement Cal. «Bon on devrait y aller tu connais Patrick! Si on arrive pas à l'heure il va manger sans nous!»

«-Tu as raison.» Dit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire en sortant de la salle en compagnie de son ami pour son rendre à son véhicule.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux experts en mensonge arrivèrent enfin à destination et rentrèrent dans le restaurant donné par le 'ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur ils furent surpris de constater que l'endroit avait du charme et semblait plutôt chaleureux dans son ensemble.

«-M'sieur Dame !» S'exclama un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année en se positionnant en face des deux nouveaux client. «Je m'appelle Gary! Vous avez réservé?»

«-Heu nope!» Répondit Lightman en se pinçant les lèvres. «Par contre nous sommes invités!»

«-Très bien à quel nom?»

«-Heuu... Jane Patrick ! Enfin son nom c'est Jane et son prénom c'est Patrick!» Tenta de s'expliquer maladroitement Cal à l'aide de mouvement de main.

«-Désolé monsieur mais je ne vois aucune réservation à ce nom...»

«-Vous êtes sûr?»

«-Oui m'sieur ! Regarder !» Affirma le serveur en lui présentant une feuille avec divers noms.

Cal lu la fiche rapidement quand un des noms attira son attention.

«-Quel abruti!» S'exclama soudainement l'expert en mensonge.

«-J'vous demande pardon ?!» S'exclama Gary interloqué par les propos que son client tenait.

«-Excusez moi ! Je ne parlais pas de vous mais de cet imbécile qui me sert d'ami ! Il a mit sa réservation au nom de Darkman !»

À ce nom Gillian gloussa alors qu'elle vit son ami rouler des yeux.

«-Ah oui je me souviens de cet homme ! Un blond avec un grand sourire ! Il m'avait fait tout un numéros en essayant de draguer une de mes serveuses avec un jeu de carte !»

«-Patrick ...» Souffla Cal désespéré.

«-Il est là bas au fond de la salle assit sur une banquette !»

«-Merci monsieur !» Déclara Gillian avec un petit sourire.

«-De rien M'Dame ! Je passerais vous voir pour prendre vos commande ! Oh et faites gaffe il est capable de vous faire son tour de passe passe à vous aussi !» Signifia le serveur

«- S'il fait ça je lui fais avaler les hamburgers immangeables qu'il nous avait fait manger!»

«- Mais c'est qu'on serait jaloux !» Proclama la jeune femme sans arrière pensée en frôlant son ami afin d'avancer dans le cœur du restaurant.

Les deux mains dans les poches Cal pencha sa tête sur le côté et fixa la psychologue entrain de marcher quand il murmura : «Plus que tu ne le crois ...»

Après ça il rejoignit Gillian puis ils regardèrent ensemble dans la même direction. Et lorsque Cal vit au loin un homme assit à une table, avec juste des cheveux blond qui dépassaient de la carte de menu qu'il tenait entre ses mains,il sût qu'il s'agissait de son ami. Il s'avança donc vers la table en question afin de le rejoindre avec sa collègue sur ses traces.

«- Darkman ?! Sérieusement ?!» Proclama Cal d'un air ahuris toujours les mains dans les poches.

«- Tu as su rejoindre le côté obscure de la force !» Déclara l'homme caché derrière son menu d'une voix amusé.

«- J'y crois pas... tu ne changeras jamais !»

«- Nope et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !» Répliqua le blond avec un sourire.

À cette phrase Lightman soupira en roulant ses yeux, se qui fit soudainement abaissé le menu que tenait son interlocuteur.

«- Quoi ?! Tu ne l'as pas breveté cette phrase à ce que je sache !»

Exaspéré par le comportement de son ami l'expert en mensonge s'assit sur une banquette en face du mentalist alors que Gillian offrit une bise à ce dernier en signe de salut puis se plaça au côté de Cal.

«-Alors comment vont mes deux experts en mensonges préféré ?!» Demanda Patrick d'un ton joyeux.

«-Pour le moment ça va, vu que je n'ai pas encore vomis ...» Déclara Cal dans un sourire hypocrite.

«- Haha très drôle Cal !» Rétorqua le blond de manière ironique. «De toute façon ce Fast Food ce n'était même pas mon idée ! C'était celle de House, il m'a dit que la prochaine fois que j'irais à Wasington je devrais aller manger là bas...»

«- Et tu as cru le médecin le plus irresponsable de tout les État-unis?!»

«- Chacun à droit à sa chance !» Réfuta le mentalist pour ensuite dériver son regard sur la psychologue.«Et toi Gill' ça va ? Tu me semble un peu fatigué ...»

«- Non ! Ça va !» Lui répondit la jeune femme en déplaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

«- Tu es sûr?»

«- Je suis juste un peu épuisée par ce qui se passe dans l'entreprise mais sinon ça va ... Et toi Patrick ? Rien de nouveau depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?»

«-Hmm... Pas vraiment, tu sais c'est toujours la même chose ! Un cadavre, une enquête, des gens qui mentent, je me fais cogner et l'affaire est classé ! Enfin comme Cal quoi !»

«-Mouais... Sauf que moi je sais répliquer!»

«-Oui mais moi c'est juste que je réfléchis avant d'agir!»

«-Pff le temps que tu réfléchisse on t'auras déjà mis à terre!»

«Quoi ?! N'im...»

«-Stop !» Tempéra Gillian voyant que les chamailleries entre les deux hommes allaient reprendre. «J'aimerais pour une fois qu'on puisse manger dans le calme...»

Cal se rembrunit à cette annonce alors que Patrick la bouche fermé marmonna un :«-Toute façon un jour tu finiras à l'hôpital...»

L'expert en mensonge ayant entendu ces paroles donna un coup de pied sous la table dans le tibia du blond, se qui le fit quelque peu crier de douleur.«-Ouch ! Ça va pas non !»

«-Si ! Maintenant ça va nettement mieux !» Réfuta Lightman tout sourire alors que Gillian soupira une nouvelle fois de les voir faire.

«-B'jour M'sieur Dame !» Déclara le serveur qui était revenu comme promis pour prendre leur commande.

«-Aaah ! Gary !» S'exclama l'ex médium dans un sourire charmeur. «Alors où est passé vôtre chère Alexandra?»

«-Elle a finit son service donc elle est rentrée chez elle pour rejoindre son mari !» Répliqua le serveur en sortant un bloc note ainsi qu'un stylo de sa poche arrière de son pantalon.

«-Oh...»fit légèrement déçu Patrick se qui fit bien marrer Lightman.

«-Alors vous avez choisit ?»

«-Je prendrais le plat du jour !» Affirma Jane en tendant le menu au serveur pour s'en débarrasser.

«-Bien m'sieur. Et vous ?»

«-Donner nous la même chose !» Déclara Gillian alors que Cal avait hoché positivement sa tête pour confirmer ce choix.

«-Ok ! C'est parti !» S'exclama le serveur alors qu'il s'éclipsa une nouvelle fois vers les cuisines.

«-Ah au fait,merci Cal pour ton analyse de la vidéo que je t'ai envoyé ! J'ai pu approfondir mes observations grâce à toi!»

«-Mais de rien ! Vous avez réussit à coincer le meurtrier ?»

«-Non pas encore mais ça ne devrait plus tarder! Comme je te l'ai dis ce matin je suis passer au Ncis pour avoir quelques renseignements sur notre marines Mister Freeze !»

«-Mister Freeze ?»Répéta Cal perplexe.

«-Bah ouais ! Si tu l'avais vu on aurait dit un vrai bâtonnet de glaçon dans ce congélateur!»

«-... »

«-Bref tout ça pour dire que j'attend les résultats de recherche de la Navis!»

«-Mais il n'y a pas un bureau du NCIS en Californie?»

«-Si mais... je crois qu'ils ne m'apprécie plus trop depuis que j'ai mis leur patron en prison... Et vu les renseignements dont j'avais besoin, bah je me suis dis que Gibbs serait probablement plus enclin à m'aider!»

«-Je vois...»

«-Excusez moi je reviens, je vais au toilettes...» S'exclama soudainement Gillian alors qu'elle se leva lentement de sa place la mâchoire crispée en s'éloignant de leur table pour se rendre dans le lieu désigné.

Cal regarde perplexe la jeune femme partir quand il demanda subitement:«-En parlant du Ncis... Gillian y est allée ce matin, tu ne l'aurais pas croisé par hazarre?»

«-Heu...Non! Je n'ai vu que Gibbs et son équipe.» Répondit Patrick en fronçant ses sourcils. «Mais peut-être que je l'ai croisé sans la voir.»

«-Ouais peut-être... mais ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle était passée voir Ziva pour une enquête...»

«-Bizarre qu'elle t'ai dis ça ...Car Ziva et Tony ne sont restés que quelques minutes sur place, puisque après ils devaient se rendre sur le lieu d'un crime.»

Surpris par cette explication Lightman eu un regard perdu et souffla pour lui-même: «Mais pourquoi elle m'aurait mentit...»

«-Tu sais tout le monde à le droit à ses petits secrets! Et peut-être que Gillian n'a pas vraiment envie de te dire se qui la tracasse même si tu es "son ami".» Rétorqua le blond en mimant de ses mains des guillemets sur le dernier mot.

Cal fit abstraction de ces propos et soupira: «Mouais n'empêche qu'elle se comporte étrangement c'est dernier temps avec moi...»

«-Peut-être qu'elle a trouvé un autre Jules!» Répliqua amusé le mentalist alors qu'il se servit un peu d'eau à l'aide de la carafe qui était entreposée sur la table.

Suite à la remarque l'expert en mensonge lança un regard noir à son ami.

«-Bah quoi ?! Elle a bien le droit de profiter de la vie! Vu que tu ne te bouges pas vraiment les fess...»

«-Excusez moi de vous avoir abandonné.» Déclara Gillian alors qu'elle était revenu à leur table.

«-Pas de problème !» Répliqua Patrick avec un sourire.

«-Ça va ?» Questionna Cal en voyant la mine épuisée de son amie. «Tu sembles plus pale que tout à l'heure...»

«-Ne t'inquiètes pas Cal... Je dois couvrir quelque chose vu le temps qui fait en ce moment et la fatigue en plus avec nos problèmes du Lightman Group...» Dit-elle en se rasseyant à sa place.

«-Hmm...» Marmonna son collègue pas vraiment convaincu.

«-Vous avez des problèmes au boulot?» Demanda curieux le mentalist en buvant une gorgé de son eau.

«-Ouais...» Souffla Cal un peu dépité.

«-On subit une crise financière et nos principaux actionnaires nous menacent de partir...» Expliqua la jeune femme sur le même ton.

«-Oh...» Fit Jane d'un ton désolé.

«-C'est aussi ce que j'ai dis !» Répondit Lighman en se servant lui aussi un peu d'eau pour ensuite en boire le liquide d'une traite.

«-Vous savez si vous avez des problèmes d'argent on peut toujours vous aidez... Vous avez beaucoup d'amis et je pense qu'on pourrait tous se cotiser pour...»

«-Non!» Coupa Cal d'un geste de la main. «On va se débrouiller ! Ce sont nos problèmes pas les votre et les histoires d'argent entre amis c'est vraiment une très mauvaise idée.»

«-Je suis d'accord avec Cal.» Renchérit Gillian.

«-Comme vous voulez... Mais si vous changer d'avis dites le moi.»

«-Bon et si on changeait de sujet ! Et pas de boulot !» Proposa la psychologue avec un sourire.

«-D'accord ! Alors comment va Em'? Elle fait toujours un peu de journalisme ?» Questionna le mentalist à son vielle ami.

«-Yep ! Tout se passe bien, elle aime ce qu'elle fait!»

«-Elle va suivre le même chemin que son père! La réussite est au bout du chemin!»

«-Mouais enfin j'espère qu'elle restera dans le journalisme!»

«-Hmm pourquoi ? Elle pourrait très bien faire ce que vous faites!»

«-Oh j'en suis sûr ! Et c'est pour cela que ça m'inquiète!»

«-J'vois pas où est le problème...»

«-Ce n'est pas si simple, de faire ce que nous faisons Patrick. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Être confronté face aux mensonges tout les jours... peut nous changer jusqu'à dans notre vie privé...»

À cette phrase Gillian croisa ses bras sur la table en fixant un point invisible sur celle-ci.

«-Et parfois c'est plus une malédiction qu'un dont.»

«-Je comprends... N'empêche que cela doit très pratique pour savoir si elle fait ses devoirs ou si elle a un petit copain en secret!» Rétorqua amusé le blond.

«-Détrompes toi elle sait bien mentir...»

«-Comme son père!» Répliqua son ami dans un sourire.

«-Ouais...» Dit-il sur le même ton.

«-Oh ! En parlant de mensonge ! Quand je suis allé au Ncis, j'ai vu Ziva et Tony se chamailler pour la 100ème fois, et je ...»

«-Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un...» Souffla Gillian d'un air amusé.

«-J'en ai profiter pour leur dire qu'ils formaient un joli petit couple de retraité!»

«-N'importe quoi !» Répliqua Cal hilare.

«-Si ! Puis ils ont commencé à bafouiller qu'ils étaient juste amis et blabla... Et ce que j'ai vu sur leur visage était juste inoubliable ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu des visages devenir rouge aussi rapidement!»

À ces paroles les trois amis rirent de bon coeur alors que le serveur leur apporta leur plat. Après quoi la suite du diner se passa tranquillement entre discussion, anecdote et rire.

«-Mmmh j'en peux plus c'était excellent!» Affirma Patrick en se calant au font de la banquette.

«-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi! Le repas était délicieux!» Confirma Cal.

«-C'est vrai...» Fit Gillian en regardant sa montre. «Il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille on a encore pas mal de boulot qui nous attend.»

«-Ouais...» Approuva l'expert en mensonge en se levant pas vraiment enchanté à l'idée de retourner travailler.

«-Moi aussi je vais devoir y aller, je dois passer voir Seeley je lui ai promis que j'irais le voir si je venais à Washington.»

«-Ok tu lui passera le bonjour de notre part!» Proclama la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'était levée de sa chaise.

«-Je n'y manquerais pas ! Bon je vais payer la note et on peut y aller!» Dit Jane en sortant sa carte de crédit.

«-Attend je vais payer la part de Gillian et moi...» Commença à dire Cal en sortant son portefeuille.

«-Ah non ! L'autre fois c'était vous qui m'aviez payé le restaurant et bien maintenant c'est à mon tour ! Et puis je me sentirais moins coupable en payant cette note avec vos problèmes d'argent...»

«-Aaah c'est sûr que cela va tout changer!» Répliqua Lightman d'un ton ironique.

«-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire!» Réfuta le mentalist en se dirigeant vers une sorte de bar pour payer l'addition.

Suite à ça les trois amis sortirent du restaurant et se placèrent au bord du trottoir pour que Patrick puisse appeler un taxi.

«-Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir !» Déclara le blond alors qu'un taxi s'était arrêté vers eux.

«-De même Patrick!» Répondit Gillian en l'embrassant sur la joue.

«-Tu restes combien de temps à DC ?» Questionna Cal les deux mains dans le poches sentant le froid vigoureux de l'hiver engourdir ses mains.

«-Hmm... Je sais pas une semaine tout au plus...Ça dépend si mon équipe arrive à se débrouiller sans moi!»

«-Hmm je pense que depuis que tu es partis ils ont dû bien avancer!» Rétorqua l'expert en mensonge.

«-Ha-ha...ça vaut le coup de faire 8H de vol pour que tu m'envois une blague toute les trente secondes» Fit Jane d'un ton blasé. «Ah au fait vous êtes libre dans la semaine ? Parce qu'on pourrait se revoir.»

«-J'pense que oui.» Répondit Cal en regardant Gillian.

«-Heu... Je ne sais pas pour moi... Je te dirais ma réponse dans la semaine.» Répondit la psychologue dans un sourire timide.

«-Ok, bon on garde contact alors!»

«-Yep!»

«-Ah et Cal...» Commença à dire le blond alors qu'il était entré dans le véhicule une main sur la poignée de la portière prête à la fermer. «N'oublie pas ... le chocolat !»

Suite à cette réponse le concerné leva ses yeux au ciel alors que son ami ria de le voir faire et ferma enfin la porte pour que le taxi puisse démarrer.

«-De quoi il parlait?» Demanda la jeune femme curieuse en regardant avec perplexité la voiture s'éloigner.

«-De rien... Une blague stupide entre nous.»

«-Comme toujours.» Répliqua t-elle en commençant à marcher vers le véhicule de Cal.

«-Hey! C'est lui qui fait toujours des blagues stupides! Moi je ...je suis juste le mouvement !»Dit-il en l'a rattrapant.

«-De vrai gamin...» Soupira t-elle alors que son collègue ouvrit sa voiture à distance.

«-Et encore tu nous as pas vu quand on était jeune...» Riposta t-il en rentrant dans sa voiture côté conducteur alors que Gillian fit la même chose de l'autre côté.

«-Ouais et bien heureusement...» Souffla t-elle en fermant sa portière pour ensuite placer une main sur son front alors que Cal avait mit le contact pour se placer sur la route afin de se rendre au Lightman group.

_**À suivre...**_

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît, car le suspense ne va pas tarder... ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : L'inquiètude

**Lightman5**: J'espère que le petit diner entre Patrick Cal et Gillian vous a plus parce que maintenant...! Muhaha

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'inquiétude **

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et s'est marchant côte à côte dans les couloirs de l'entreprise que Cal demanda subitement: «-Gillian?»

«-Hmm?»

«-Pourquoi tu m'as mentis ?»

«-De quoi tu parles?»

«-Patrick m'a dit que Tony et Ziva n'étaient pas resté plus de quelques minutes au Ncis car ils avaient une enquête à régler...»

«-Ah parce que maintenant tu cherches à savoir si je dis la vérité ou non!» Répliqua Gillian en colère.

«-Non pas du tout ! C'est venu comme ça dans la conversation...»

«-Mais bien sûr et tu crois que je vais te croire!»

Lightman soupira et se plaça devant la jeune femme pour l'arrêter dans son parcours.

«-Je m'inquiète pour toi Gill c'est tout !»

«-Tu n'as pas à le faire ! Tu te rappelles...»

«-Oui je sais la limite...Mais je suis ton ami! Et j'aimerais savoir ce qui te tracasse...» Répondit Cal avec un mouvement de sa main.

«-Rien ! Et arrêtes d'essayer de m'analyser!»

«-T'as un nouvel petit-ami c'est ça ?» Demanda t-il en plissant ses yeux pour regarder la moindre émotion passer sur son visage.

«-Restes en dehors de ma vie privé Cal !» Réfuta t-elle en lançant un dernier regard réprobateur à son ami avant de le contourner pour se rendre à son bureau.

«-Tu ne veux pas que je le rencontre c'est ça ?!» Demanda fortement Lightman alors qu'il voyait la psychologue s'éloigner dans le couloir.

«-C'est un flic ?!»Questionna une seconde fois l'homme en levant ses bras en l'air pour ensuite les laisser retomber de chaque côté de son corps. Mais malheureusement pour lui il n'obtint aucune réponse.

«Bah voilà Cal t'a tout gagné...Tu n'as aucune réponse et en plus de ça elle est en colère contre toi!» Déclara t-il pour lui même alors qu'il passa devant le bureau de sa réceptionniste. «Anna!»

«-Oui monsieur ?» Demanda la jeune femme alors qu'elle vit son patron passer devant elle sans s'arrêter.

«-Achetez moi une tablette de chocolat s'il vous plait!»

«-Heu...D'accord...»

«-Et le plus tôt possible ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !»

Après cette réplique l'expert en mensonge disparu laissant une Anna complètement stoïque.

Les heures passèrent et Cal soupira de fatigue alors qu'il venait de subir une nouvelle dispute avec Gillian sur les lignes à ne pas franchir entre vie privé et vie professionnelle ainsi que sur le budget du Lightman Group qui descendait de plus en plus.

«-J'en peux plus...» Souffla l'homme alors qu'il tentait de travailler sur un nouveau dossier en cours. Il en avait marre de ne plus avoir cette complicité entre lui et elle.

**(Musique - You Found me - The Fray)**

Pourquoi il avait cette impression qu'elle mettait de la distance entre eux. Certes ils avaient des problèmes avec la société mais c'était pas une raison pour qu'ils ne parlent pas plus de leur vie comme avant, ils étaient amis non?! L'expert en mensonge soupira une nouvelle fois puis se leva rageusement de sa chaise pour avoir une bonne fois pour toute cette discussion qui hantait ses pensées.

C'est donc déterminé qu'il marcha dans les couloirs de la société pour se rendre dans le bureau de sa collègue. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une entrée fracassante il s'arrêta brusquement devant l'entrebâillement de sa porte voyant que la jeune femme ne se trouvait pas derrière son bureau. Mais lorsque qu'il baissa son regard au sol une demi-seconde plus tard il vit celle-ci inconsciente étendu de tout son long sur le ventre.

«-Oh bon sang!» Souffla horrifié Cal en s'accroupissant avec rapidité au près de son amie. «Gillian !» Proclama t-il d'une voix inquiète en retournant celle-ci sur le dos pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras. «Honey ! Tu m'entends?!» Il approcha sa tête vers son visage pour voir si elle respirait toujours et c'est soulager qu'il constata que c'était le cas. Ne sachant que faire il tourna sa tête en direction de la porte et hurla : «À L'AIDE ! VENEZ M'AIDER!» Il caressa ensuite le visage de la psychologue puis lui souffla au creux de son oreille: «Ça va aller Gill je suis là...Tiens le coup...» Après quoi il se remit à crier : «AIDER MOI !»

Au bout du deuxième cris se fût Ria qui entra avec précipitation dans la pièce. «-Qu'est-ce qui se pas...»

Torres n'eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Cal l'a coupa d'un ton sec : «Appeler une ambulance ! ET DEPECHEZ-VOUS !»

La brune ne chercha pas à comprendre plus longtemps et sortit avec rapidité son téléphone portable afin de composer le numéro d'urgence. «-Allo?! Il faut que vous veniez le plus rapidement possible on vient de retrouvez une femme inconsciente sur le sol ! ... ... Je me trouve au Lightman Group vers la 6ème avenue...»

Pendant que la jeune femme donnait les renseignements au secours Cal caressa les cheveux de Gillian d'une seule main en souffla d'une voix désespérée tout en étant maîtrisé : «Allez Gill tiens le coups...Jt'en pris...Ne m'abandonne pas... je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi...Réveilles toi je te promet que je me tiendrais à distance dans ta vie privé mais je t'en pris réveille toi...»

Quelques instant plus tard les secours étaient arrivé et Cal avait dû être séparé de son amie de force. Après ça les ambulanciers avaient transporté la psychologue inconsciente sur une civière sous les yeux stupéfaits des employés présents. Ils la mirent ensuite dans l'ambulance, pendant que Lightman avait grimpé dans celle-ci sous l'accord des soignants.

Durant le trajet il n'avait pas dis un seul mot comme paralysé par situation, après quoi les ambulanciers avaient sortit Gillian du véhicule pour l'emmener avec rapidité à l'intérieur de l'hôpital avec Cal sur leur trace. Mais alors que des médecins en blouse blanche avaient pris en charge la patiente on ordonna à l'expert en mensonge de rester dans le couloir et de ne pas les suivre et s'est complètement perdu qu'il resta stoïque face aux grandes portes battantes qui se refermèrent avec rapidité suite au passage des médecins.

_**À SUIVRE ... **__Muhaha ! Je suis diabolique ^^_


	5. Chapter 5 : Plus de secret

Lightman5 : Mmmh un chapitre croustillant ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Plus de secret** **( One republic-Secret)**

Il était là assit depuis plus d'une heure sur une chaise dans les couloirs froid de l'hôpital, à attendre des nouvelles de l'état santé de son amie qui ne venaient pas. Le stress et la peur se mélangeant, il se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pour ensuite faire quelques pas dans le couloir et essayer de retrouver un semblant de calme. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rassoir une voix bien connu l'interpella.

«-Cal !»

Surpris le concerné fronça ses sourcils et déclara : «-Patrick, Seeley? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?!»

«-On était venu vous voir toi et Gill au bureau pour vous faire une surprise, mais on nous a dit que vous étiez là!» Expliqua le blond en se plaçant face à son ami. «Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

«-Comment va Gillian ?» Demanda Booth inquiet au côté des deux hommes.

«-J'sais pas je...» Cal se passa une main dans son coup puis déblatéra. «On s'était disputé et je ... Je voulais lui parler pour qu'on clarifie les choses mais ... Mais quand je suis rentré dans son bureau je...l'ai vu sur le sol et je ...» l'expert en mensonge ne pu dire un mot de plus qu'il se sentit un peu désorienté.

Remarquant cela Seeley poussa son ami vers un siège et l'obligea à s'assoir. Après quoi l'agent du FBI fit la même chose à de l'autre côté.

«-Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe... Elle...ne me dis rien...» Souffla Lightman désemparé en se prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

«-Ils l'ont emmené depuis combien de temps?» Demanda Booth anxieux en regardant son ami.

«-Une heure... Tout au plus...» Répondit Cal la mâchoire crispée.

«-Je vais essayer de demander des nouvelles à un médecin!» Déclara le mentalist, mais alors qu'il allait faire volte face à ses deux amis un homme en blouse blanche vinrent à leur rencontre.

«-Vous êtes des proches de Mme Foster?» Demanda le médecin alors qu'il vit Cal et Seeley se lever avec rapidité de leur chaise.

«-Comment va t-elle?» S'empressa de demander Lightman.

«-Elle va bien...Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a subit une légère perte de conscience mais elle vient de se réveiller et son état est stable. Nous la gardons cette nuit en observation.»

«-On peut aller la voir?» Questionna Cal avec une mine inquiète.

«-Je suis désolé... Mais pour le bien du patient je préférais que vous la voyez plus tard...»

Suite à cette phrase l'homme eu un léger soubresaut de son épaule gauche.

«-Vous mentez...» Souffla l'expert mensonge en fronçant ses sourcils d'incompréhension. Il réfléchit quelques instant, quand tout d'un coup il comprit.: «-C'est elle qui ne veut pas qu'on aille la voir!» Répliqua l'expert en mensonge avec colère.

«-Écoutez monsieur, votre femme est fatiguée...»

«-C'est pas ma femme ! C'est mon amie ! Et j'vais aller la voir immédiatement avec votre accord ou non !» Rétorqua Lightman en passant devant le médecin. Mais il fut brutalement arrêté dans son parcours quand le soignant se plaça face à lui pour lui barrer le passage.

«-Laissez moi passer.»Proclama Cal d'un ton froid.

«-Écoutez monsieur...»

«-Lightman!»

«-Monsieur Lightman...Elle a besoin de repos, vous devriez rentrer chez vous et en faire de même.»

Cal ne répliqua rien mais ses poings serrés et sa mâchoire crispée trahissaient ses pensées quant à se qu'il désirait faire.

«-Cal...» Fit Seeley en posant une main amical sur l'épaule de celui-ci. «Viens on y va...Elle va bien, on ira la voir demain.»

L'homme en question ne fit toujours aucun geste et regarda toujours avec dédain l'homme qui lui faisait face.

«-Allez Cal...Viens...» Lui souffla à nouveau l'agent du FBI.

L'expert en mensonge se détourna rapidement du médecin et partit sans un mot pour se diriger vers la sortie. Le voyant faire Patrick lui couru après pour le rattraper alors que Booth s'excusa du comportement de son ami au près du soignant. Après quoi il couru lui aussi retrouver ses deux amis qui se trouvaient désormais à l'extérieur dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

«-Cal...» Souffla Seeley alors qu'il le vit appeler un taxi. «Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on parle plutôt...»

Le concerné ne répondit rien et alors que le véhicule s'arrêta devant lui, il rentra à l'intérieur avec rapidité pour ensuite refermer la portière d'un coup sec.

«-Cal !» Fit Booth en levant ses bras pour ensuite les laisser retomber dans le vide.

«-Laisses le Seeley... Tu sais bien que quand il est dans cet état, il faut mieux le laisser seul.» Répliqua Patrick en regardant la voiture s'éloigner dans la nuit.

«-Bon sang...» Soupira l'agent du FBI en se passant une main sur son visage.

«-On devrait rentrer... On ira la voir demain, enfin si tu veux?»

«-Oui j'irai la voir demain si mon emploi du temps me le permet. Mais de toute façon je m'arrangerais pour qu'il le soit.»

«-Ok. Bon... je vais rentrer à mon hôtel, on se re-contact demain.»

«-Tu es à l'hôtel ?»

«-Oui, c'est pas très glamour mais pour une semaine ça me va amplement.»

«-Tu ne veux pas venir à la maison plutôt?»

«-Oh tu sais je ne voudrais pas déranger...»

«-Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et Bones sera contente de te revoir !»

«-Tu l'appelles toujours Bones ?» Demanda amusé le blond.

«-Difficile de perdre les habitudes!»

«-Oui... Mais tu devrais faire gaffe car cela pourrait devenir le premier mot de ta fille!»

«-Pas faux!» Déclara Booth d'un ton rieur. «Bon aller viens on va prendre ma voiture.»

«-C'est partit.» Soupira Patrick d'une voix fatigué par ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

La nuit avait été courte pour Cal, en effet il n'avait presque pas dormit de toute la soirée suite au événement de la veille. Allongé dans son lit un bras posé contre son front, le regard vague,il contempla son plafond immaculé. Sentant les rayons du soleil caresser son visage, il se leva d'un seul bond et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain afin de se préparer. Après quoi il appela un taxi pour l'emmener à l'hôpital ayant laisser sa voiture devant son entreprise. Quelques minutes de trajet plus tard il arriva à destination, paya le chauffeur en liquide puis descendit du véhicule afin de se rendre à l'intérieur du bâtiment c'est avec une fatigue non mesurable qu'il se rendit à l'accueil pour avoir des renseignement.

«-Bonjour j'aimerais savoir où se trouve Mme Foster s'il vous plait...»

«-Vous êtes son mari?» Demanda la jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière le bureau en faisant des recherches sur son ordinateur.

«-Non juste...un ami.»

«-Ah désolé Monsieur elle vient de partir il y a une heure de ça...»

«-Quoi ?! Mais je pensais qu'on la gardait en observation !»

«-Le médecin a dû la laisser partir en voyant qu'elle n'était plus en danger.»

Cal déstabilisé par cette information sortit son portable et commença à appeler son amie qui évidemment ne répondait pas. Furieux il appela à nouveau un taxi et se rendit chez elle, mais lorsqu'il frappa contre sa porte il n'obtint aucune réponse. Sa colère augmenta de plus belle et il décida de se rendre au Lightman Group. Quand il fût arrivé, il fouilla dans tout les locaux la moindre présence de la jeune femme mais il ne la vit malheureusement nul part. La respiration saccadé par ses recherches, il se rendit au bureau de sa réceptionniste et demanda avec précipitation: «Anna ! Vous avez vu le Docteur Foster?!»

«-Heu...non monsieur.»

Cal serra ses poings alors qu'Anna lui demanda :«Vous voulez que je l'appelle?»

«-Non... Elle ne répondra pas de toute façon...» Souffla t-il.

«-Monsieur! Le Docteur Foster est là !» Signifia la réceptionniste en pointant du doigt la jeune femme au loin dans le couloir.

Voyant celle-ci Cal ne répondit rien à Anna et couru à toute vitesse vers son amie.

«-Gillian ! Ça va ? Tu étais où ? J'étais inquiet, tu ne répondais pas à mes appels, et quand je suis allé chez toi tu n'étais pas là!»

«-Je vais bien Cal...Ne t'inquiètes pas.» Affirma celle-ci d'un ton incroyable neutre en passant devant son collègue.

Perturbé par son comportement Lightman resta d'abord stoïque quelques secondes avant de se déplacer avec rapidité pour se mettre devant la psychologue.

«-Tu ne crois pas que tu me dois quelques explications là?!» Demanda l'expert en mensonge en colère.

«-Écoutes... je vais bien c'était rien, ok ! On peut passer à autre chose maintenant.»

«-Attends tu rigoles j'espère !» Commença à dire l'homme furieux d'une voix plus forte. «J'tai vu complètement inconsciente dans ton bureau ! J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre ! Et là tu me dis de passer à autre chose?!»

«-Cal... Tu peux parler moins fort s'il te plait...»Rétorqua Gillian en voyant quelques regards scrutateurs de leurs employés qui passaient par là.

«-J'y crois pas !» Déclara Lightman avec une mine d'incompréhension sur son visage. «Ça fait une semaine que tu me mens ! Et là tu continu, alors qu'il t'ai arrivé quelque chose de grave!»

«-Cal...»

«-JE SUIS TON AMI MERDE !» Cria t-il n'en pouvant plus de tout ces mensonges à répétitions.

À ce cris la jeune femme resta complètement paralysée sur place comme essayant de maîtriser chaque émotions de son corps.

«-Cal ? Gillian ?»Questionna soudainement Patrick qui venait d'arriver avec Booth.

«-Ça va Gill ?» Demanda Seeley en s'approchant de ses deux amis qui se faisaient face.«On est passé à l'hôpital mais tu n'y étais pas. Alors on a décidé de venir ici pour avoir plus de renseignement de la part de Cal.»

Alors qu'un combat silencieux se fit entre les deux experts en mensonge, Patrick demanda inquiet : «-Heu...Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe?»

Personne ne lui répondit mais Cal proclama soudainement la mâchoire crispé:«-Dis moi la vérité.»

La jeune femme resta toujours aussi silencieuse se qui fit grandir d'un cran la colère de l'homme.

«-Dis moi la vérité !» Déclara t-il plus fortement.

«-Cal ?» Questionna Booth ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

«-DIS MOI LA VÉRITÉ !» Hurla l'expert en mensonge en plaquant la psychologue contre un mur du couloir.

«-Cal !» S'écria l'agent du FBI en le voyant faire.

Lightman tenait fermement son amie contre le mur pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper et tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien il la supplia d'une voix plus tremblante : «J'ten supplie dis moi ce qu'il se passe... Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on me cache des choses, surtout quand cela te concerne.»

Gillian ne répondit rien mais tourna vivement sa tête sur le côté alors qu'une larme coula sur son visage.

«-Bon sang Honey... S'il te plait...» Souffla t'il désespéré en la forçant à tourner son visage vers le sien. «Je suis ton ami, quoique tu me dises , quoique tu fasses je ne te jugerais pas , mais dis moi ce qu'il se passe...»

Les larmes de la jeune femme redoublèrent d'intensités alors qu'elle vit le regard suppliant de son ami.

«-J'ten pris dis moi la vérité...» Soupira t'il une nouvelle fois en posant son front contre le sien tout en fermant ses yeux.

Un silence de quelques secondes se fit entre les deux protagonistes quand Gillian avoua tout d'un coup d'une voix brisée : «J'ai ... J'ai une tumeur au cerveau...»

À ces mots Cal resta d'abord immobile, puis il laissa passer quelques instant avant de se reculer de la psychologue comme un automate.

«-Gill...» Souffla Booth désemparé par la nouvelle.

Un nouveau silence se fit alors que Lightman demanda d'une voix maîtrisée : «Depuis combien de temps tu le savais?»

«-Je...Je le savais depuis 3 semaines...» Proclama t-elle en effaçant quelques gouttes salées qui ravageait son visage.

«-Tu le savais depuis trois semaines et...Et tu ne m'as rien dis !» Rétorqua t-il déboussolé.

«-Je voulais te le dire... Mais à chaque fois que je te voyais, les mots ne sortaient pas...Je suis désolée Cal...» Affirma t-elle toujours la voix brisée.

«-Je suis ton ami... Et tu ne m'a rien dis...» Répéta Cal en se reculant encore d'un pas de son amie. «Je croyais qu'on ne se cachait plus rien, je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de secret entre nous.»

«-Cal...» Souffla Gillian désemparée en s'approchant de l'homme alors que celui-ci avait encore reculé en arrière en la voyant faire.

«-Non... C'est... Tu m'as mentis en me regardant dans les yeux. Je pensais que je comptais plus que ça pour toi.»

«-C'est parce que tu comptes énormément pour moi que je ne voulais rien te dire!» Rétorqua la jeune femme alors que de nouvelles larmes faisaient leur apparition.

«-Mais là ton mensonge était bien plus grave...Tu... Comment tu as pu penser une seule seconde me cacher ça ! Et combien de temps pensais tu garder ce secret ?!»

«-Je...Je comptais te le dire bientôt c'est juste que...Je n'y arrivais pas!»

L'expert en mensonge crispa sa mâchoire et d'un air dégouté il déclara: «-J'suis désolé c'est trop...» Il se passa ensuite une main sur son front puis soupira«J'dois...je dois partir...»

«-Cal je t'en pris...» Le supplia t-elle en le voyant commencer à s'en aller. «Cal !» Cria t-elle plus fortement pour le faire revenir. Mais ce dernier ne répondit rien et se dirigea avec précipitation vers la sortie.

«-Laisses le...» Déclara Booth en prenant la psychologue dans ses bras pour la réconforter. «Il a besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle...»Celle-ci ne répliqua rien mais pleura simplement contre l'épaule de son ami. «Ça va aller Gill' on est là...On va t'aider dans cette épreuve, tu verras tout va bien se passer, on est là...» Répéta l'agent du FBI en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme inconsolable.

Patrick,lui, regardait la scène complètement figé sur place. Aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage, son regard semblait vide, seule sa mâchoire était serrée à en faire contracter ses tempes.

_** À SUIVRE... **_MUHAHA Encore plus diabolique Nope ? :P

* * *

TorriGilly : Merci pour ton com' de 2 mensonges et 1 vérité ^^J'avoue que c'était assez marrant de l'écrire :D Et merci aussi pour celui de cette histoire :) Aaah mais le sadisme et moi on en a pas encore finit ! hahaha


	6. Chapter 6 : Faire un choix

Lightman5: Alooors ? On veut la suite hein ? XD

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Faire un choix (Draw your Swords - Angus and Julia Stone )**

Après l'altercation de ce matin, Booth avait proposé à Gillian de venir chez lui avec Patrick. Ces derniers avaient acceptés l'invitation et se trouvaient désormais tout les trois dans son salon en compagnie de Temperance qui les avait rejoins à l'appel de son compagnon.

«-Et il est où maintenant ?» Demanda Bones en servant du thé à chacun des ses amis.

«-Je ne sais pas...» Souffla Gillian alors qu'elle était assise au centre du canapé au coté de Booth.

«-Ne t'inquiètes pas Gill... Tu connais Cal...Il va revenir, il est toujours revenu.» Répliqua Seeley sûr de lui en posant une main réconfortante sur le genoux de la jeune femme.

Alors que cette dernière effaçait d'une seule main une larme solitaire qui coulait le long de sa joue, Brennan lui tendit avec un petit sourire une tasse remplie du liquide chaud.

«-Merci Temperance...»Fit la psychologue en acceptant volontiers l'objet tout en lui rendant son sourire.

Après avoir servit tout le monde l'anthropologiste s'était assit au près de son amie qui regardait comme hypnotisé le fond de sa tasse.

«-Et ça va depuis hier?» Demanda Bones avec une inquiétude dans la voix.

«-Ça va... C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive...» Avoua Gillian un peu mal à l'aise.

«-Gillian... Tu aurais dû nous le dire, tu n'as pas à traverser ça toute seule...» Réprimanda d'un ton doux Temperance en prenant une des main de la jeune femme.

«-Je sais... C'est juste que... j'avais besoin de temps...»

«-Mais maintenant qu'on le sait, on va tous t'aider!» Répliqua Booth. «On est comme une famille et on se doit de s'entraider quand l'un des membres a un problème. N'est-ce pas Patrick?»

Le concerné était assit dans un fauteuil, il semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité, son regard était posé dans le vide et depuis le début de la conversation il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

«-Patrick?» Réitéra l'agent du FBI en voyant aucune réaction de sa part.

«-Hin ? Heu... Oui bien sûr! À la vie à la mort ! Enfin... Je veux dire, oui on sera là!»

«-Tu as commencé des traitements ?» Demanda l'anthropologiste en fixant Gillian d'un air inquiet.

«-Non mais je... J'ai appelé James, je vais aller le voir...Il m'a dit qu'on devait faire des examens.»

«-Tu ne préfères pas aller voir un médecin d'ici? Cela t'éviterais de te déplacer...» Riposta gentiment Seeley.

«-Non, je préfère que cela soit avec James... Je le connais et je sais comment il est avec ses patients...»

«-Tu vas le voir quand?»

«-Je devais partir demain pour le New-Jersey, mais avec ce qu'il se passe avec Cal...Je sais pas...»

«-Tu veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne? Je peux venir avec toi !» Se proposa Bones. «Mon équipe peut très bien se débrouiller sans moi, enfin ils ne terminerons pas l'enquête en temps voulu, mais ils peuvent très bien se passer de moi pour quelques jours.

«-Non c'est gentil Tempe mais je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous... Vous avez vos vies et vos problèmes, vous n'avez pas à subir les conséquences...»

«-Arrêtes Gillian ! Je te l'ai déjà dis on est une famille ! Donc l'un d'entre nous va t'accompagner.» Déclara Seeley d'un ton qui ne laissa aucune objection.

«-C'est gentil mais...» Commença à dire la jeune femme qui fut brutalement coupé par Patrick.

«-Je vais t'accompagner.»

«-Patrick...»

«-Tu ne peux pas refuser ! Et si tu tentes de le faire je te mets sous hypnose !» Rétorqua le mentalist en prenant sa tasse de thé pour la mettre à ses lèvres.

À cette réplique la psychologue émit un léger rire avant de déclarer:«-Ok,on partira demain matin... J'aurais aimé que Cal vienne avec moi...»

«-Tu devrais lui téléphoner.» Proclama Booth. «Dis lui de t'accompagner, il ne refusera pas!»

«-Je crois qu'il ne veux pas vraiment me voir ou même m'entendre pour le moment...»

«-Booth à raison appelle le.» Dit Bones.

«-Je vais essayer, mais ça m'étonnerais qui me réponde.»

«-S'il ne le fait pas je l'hypnotiserais lui aussi !» Répliqua Jane avec sérieux en buvant une nouvelle gorgé de son liquide chaud, faisant une nouvelle fois glousser Gillian alors qu'un cris de bébé se fit entendre dans toute la maison.

«-C'est Christine, elle a dû se réveiller.»Signifia Temperance en se levant du canapé.

«-Je peux venir avec toi ? Ça fait plus d'un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu!» Déclara la psychologue avec un sourire.

«-Bien sûr viens!»

Les deux femmes partirent à l'étage voir la petite fille en pleure, laissant seul les deux hommes dans le salon.

«-Tu crois qu'il va venir?» Demanda Seeley en se passant une main sur son visage tout en soupirant.

«-Je ne sais pas...» Répondit l'homme aux yeux bleus en posant avec lenteur sa tasse sur la table basse.

«-Il faut qu'il vienne, il ne peut pas la laisser traverser ça toute seule...»

«-Ouais...» Souffla Jane en se levant d'un bond les deux mains dans les poches de sa veste de costume pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce. L'agent du FBI le vit faire mais ne répliqua rien et soupira une nouvelle fois.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur la ville de Washington et Gillian bien trop fatiguée pour rentrer chez elle, elle avait décidé de dormir chez ses amis sous leur proposition non négociable, en réutilisant les mots de Seeley. Bones avait toute même dû retourner chez la psychologue afin de prendre quelques unes de ses affaires pour le séjour de demain, puisqu'elle s'était toute suite proposée de faire le trajet pour son amie. Cette dernière avait été conduit depuis quelques minutes dans une chambre et se trouvait désormais face à une de ces fenêtres à contempler le ciel étoilé d'un air triste. Puis s'est dépitée qu'elle décida pour la troisième fois de la soirée de prendre son téléphone portable et de composer le même numéro qu'elle avait effectué depuis le début. Et comme d'habitude elle tomba à nouveau sur le répondeur de son interlocuteur, et c'est d'une voix quelque peu tremblante qu'elle souffla:

«Cal...C'est encore Gillian, écoutes je sais que tu m'en veux de ne t'avoir rien dis...Mais je t'en pris il faut qu'on se voit... Au moins pour discuter...» La jeune femme fit une pause dans son message afin d'avaler sa salive pour tenter de contrôler sa voix puis continua. «Demain je vais prendre l'avion pour aller à Philadelphie pour aller voir James dans le New-Jersey, pour parler de ça... Patrick vient avec moi, si tu veux nous accompagner l'avion part à 8H30 à l'aéroport international de Washington-Dulles. Appelles moi Cal...S'il te plait...j'ai...j'ai besoin de toi...» La psychologue laissa quelques secondes de silence puis raccrocha affligée en pleurant à nouveau dans le silence de la nuit.

Alors que la jeune femme semblait totalement désemparée face à la situation qu'elle subissait, Seeley referma avec précaution la porte derrière laquelle il s'était caché pour écouter la conversation. Et s'est attristé qu'il descendit au rez-de chaussé rejoindre sa famille et son ami.

* * *

Comment avait t-elle pu... Comment avait-elle osée lui cacher ça?! À lui, son meilleur ami! Se répéta inlassablement Cal alors qu'il se retrouvait à s'enfiler bière sur bière dans son salon.

Il ne comptait pas à ses yeux! C'était ça, il n'était qu'un collègue parmi d'autre! Songea t-il en colère alors qu'il projeta furieusement une bouteille de bière à moitié vide contre le mur. Après quoi il prit sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'il entendit pour la quatrième fois de la journée son répondeur se mettre en route. Il était hors de question qu'il réponde, il ne pouvait pas, c'était plus fort que lui. Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait encore entendre la voix de Gillian il fut surpris d'y reconnaître une voix masculine.

_«-Cal, c'est Seeley. Je ne serais pas aussi conciliant que l'étais Gill'. Je vais te dire exactement les choix que tu as. Soit tu laisses Gillian ,une de tes meilleures amies pour ne pas dire autre chose, se débrouiller seule à traverser cette épreuve. Bien qu'on sera tous là pour la soutenir, tu sais autant que moi que le lien que vous avez sera toujours plus fort que celui que nous entretenons avec elle. Ou soit tu vas là bas avec elle, pour l'aider à se battre contre ça, tout en oubliant le fait qu'elle t'ai mentis. Tu t'ai toujours dis être son meilleur ami...Et bien agis en tant que tel, et pars avec elle! Elle a besoin de toi, c'est toi qui as les cartes en mains. Mais dis toi que ton choix aura des conséquences et pas que sur ta vie...Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.»_

Après cette dernière phrase la voix de l'agent du FBI se laissa remplacer par le bip sonore marquant la fin du message. Suite à cela Cal ferma ses yeux à s'en faire mal et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même alors qu'un silence de mort se fit dans la pièce.

_**À suivre ...**_Une seule chose à dire ! La nuit porte conseille :D

* * *

TorriGilly : Muhaha je crois que ça va être mon job maintenant lol ! Arh je sais c'est triste... Mais je l'ai dis beaucoup de mouchoir ! ^^


	7. Chapter 7 : Deux ou trois billets?

**Lightman5**: Voyons voir si la nuit a portée conseille à notre cher expert en mensonge ! :D Un chapitre plus long ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Deux ou trois billets ? (Heart to Heart - James Blunt)**

Le lendemain matin tout le monde s'était levé au aurore chez Booth et Bennan. Puisque ces derniers avaient décidé d'accompagner leur amis à l'aéroport avec leur voiture.

«-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien manger Gillian?» Demanda pour la seconde fois Seeley, alors que sur la table de la cuisine se trouvait de la de nourriture à volonté.

«-Non je n'ai pas très faim...Je me sens un peu barbouillée, mais merci quand même.» Répondit Gillian dans un sourire timide.

«-Tu as tors Gill' !» Répliqua Patrick la bouche pleine de nourriture. «Ce gâteau au chocolat est juste à tomber par terre!» Il avala ensuite le morceau qu'il avait dans bouche et déclara en reprenant un autre morceau. «Tiens regardes !» L'homme aux yeux bleus mangea une nouvelle bouchée de la pâtisserie puis fit semblant de s'écrouler au sol, se qui provoqua automatiquement un rire chez la jeune femme.

Voyant le mentalist au sol les bras en croix, Booth soupira de sa bêtise, l'enjamba et répliqua: «Au lieu de faire la serpillière tu devrais te préparer, on va pas tarder à partir!»

«-Déjà fait!» Riposta l'homme les yeux fermées. «Tu sais Seeley, tu devrais donner ça à tes suspects! Le chocolat permettrait de les détendre et de leur faire avouer tout leur plus noir secret ! Comme... qui a volé le stylo de Cal dans son bureau?!»

À cette réplique Gillian éclata de rire à ne plus s'en arrêter vite suivit de Temperance qui tenait sa fille dans ses bras.

«-Je ne comprend même pas comment vous pouvez rire à son humour!» Rétorqua l'agent du FBI en finissant sa tasse de café ,qu'il venait préalablement de se servir, pour ensuite la reposer sur la table.

«-Pour une fois qu'on rit d'une blague d'un blond et pas le contraire! Tu devrais être content pour moi !» Rétorqua Jane en se relevant du sol.

«-Mouais...» Marmonna Booth. «Tu es prêtes Gill'?»

«-Oui ! J'ai mis ma valise devant la porte d'entrée.»

«-Ok, et toi Patrick?»

«-Hmm... Dans la baignoire ! Je me suis dis qu'a force de voyager, elle méritait un petit bain.» Répondit l'homme avec un grand sourire.

«-T'es pire que Cal...» Soupira désespéré l'agent du FBI en commençant à sortir de la pièce suivit de près par son ami blond.

«-Oui mais lui, il a un humour à l'anglaise! Alors que moi je suis un pure produit Californien ! Tel le jus d'orange pressé je peux te faire des blagues de ce genre sans m'arrêter!»

«-Bah j'espère qu'il n'y aura bientôt plus de pulpe parce que sinon crois moi que je te transforme en tarte !»

«-Mmmh ça ne doit pas être mauvais!»

Alors que les deux hommes continuèrent leur discussion forte intéressante un peu plus loin, Temperance tourna subitement sa tête en direction de Gillian et lui demanda:«-En parlant de Cal... Il ne t'a toujours pas répondu?»

«-Non...» Souffla Gillian avec une petite moue. «Je le comprend... J'espère juste qu'il me reparlera.»

«-Il le fera. Il ne peut pas se séparer de toi plus d'un jour!»

«-Si tu le dis...» Répondit la psychologue avec un petit rictus.

«-Oh mais je le dis et je le proclame haut et fort ! Tu te souviens la fois où tout les garçons étaient partit pour un Week-end en forêt?»

«-Oui et ?»

«-Et bien d'après Booth, Cal n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi ou te vérifier son portable pour voir s'il n'avait pas reçu un appel ou un sms de ta part! À l'époque je crois que tu sortais avec un certains Jonathan...»

Surprise par cette révélation Gillian fronça ses sourcils, alors que Bones continua son récit:«-Le plus drôle c'est que Patrick a attendu la fin du Week-end pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau dans le coin!»

La psychologue ria de cette anecdote et répondit : «C'est pour ça qu'il était revenu avec un bleu sur sa joue ! Maintenant je comprend mieux!»

«-Oui !» ria l'anthropologiste en se levant de sa chaise alors que son compagnon les avaient interpelé à l'extérieur afin de les rejoindre.

«-Bon j'ai mis vos valises dans le coffre! On peut partir» Affirma Seeley en tapant dans ses mains.

«-Preum's pour être devant!» Proclama le mentalist en entrant avec une rapidité extrême dans le véhicule pour se mettre à la place énoncée.

«-C'est pas possible...» Soupira Seeley en levant les yeux au ciel pour ensuite contourner son 4X4 afin de se mettre à la place du conducteur.

Gillian et Temperance se regardèrent avec un regard entendu puis s'assirent à l'arrière de la voiture alors que Christine fut placée dans un siège auto avec sa mère à ses côtés.

Durant le trajet Patrick n'avait de cesse de parler de tout et de rien ce qui avait provoqué un début maux de tête chez l'agent du FBI qui conduisait. Alors que ce dernier voulu dire à son ami de bien vouloir se taire, sinon il n'allait plus répondre plus à aucun de ses actes, il fut soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés. Le petit groupe récupéra ses affaires à l'arrière du véhicule puis se rendit à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Et remarquant sur le panneau d'affichage que les quatre amis avaient encore trente minutes d'attente avant le décollage, ils décidèrent de s'assoir sur les sièges qui se trouvaient au centre de l'habitacle afin de patienter tranquillement. Mais alors qu'ils attendaient depuis dix bonne minutes à leur place, Booth remarqua les regards incessants de Gillian entre les trois billets qu'elle tenaient entre ses mains et la porte principal de l'aéroport.

«-S'il ne vient pas je le tue.» Souffla Seeley à sa compagne.

«-Je comprend parfaitement ce qu'il ressent et je comprendrais qu'il ne veuille pas venir.»Déclara Temperance sur le même ton en berçant sa fille dans ses bras.

«-Quoi ?! C'est ça meilleure amie et même plus... M'enfin là n'est pas la question ! Il devrait être là avec elle ! Un point c'est tout!»

«-Cal est un homme qui se sent abandonné à chaque fois qu'on lui ment ou qu'on le trahit, parce qu'il a l'impression de revivre...»

«-La même chose qu'avec ses parents...» Finit Booth pour sa conjointe un peu dépité.

«-Il lui faut du temps, je n'ai jamais dis qu'il ne fera pas un pas vers Gillian. Je dis juste qu'il faut qu'il prenne du recul.»

«-Hmm... Tu as sans doute raison. Mais j'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là... Il est le seul à pouvoir lui redonner espoir en toute circonstance. Il est le seul à pouvoir faire briller ses yeux...»

«-Et vice versa.» Répliqua Brennan dans un sourire.

«-Ouais ! C'est même assez paradoxal ! Comment deux experts en mensonge ne peuvent pas voir qu'ils sont fou l'un de l'autre!»

«-Tu sais à force de se répéter qu'on est ami et rien de plus on commence à croire à son propre mensonge et on préfère vivre avec lui que de se dire qu'on pourrait être autre.»

«-Waah Bones tu m'impressionnes ! On aurait dit Sweets qui parlait à ta place !»

«-En fait c'est Angela qui m'avait dit ça alors qu'on parlait de Tony et Ziva.»

«-Oh...»

«-Hey ! regarder ce que j'ai trouvé !» Proclama joyeusement le mentalist avec un sac remplie de bonbon pendu à son bras ainsi que deux gobelets en plastique remplie d'un liquide chaud.

«-Patrick...» Soupira Seeley alors qu'il vit celui-ci s'assoir en face d'eux au côté de Gillian.

«-Quoi?! Moi quand je prend l'avion j'ai faim ! Donc vaux mieux prendre ses précautions.»Il déposa ensuite le sac sur ses genoux puis tendit un gobelet à la psychologue.

«-Non merci Patrick je n'ai pas très envie de...»

«-En fait c'était pas une proposition!» Répliqua l'homme aux yeux bleus avec une sourire charmeur.

Gillian lui offrit un léger sourire et accepta la boisson d'un hochement de tête.

«-C'est du chocolat chaud! Ça te réchauffe en quelques minutes en cette période de froid ! Et en plus de ça ...c'est du chocolat !» Proclama t-il en buvant une gorgé sous le gloussement de son amie. «Ouch ! Un peu trop chaud même !» Déclara le blond alors qu'il s'était brulé la langue.

_Annonce: L'avion en partance de Washington pour Philadelphie est prêt à décollé dans 20 minutes tout les passager sont attendu à la porte 2 !_

«-Argh... J'ai même pas eu le temps de commencer à boire mon chocolat qu'on doit déjà partir! À croire que le monde a une dent contre le chocolat !» Répliqua t-il dépité en se levant de sa place en même temps que ses amis.

«-Et tu ne t'ais jamais dis que le monde pouvait avoir une dent contre toi.» Rétorqua une voix masculine bien connu de tous.

Et lorsque tout le petit groupe se retourna vers la personne ayant lâché ses mots,c'est avec un sourire de soulagement et de bonheur de Gillian qu'il virent Cal avec un sac en bandoulière sur ses épaules.

«-Non car le monde m'aime bien trop pour ça !»Répondit le bond avec un grand sourire de voir son ami ici.

«-Ben voyons...» soupira Cal en roulant des yeux alors que Seeley s'était rapproché de lui pour lui offrir une tape amical dans son dos.

«-T'as fais le bon choix...» Souffla Booth au creux de son oreille.

«-Il n'y en avait qu'un en fait.» Répondit l'expert en mensonge sur le même ton.

«-Bonjour Cal !» Salua Bones en s'approchant de l'homme.

«-Salut Temperance! Vous avez emmené Christine, elle a bien grandit depuis un mois!»

«-En effet ! Et ses facultés motrices et mentaux se développent à une vive allure!» S'extasia la mère.

«-C'est... Génial !» Répondit Cal avec un sourire, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre face à ces propos.

«-Si tu entends par facultés mentaux manger à la petite cuillère en s'en mettant par tout alors oui c'est ... Génial !» Répliqua Seeley d'un ton ironique.

Alors que Temperance allait répondre à son compagnon, Patrick les arrêta net en déclarant:«Seeley, Temperance vous pouvez venir deux minutes, j'aimerais vous montrez quelques chose avant qu'on parte.»

«-Bah montre le nous ici.» Réfuta Booth ne comprenant pas le petit manège du mentalist.

«-Noon...» Marmonna t-il la bouche mi-fermé tout en faisant un va et vient du regard entre Gillian et Cal qui se regardaient depuis quelques secondes de manière très intense. «Ce que je dois vous montrer se trouve là bas.» Continua t-il de bredouiller avec un hochement de tête en plus.

«-Quoi?! Mais je ne comprend rien à ce que t...» Mais Seeley s'arrêta bien vite dans ses paroles quand sa compagne lui fit un léger coup de coude dans ses côtes en désignant du regard les deux amis qui n'avait pas rompu leur contact visuel.

«-Oh... Ooh ! Je crois que j'ai compris !» Répondit Booth en marchant dans la direction du mentalist suivit de près par sa conjointe. «Ce que tu as à nous montrer c'est par là bas donc !»

«-Ouais mais n'en fait pas trop tout de même ...»Chuchota le bond à l'agent du FBI.

Désormais seul face à face, Cal déclara:«-Ils ne sont pas très discret...» dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère suite aux événement passés.

«-Non en effet.» Souffla la jeune femme amusée. «Mais je crois qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été.»

«-C'est vrai.» Approuva t-il sur le même ton.

Un nouveau silence se fit quand l'expert en mensonge s'avança d'un pas vers son amie pour proclamer: «Je suis désolé... Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça, je me suis laisser emporté par mes émotions, je...»

«-C'est moi qui suis désolée ! J'aurais dû te le dire dès que je l'avais su...je...»

«-Et si on oubliait tout ça ok?» Questionna l'homme en posant une main affectueuse contre sa joue.

«-Oui tu as raison...» Dit-elle avec un léger sourire en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

Cal le lui rendit et c'est avec tendresse qu'il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras afin de lui souffler au creux de son oreille: «-Je suis là maintenant, peut importe ce qu'il se passera, maintenant je me battrais avec toi.»

Entendant ses paroles Gillian serra un plus l'homme dans ses bras alors que Patrick revint au près d'eux pour déclarer : «-Bon je suis désolé de vous interrompre dans ce moment plein de... tendresse dirons nous ! Mais je suis navré de vous informer que notre avion ne vas pas tarder à décoller donc...»

«-On arrive Patrick...» Soupira Cal alors qu'il entoura la taille la psychologue de son bras gauche pour la faire avancer.

«-Oh tu sais j'aurais bien aimé que cela dure plus longtemps! Et peut-être même, que si on vous avez laissé, vous auriez finit par trouver cela super Hot! Et vous auriez fondu l'un sur l'autre comme un sucre plongeant dans du chocolat chaud. Et après vous...»

«-Patrick!» Réprimanda Lightman.

«-Ok je me tais! Ah vous les anglais...dès qu'on parle un peu de sex il n'y a plus personne!» Réfuta le bond en se dirigeant avec rapidité vers le portique de sécurité pour éviter de recevoir un coup de poing de son ami.

«-Un des ces quatre je vais le transformer en jus de fruit!» marmonna Cal pour lui même.

«-Bah dépêches toi car Seeley a le même projet que toi.»

«-C'est fou mais...ça ne m'étonne même pas!»

À cette phrase la jeune femme éclata de rire alors que son ami en profita pour l'embrasser sur sa tempe tout en marchant. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux experts en langage corporel et le mentalist dirent au revoir à leur deux amis pour ensuite passer le portique de sécurité. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans l'avion, où ils furent directement accueillit par une jeune femme en uniforme.

«-Bonjour Messieurs, madame, je vous en pris c'est tout droit!» Affirma l'hôtesse avec un éblouissant sourire tout en montrant de sa main la direction à suivre.

«-Aaah c'est sûr qu'on ne va pas se jeter par le hublot non plus !» Répliqua Cal en passant devant la jeune femme alors que Patrick avait rit de la repartie de son ami.

«-Quand c'est pas l'un c'est l'autre...»Soupira Gillian en suivant l'expert en mensonge dans les couloirs de l'appareil.

«-Ah les anglais il nous font grincer des dents avec leur humour, mais il faut avouer que c'est super drôle !» déclara le blond en fixant l'hôtesse qui lui lança un regard perplexe quant à sa réponse.

Après cela le mentalist lui offrit un dernier sourire charmeur et partit rejoindre ses amis qui s'étaient installé dans deux fauteuils dans la rangé de droite. Le blond regarda son billet et vit que sa place se trouvait juste derrière les deux experts en mensonge. Il sourit à ce constat et se rendit à celle-ci qui était située juste contre un hublot.

«-Oh regardez les gens semble tout petit quand on regarde par le hublot!»

«-Argh... le voyage promet d'être intéressant» Soupira Lightman en entendant les paroles de Patrick tout en faisant une petite moue avec sa bouche, se qui fit rire Gillian.

Suite à cela l'hôtesse donna les conseilles de sécurité et l'avion pu enfin décoller. Et alors que Cal commençait à tomber dans un profond sommeille suite au peu d'heure qu'il avait dormit la nuit dernière, il fut brusquement arraché dans son activité lorsque Patrick posa ses deux avant bras sur les deux dossiers des sièges où ils étaient confortablement installés. Celui-ci était entrain de piocher dans son sac de bonbon quand il déclara: «-J'm'ennuie...»

«-Dors!» Rétorqua Cal les yeux fermés.

«-Pas sommeille.» réfuta le blond en gobant une nouvelle sucrerie.

«-Lis!»

«-Pas mes lunettes ! J'lai ai laissé dans mon sac.»

«-Écoutes de la musique!»

«-Pas envie.»

«-Étouffes toi avec tes bonbons ça nous fera des vacances.»

«-La flemme.» Rétorqua le mentalist blasé en mangeant un autre bonbon.

«-Si tu te tais pas tout de suite crois moi que c'est moi qui vais faire le somnifère!» Répliqua Cal en serrant son poing sur sa cuisse alors qu'il avait les yeux toujours clos.

«-Il y a trop de témoin, on pourrait t'embarquer chez les flics.» Rétorqua le bond la bouche pleine. «Et en parlant de flic je suis sûr que le mec qui est entrain lire comment gérer son stress en est un.»

«-Tu sais j'ai déjà frappé quelqu'un pour moins que ça...»

«-Ah ouais? Un homme a un embrassé ta fille?» Demanda hilare Patrick.

«-...»

«-Non sérieux ?!»

«-Patrick, laisse moi dormir...»

«-Pfff...t'es pas drôle!» Soupira l'homme aux yeux bleus pour ensuite pencher sa tête en avant afin de voir ce que Gillian faisait. «Pour la colonne de gauche c'est Prestidigitateur.» Affirma le blond en voyant son amie faire des mots croisé.

«-Heu...merci Patrick.» Remercia la jeune femme dans un sourire. «Mince j'ai perdu mon stylo...» Bredouilla-elle en regardant les alentours.

«-Gill', il est juste devant toi.» Fit remarquer le mentalist avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

Gillian fixa son attention et vit effectivement l'objet juste en face d'elle sur le magasine qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. «Ah merci Patrick, je...je ne l'avais pas vu...» Souffla t-elle.

«-Mouais...» Marmonna Patrick pas vraiment convaincu en se recalant dans son siège.

Un silence de quelques secondes se fit quand Lightman demanda les yeux toujours fermés: «Depuis quand ta vision a changé?»

«-Je... c'est rien...Cal...»

«-Giiill...» Répliqua Cal d'un ton réprobateur tout en se redressant dans son siège pour ensuite bouger sa tête en direction de la psychologue afin de la regarder. «Ce n'est pas rien...Alors s'il te plait dis le moi. Tu te rappelles plus de secret...»

«-Ça fait...une semaine tout au plus...» Avoua la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

«-Tout au plus !» Répéta Cal incrédule. «Bon sang c'est...»

«-Cal s'il te plaît, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie...»

«-Ok...Excuses moi. Mais comprend moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es pu me mentir aussi longtemps sur un sujet si grave.»

«-Je...j'avais peur...»

«-De moi?» Questionna inquiet l'expert en mensonge.

«-Non ! Bien sûr que non...» Répondit la psychologue en prenant la main de son ami dans la sienne. «J'avais peur de le dire... Car en le partageant avec quelqu'un c'est comme si je rendais cela plus réelle, tu comprends...»

«-Honey...» Souffla Cal en tirant la jeune femme contre lui. «J'suis là, tu verras tout va bien se passer.» Affirma t-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. «On a toujours su traverser les épreuves difficiles ensemble et celle-ci on va réussir à la passer haut la main tu verras...»

«-Si tu le dis...»

«-J'en suis sûr!»

«-Hey vous saviez que 60% des femmes disent simuler pendant l'acte!» Déclara soudainement Jane en mettant preuve à l'appuie le magasine qu'il lisait devant les yeux de ses amis. «Arh s'ils lisaient ton livre je suis sûr que les gens s'apercevraient que cela devrait dépasser les 70 !»

«-Bon sang... je croyais que tu n'avais pas tes lunettes !» Fit exaspéré Cal alors qu'il sentit la jeune femme rire contre son torse.

«-En fait si ! Je les avait laissé dans la poche intérieur de ma veste!»

«-Je suis maudis !»

«-En vérité le mentir est un maudit vice. Nous ne sommes hommes et nous tenons les uns aux autre que par la parole.»

«-J'peux savoir pourquoi tu cites Montaigne?!» Demanda interloqué l'expert en mensonge.

«-Mmmh j'vois qu'a Oxford tu ne faisais pas que draguer les filles !» Répliqua Patrick en se remettant dans son siège.

«-Tu ne faisais pas qu'étudier la psychologie à Oxford?» Questionna rieuse la psychologue la tête toujours posée contre son coeur.

«-Bah...Tu sais avec les exam' fallait trouver des "divertissements" pour décompresser.»

«-Des divertissements...» répéta Gillian en gloussant.

«-Tu sais... oh et puis laisses tomber.»

«-Il dit ça car les filles avec qui il a "décompressé" doivent faire partit des 60%.» Proclama Jane en marmonnant.

En entendant cela Cal prit subitement le stylo de Gillian et le jeta sur son ami.

«-Hey!» Riposta ce dernier en ayant reçu l'objet en question sur son visage.

«-Tais toi où sinon tu vas te demander qui a éteint la lumière!»

«-Depuis le temps que tu me dis ça, je devrais même plus payer ma facture d'électricité!»

À cette réplique Lightman leva ses yeux au ciel alors qu'il sentit un poids plus lourd peser contre lui. L'homme baissa légèrement sa tête et vit que son amie commençait à s'endormir contre lui. Il sourit de la voir faire et ferma à son tour ses yeux de fatigue. Et c'est trois heures plus tard qu'il fut réveillé par le mentalist qui le secoua légèrement.

«-Patrick...» Soupira Cal le sentant faire. «Crois moi que si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite tu ne payeras plus jamais ta facture d'électricité!»

«-Ça serait génial mais... Si je te réveilles c'est pour t'avertir qu'on va atterrir dans quelques minutes.»

«-Hmm...»Geignit l'expert en mensonge en se redressant dans son siège alors qu'il sentit encore la respiration lente et régulière de la jeune femme contre lui. «Gill...»Interpella l'homme d'une voix endormis. «Honey réveilles toi...» Fit-il pour la seconde fois en caressant sa joue de sa main.

«-Hmm chéri je t'ai déjà dis que je n'aimais pas qu'on me réveille quand je fais une grasse mâtiné...» Maronna la psychologue dans son sommeille.

«-Chéri ?!» Répéta interloqué Patrick. «Et bien! Je ne savais pas que vous saviez si bien nous mentir en nous omettant le fait que vous vous soyez marié en secret!»

«-Arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! Elle est juste entrain de rêver!»

«-De toi !»

«-N'importe quoi !» Réfuta Cal un peu agacé par les propos de Jane.

«-Cal...Je t'ai déjà dis de me laisser tranquille...» bredouilla la jeune femme pour la seconde fois faisant rire Patrick.

«-Et les rêves traduisent nos désirs refoulées...» Dit l'homme aux yeux bleus amusé.

«-La ferme Patrick!» Répliqua exaspéré l'expert en mensonge pour ensuite déplacer quelques mèches de cheveux de Gillian afin de lui dire quelques mots: «Luv' réveilles toi on va bientôt atterrir.»

Et c'est sur cette phrase que la psychologue commença enfin à ouvrir ses yeux.

«-Hey, bien dormis ?» Demanda Lightman dans un sourire.

«-Très bien...Et toi?»

«-Pareil.»

«-Tu—m'étonnes...» Répliqua le mentalist en ayant entendu les paroles de ses deux amis tout en tenant son magasine devant son visage.

Cal fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et continua de parler : «Ça va tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Parce que sinon on peut réserver une chambre dans un hôtel afin que tu te reposes et on ira voir James juste après...»

«-Non ça va...Je t'assure, le trajet ma permis de bien me reposer.» Répondit la jeune femme en se recalant dans son propre siège.

«-Ok...»

Quelques minutes plus tard l'avion atterrit enfin dans l'aéroport de Philadelphie, et les trois amis descendirent de l'appareil pour se rendre à l'intérieur même du bâtiment afin de récupérer leur bagage. Mais alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous devant le tapis roulant où des valises venaient et partaient, Jane s'exclama soudainement : «C'est fou comme j'aimerais faire une bonne grasse mâtiné ! Allongé dans mon lit à ne rien faire... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais c'est une sorte d'envie soudaine ! T'as jamais eu envie de ça Gill'?»

«-Heu bah... Oui, enfin je suppose pourquoi tu me demandes ça?»

«-Oh, pour rien! Pour rien...» Répondit le mentalist avec un petit sourire en coin tout en récupérant son sac qu'il avait repéré sur le tapis pour ensuite s'éloigner des deux experts en mensonges afin de se rendre à l'extérieur.

«-Dès fois je me dis qu'il est le seul à se comprendre!» Déclara Gillian en récupérant elle aussi sa valise en même temps que Cal.

«-Ouais...» Souffla Lightman en passant un bras par dessus les épaules de son amie alors qu'ils marchèrent ensemble pour rejoindre Patrick.

À l'extérieur de l'habitacle un froid hivernal envahissait les rues de la ville, et s'est en sautillant sur place que Patrick siffla un taxi avec ses doigts.

«-La vache ! Il fait trop froid ! Et dire qu'en Californie il fait soleil presque tout les jours...» Râla Jane alors qu'un taxi se gara à leur pied. «Argh je commence à sentir des gerçures à mes lèvre et à mes doigts.» Affirma t-il en formant un boule de ses mains pour souffler dessus afin de se réchauffer.

«-J'te jure que t'es vraiment trop sensible!» Rétorqua Cal alors qu'il poussa Gillian à entrer dans le véhicule.

«-Excuses moi, mais ma peau est fragile ! Elle demande de la délicatesse en toute circonstance!»

«-Rentres dans la voiture au lieu de dire des conneries.» Réfuta Lightman en s'asseyant à l'arrière du la voiture au près de son amie alors que Patrick se plaça à côté du chauffeur de taxi.

«-Tu dis ça parce qu'avec ta peau on pourrait faire des sacs comme pour les crocodiles! Un sac Lightman...je suis sûr que ça aurait du succès!» Affirma le blond alors que le véhicule commençait à démarrer.

_** À SUIVRE...**_La nuit a porté conseille n'est-ce pas? ^^

* * *

TorriGilly : Cal a entendu ton cris et il s'est dit qu'il n'avait que ce choix à faire XD


	8. Chapter 8 : Premier pas

**Chapitre 8 : Premier pas (Sanders Bholke - Search and destroy )**

Deux heures de routes plus tard ainsi que les différentes propositions de Patrick sur ce que ses amis pourraient devenir en sac, le taxi se gara enfin devant l'hôpital de Princeton . Cal paya le chauffeur et lui affirma de garder la monnaie. Ce qu'il avait amplement mérité puisqu'il avait dû malgré lui supporter le blond infernal à ses côté pendant tout le voyage.

«-Oh maintenant que j'y pense ! On va surement voir Greg!» Proclama joyeusement le mentalist en récupérant leur affaires dans le coffre du taxi.

«-En parlant de ça...» Commença à dire Gillian d'une petite voix. «Si on pouvait éviter qu'il soit au courant cela m'arrangerais...»

«-Pourquoi ?» Demanda Jane en commençant à marcher en direction du bâtiment avec les deux experts en mensonges.

«-Parce que tu connais Greg... Il ne tient jamais sa langue, et je ne me sens pas encore prête à dire à tout nos amis ce qu'il m'arr... Enfin ce qu'il se passe!»

«-Si tu veux, mais tu sais autant que moi que plus tu caches quelque chose à Greg plus il essayera de le découvrir!»

«-Il n'a pas tort Gill'...» Renchérit Cal alors qu'ils entraient valise en main dans l'hôpital.

«-Je sais et c'est bien ce qui me fais peur...» Souffla la psychologue un peu dépitée.

«-Bon c'est par où?» Demanda l'expert en mensonge en regardant de tout les côtés. «Parce que la dernière fois que je suis venu ici Greg m'a toute suite emmené voir un Show de Monster Truck, donc j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter les lieux...»

«-Quoi?! Et vous ne m'aviez même pas invité!» S'offusqua le blond alors que Gillian s'était avancée vers le bureau d'accueil.

«-Je ne savais pas moi même qu'on y allait Patrick ! Donc le temps que t'arrives ici le spectacle aurait déjà été finit!»

«-Mouais n'empêche que vous vous amusez toujours tout les deux sans moi...»

«-Déjà arrêtes de rager et deuxièmement il y avait aussi Tony avec nous !» Avoua Cal pour l'embêter encore plus.

«-Quoi?!»

«-C'est bon je sais où c'est! Troisième étage service d'oncologie!» Confirma la psychologue en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs afin d'en appeler un.

«-Mais pourquoi vous avez invité Tony et pas moi?!»

«-Peut-être parce que t'habites de l'autre côté du pays!» Rétorqua Cal alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

«-Et là je suis bien venu!» Répliqua l'homme aux yeux bleus alors que Gillian avait appuyé sur le bouton correspondant à l'étage désiré.

«-Tu comptes en parler encore combien de temps?» Demanda Lightman fatigué en levant ses yeux au ciel alors que les portes de l'appareil se refermèrent sur eux.

«-Jusqu'à ce que tu dises: Je suis désolé Patrick de ne pas t'avoir invité, je me rattraperais pour la prochaine fois!»

«-Alors là tu peux rêver!»

«-Je continuerais à en parler alors!»

«-T'es pas possible quand tu t'y mets !» s'exaspéra Lightman alors que les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau sur un couloir.

«-I am Patrick Jane !» Répliqua le mentalist en essayant d'imiter la voix de Batman tout en marchant dans le couloir avec ses compagnons.

«-T'as encore du travail...»

«-C'est là!» Déclara Gillian en montrant la porte où il y était un inscrit: Dr Wilson.

«-Bon bah c'est partit...» Souffla Lightman un peu anxieux.

«-Attends! Avant de rentrer...Patrick... est-ce que tu pourrais rester ici pour surveiller les couloirs afin d'empêcher Greg de rentrer ici s'il vient par là? S'il te plait.»

«-No problème ! Je serais l'espion James Bond Mad in Californien!» Fit le mentalist en mimant un pistolet avec ses mains.

«-En espérant que Requin ne te tueras pas avec sa canne avant que tu n'ai pu crier"Au secours!"» Rétorqua l'expert en mensonge alors que Gillian avait frappé contre la porte du médecin pour ensuite y pénétrer à l'intérieur avec son ami.

Désormais seul Patrick soupira : «-De toute façon il faut juste lui mettre un coup dans sa canne pour le faire tomber au sol donc je dirais que mes chances de survie sont approximativement de 90%...»

Alors que Cal et Gillian étaient rentrer dans le bureau de leu ami médecin, celui-ci était en pleine conversation téléphonique et leur demanda d'un geste de la main de patienter quelques secondes.

«-Oui je sais... Mais vous connaissez House il fait cela juste pour vous poussez à bout et voir vôtre réaction... ...Lisa écoutez, depuis que vous êtes ensemble il cherche à voir où sont vos limites entre vie privé et vie professionnelle... ... c'est tout nouveau pour lui... ... Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laissez j'ai des patients qui m'attend... ... ok à bientôt.»

Après ça le médecin raccrocha, se leva de sa chaise afin de s'approcher de ses amis et prit Gillian dans ses bras.

«-Tu vas bien ?» Demanda James quelque peu inquiet.

«-Oui ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas...»

«-Si tu dis que tout va bien alors que de nouveaux symptômes apparaissent tout les jours alors oui tout va bien!» Répliqua ironiquement Lightman en ayant entendu les paroles de sa meilleure amie.

«-Gillian...je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler dès que de nouveaux symptômes apparaissaient.» Sermonna d'un ton doux Wilson.

«-Juste une question... tu le savais depuis quand James?»Demanda l'expert en mensonge intrigué.

«-Je...Je l'ai su il y a deux semaines de ça...» Répondit son ami un peu mal à l'aise.

«-Ok...» Souffla Cal un peu dépité en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

«-Cal...» Commença à dire Gillian.

«-Non c'est bon Gill' on passe à autre chose...ça va, je t'ai dis que je comprenais.»

La psychologue posa une main affectueuse sur son avant bras alors que Wilson se rassit à sa place en leur commandant de faire la même chose avec les deux sièges en face de lui.

«-Je vous en pris asseyez vous.»

Les deux experts en mensonges obtempèrent quand James proclama:«-Bien... Maintenant que Cal est au courant...»

«-Patrick,Seeley et Temperance le sont aussi.» Déblatéra la jeune femme sous le visage surpris de l'oncologue. «C'était un concours de circonstances dirons nous...Et Patrick est venu avec nous.»

«-Heu d'accord... de toute manière tu devras le dire aux autres le plus tôt possible. Car plus tu seras entouré, mieux tu combattras cette tumeur.»

Gillian soupira alors qu'elle commença à se triturer les mains.

«-Bon... ils faut vous dire que cette épreuve va être très difficile à surmonter que cela soit pour le patient ou pour son entourage... Donc je veux qu'on parle de cela ensemble afin de répondre à vos moindre doute,questionnement ou inquiétude à ce sujet.»

«-Quels sont les méthodes pour la soigner?» Demanda de but en blanc Cal en regardant son ami dans les yeux qui avait posé ses mains sur la table pour les lier.

«-Il y en plusieurs...Mais ce sont les IRM qui vont nous dire quels méthodes nous allons employer. Car nous avons déjà fait des examens mais ils n'étaient pas assez poussés pour déterminer sa localisation exact.»

«-Est-ce qu'elle doit obligatoirement passer par la chimio?»

«-Non pas obligatoirement cela dépend si la tumeur est bénigne ou non. Mais si la tumeur possède des cellules cancéreuses alors là le traitement serra plus agressif... Et cela risque d'être douloureux...» Expliqua James avec un air désolé alors qu'il regarda Gillian silencieuse le regard poser dans le vide. «Il est possible qu'après avoir localisé la tumeur nous pratiquions une biopsie afin de voir quel traitement nous allons utiliser.»

Voyant que la jeune femme semblait toujours aussi perdu, Cal prit la main de celle-ci dans la sienne et la caressa doucement de son pouce.

«-Il faut espérer qu'elle se trouve dans un endroit accessible du cerveau afin d'en retirer le maximum. Mais il est aussi possible que même après avoir retirer la tumeur, il faudra faire de la chimio pour être sûr d'irradier le moindre résidu pouvant être encore présent après l'intervention et...»

Alors que James continuait de parler Gillian se sentit comme porter ailleurs, comme si les sons autour d'elle n'étaient plus que silence, comme si cela n'avait plus d'importance...

* * *

Au même instant dans un autre étage de l'hôpital, un homme avec une canne dans les mains fit une entrée fracassante en jetant rageusement son sac à dos sur la table qui était au centre de la pièce.

«-Mauvaise journée?» Demanda de manière hypocrite un homme assit autour de la table tout en regardant un dossier.

«-Un abruti avec sa porche s'est garé sur la place handicaper!»

«-Oh pauvre de vous... Vous avez dû boiter plus longtemps...» Répliqua son interlocuteur.

«-Taisez-vous Tobs ou je vous jure que je vous écrase avec ma moto la prochaine fois que je vous vois traverser la rue!»

«-Notre patient est une femme de 35 ans, elle possède tout les symptômes d'un cancer le problème, c'est que les IRM nous ne permettent pas de le localiser.» Proclama un homme noir.

«-Hey ! C'est quoi ce cas! Je croyais que j'avais arrêter de jouer les Baby-Sitter le jour où Foreman s'est mit à me défier!»

«-Personne ne s'occupe de ce cas ...» Répondit Tobs blasé.

«-Et Wilson ?! C'est pas lui le cancérologue de ces dames!»

«-Il ne peut pas prendre ce cas.» Déclara Foreman. «Peut-être que ce n'est pas un cancer?»

«-Quoi elle en aurait tout les symptômes et ça serait autres chose?» Demanda surprise une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain.

«-Attendez comment ça Wilson ne peut pas prendre ce cas?» Questionna interloqué House.

«-Un Lupus?» Proposa Tobs.

«-Il a dit qu'il nous donnait ce cas car il n'arrivait pas à le résoudre.» Expliqua Foreman.

«-C'est pas du genre de Wilson de faire ça... À moins qu'il me donne ce cas pour m'éloigner de lui...»

«-Ça pourrait expliquer les maux de tête, la fatigue et les problèmes respiratoire.»Déclara Foreman.

«-C'est pas un peu tordu? Pourquoi il ferait ça?» Demanda Tobs intrigué par le raisonnement de son patron.

«-C'est une bonne question Watson !» Rétorqua House en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses mains.

«-C'est pas plus tordu que le blond qui m'a fait un tour de magie dans les couloirs de l'hôpital...» Siffla la jeune femme en prenant des notes sur une feuille.

«-J'ai aussi remarqué des éruptions cutanée sur son nez.»Affirma Tobs en voyant son patron froncer ses sourcils.

«-Répéter ce que vous venez de dire!»

«-J'ai dis que j'ai aussi remarqué...»

«-Non pas vous ! Numéros 13 !» Proclama le médecin en pointant sa canne sur la femme aux cheveux châtain.

«-Heu bah...»

«-Vous venez de parler d'un blond qui fait des tours de magie!»

«-Oui je venais de sortir de l'ascenseur du 3 ème étage quand il m'a toute suite accosté en déclarant qu'il pouvait lire dans mon esprit, enfin j'ai pas trop compris...»

«-Comment il était habillé?!» Demanda avec autorité l'homme à la canne.

«-Je...Il portait un costume trois pièces couleur gris, avec un veston noir...Mais pourquoi vous me demander ça?»

House ne répondit rien et fit rapidement volte face à son équipe pour sortir de la pièce.

«-Et pour la patiente?!» Demanda fortement Tobs pour que son patron l'entende.

«-Faites des analyses pour un Lupus!» Cria le médecin dans le couloir.

«-Je sens que cette journée va être des plus merveilleuse...» Souffla Tobs désespéré alors que les autres médecins se levèrent de la table d'un seul chef.

Après quelques minutes de marche et un ascenseur plus tard House arriva enfin dans le couloir du troisième étage et s'est surpris qu'il vit un blond assit sur un fauteuil à gober des bonbons en les laissant un par un en l'air.

«-Patrick?!» S'exclama le médecin à la canne en boitant jusqu'à son ami.

«-Oh ! Greg!» Fit le mentalist en se levant brusquement de sa place. «Alors la forme?! Tiens maintenant que tu es là! Tu va peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as pas invité au Monster Trucks avec Tony et Cal! Non parce que je comprends que j'habites de l'autre côté du pays comme dit Cal mais c'est pas une raison pour...»

«-Patrick! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?!» Questionna Gregory ahuris.

«-Et bien quoi ?! J'ai pas le droit de faire 8H de vol pour voir un de mes meilleurs amis!»

«-De un si tu voulais vraiment me voir tu serais monter à mon bureau et pas au service des condamnés!»

«-Oui enfin condamnés...» Marmonna le blond pour lui même.

«-De deux pourquoi tu gardes la porte de bureau de Wilson comme un chien de garde?!»

«-Je ne garde pas la porte de James comme un chien de garde déjà... Si je suis là c'est parce que... J'attends qu'il est finit sa consultation avec sa grand-mère de 80 ans pour lui parler d'une sortie qu'on devait faire tout les deux !»

«-Une sortie?» Répéta House pas convaincu.

«-Oui! C'est ça une sortie... On doit aller faire du Squash ensemble!»Affirma le blond avec un grand sourire.

«-Patrick.»

«-Oui?»

«-Et de trois tu ne sais pas mentir...» Répliqua le médecin à la canne en s'approchant de la porte alors que le mentalist se précipita contre celle-ci pour barrer la route à son ami.

«-Pousses toi Patrick.»Ordonna House avec un air sérieux.

«-Pourquoi? J'aime bien être ici.»

«-Si tu ne te pousses pas dans les deux secondes qui suivent crois moi que tu ne te poseras plus la question de qu'est-ce que ça fais de se faire frapper par une canne dans les tibias.»

«-Hmm...Je ne me suis jamais posé la question mais ça doit être très douloureux!»

À cette phrase le médecin soupira et déplaça l'homme blond sur le côté en utilisant simplement la force de ses bras. Après quoi il ouvrit la porte de manière fracassante et s'exclama :«-Je ne savais pas que t'avais besoin d'un blond pour protéger tes petits secr...» La fin de sa phrase mourût dans sa bouche lorsqu'il vit Cal et Gillian assit sur une chaise entrain de s'enlacer tendrement. Alors que cette dernière pleurait contre l'expert en mensonge, celui-ci lui souffla dans le creux de son oreille:«-Ça va aller Honey...»

«-House ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!» Demanda Wilson avec un ton légèrement furieux tout en se levant de sa chaise pour s'approcher de l'homme aux yeux bleus.

«-Je peux poser la même question pour eux!» Répliqua House avec une mine incomprise en désignant d'un hochement de tête ses deux amis enlacés.

«-Désolé ! Il a peut-être une jambe en moins mais niveau biceps il est blindé!» Déclara Jane en entrant dans la pièce.

«-House sorts d'ici s'il te plait.» Demanda Wilson d'un ton plus calme.

«-Pas temps qu'on m'expliquera pas ce qu'il se passe ici!» Réfuta le médecin perturbé.

«-House!» Réprimanda l'oncologue.

«-Non c'est bon James...de toute façon s'il ne l'aurait pas sut maintenant il l'aurait sut avant la fin de la journée...» Dit Gillian d'une voix un peu tremblante suite au précédent sanglot.

«-Alors?!» Fit le médecin impatient en tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

«-J'ai...J'ai une tumeur au cerveau...» Avoua la jeune femme en effaçant une larme sur sa joue à l'aide de sa main.

L'homme à la canne resta d'abord quelques secondes stoïque face à cette nouvelle puis demanda en fixant le sol refusant de regarder Gillian dans les yeux: «-Elle est bénigne?»

«-On ne sait pas encore...» Soupira Wilson. «On doit d'abord faire des analyses cette âpres midi afin de voir où elle se situe.»

«-Tu le sais depuis quand?»

«-Trois semaines...» Répondit la psychologue alors qu'elle croisa ses bras contre son corps.

House ne rétorqua rien face à cette information alors qu'il vit Cal serrer sa mâchoire à l'extrême.

«-Écoutez je propose qu'on aille manger à la cafétéria puis après ça on ferra l'IRM. Ça vous va?» Proposa Wilson pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Les deux experts en mensonge acquiescèrent en silence alors que Patrick proclama: «Argh j'espère que le menu du jour c'est steak frite... parce que les bonbons ça ne tiens pas du tout au ventre...»

À cette réplique tout le monde leva ses yeux au ciel alors que Patrick dit:«-Bien quoi? Essayer de tenir une journée en mangeant que des m&m's et après on verra!»

Personne ne répliqua au mentalist et le petit groupe décida de descendre à la salle de restauration de l'hôpital.

_** À SUIVRE... **_Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite


	9. Chapter 9 : L'examen

** Chapitre 9 : L'examen (Life Is Short-Butterfly Boucher)**

Alors que les deux médecins s'étaient déjà servi depuis quelques minutes, ils profitèrent de l'absence de leur amis qui étaient entrain de choisir leur nourriture afin de discuter en toute confidentialité.

«-Elle a déjà eu quoi comme symptômes?» Demanda House tout en jetant un oeil au loin alors qu'il vit Cal et Gillian rirent encore d'une bêtise du blond.

«-Trouble de la vision, céphalée,maux de tête...»Relata Wilson.

«-Elle est déjà tombée inconsciente ?»

«-Deux fois d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit.»

«-Tu étais le premier à être au courant?»

«-Oui...» Souffla James en croisant ses bras sur la table. «Elle avait déjà eu un rendez-vous avec un autre médecin mais dès qu'elle a su ce que qu'elle avait, elle m'a appelé...»

«-Et Cal il l'a su quand?»

«-Hier...»

House se tut quelques secondes avant de demander de manière détaché: «Il le gère comment?»

«-Je ne sais pas... Tu le connais, il intériorise beaucoup, il n'aime pas parler de ses émotions...»

«-Il préfère les analyser chez les autres plutôt que sur lui même...»

«-Comme toi avec tes diagnostiques.» Répliqua Wilson en buvant par la suite une gorgé de son eau. «Le problème de Cal c'est qu'à force d'intérioriser...»

«-Il va exploser.» Finit House pour son ami.

«-Oui, et à ce moment là, il faudra le canaliser car s'il montre ça à Gillian elle va commencer à perdre confiance...»

«-Mouais...»Déclara l'homme aux yeux bleus pour clore la conversation alors que leurs amis revenaient au près de leur table les mains chargé de plat.

«-Non sérieux Gill' ! Entre l'accent anglais et américain lequel préfères-tu?» Demanda Jane en s'asseyant autour de la table au côté de House.

«-Bien...» Commença à dire Gillian avec une hésitation dans la voix tout en prenant place entre James et Cal. «Je ne sais pas trop...»

«-Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire Gill...» Prévint Lightman tout en la pointant avec sa fourchette où une frite était restée planté dans les dents de celle-ci.«Tu pourrais le regretter.»

«-Hey ! Ne l'influence pas toi!» Riposta Patrick faussement vexé.

«-À vrai dire je crois que j'ai un petit penchant pour l'accent anglais...» affirma la jeune femme dans un sourire timide.

«-Ah! Et bah voilà! 1- 0!» Rétorqua Cal tout sourire en enfournant sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

«-Hmm de toute façon c'était déjà perdu d'avance...» Marmonna le blond pour lui même.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?» Questionna Gillian n'ayant pas compris un traite mot de ce que le mentalist avait prononcé.

«-Non rien... Mmh! Ce soir il y a une rediff d'un Show de Monster Trucks qui passe à la télé! Ça vous dis qu'on regarde ça tous ensemble?!»

«-Rhoo tu veux pas nous lâcher avec ça...» Soupira l'expert en mensonge en avalant la frite qu'il avait dans sa bouche.

«-Oooh aller Cal tu me dois bien ça!»

«-Déjà je ne te dois rien du tout! Et puis...ce soir il passe Reservoir Dogs...»

«-Ah non ! Tu l'as déjà vu plus de cinq fois!»

«- 7 !» rectifia Lightman.

«-Au fait vous dormez où ?» Demanda Wilson, coupant ainsi la parole à Patrick qui s'apprêtait à répondre à Cal.

«-À l'hôtel!» Répondit Gillian.

«-Pour une nuit? Ça ne vaut pas le coup!» Rétorqua James en fronçant ses sourcils, alors qu'il était entrain de découper sa viande.

«-Ouais mais dormir dehors avec ce temps là, c'est pas que cela nous enchante pas trop mais presque...» Répliqua l'expert en mensonge dans un semblant d'ironie.

«-Mais non... Je pensais que si vous le souhaitiez vous pouviez dormir chez moi ou chez House.» Expliqua Wilson.

«-Et depuis quand tu te proclames aubergiste de ma maison?» Demanda House offusqué.

«-Depuis que tu ne cesses de me dire que tu voudrais avoir d'autres conversations que celle de bébé ou de bonne femme.» Riposta James en faisant référence à Cuddy et à sa fille qui venaient parfois chez lui.

«-Pas faux...» Approuva le médecin à la canne.

«-Attends! On a loupé un épisode là ! Depuis quand toi et Lisa vous êtes ensemble?!» Demanda Patrick intéressé avec un grand sourire.

«-J'ai pas à te répondre monsieur _People_.»

«-Hmm si tu veux une bonne référence en tabloïde je te conseille _The National Enquirer_!»

«-Même moi je ne comprend même pas pourquoi cette chose puisse exister!» Rétorqua House acerbe en piquant rageusement une innocente frite dans son assiette.

«-Cela doit faire du bien aux gens de savoir qu'une autre vie peut être pire que la leur...»Déclara le blond en haussant ses épaules.

«-Et tu t'ai abonné au magasine mensuellement ou annuellement ?» Questionna Gregory avec un rictus sur ses lèvres.

«-Ha-ha...très drôle Greg...» Dit blasé Patrick alors que tout la tablé se mit à éclater de rire à la question du médecin.

Le reste du repas se passa calmement, et la fin du dîner prononcé tout le petit groupe se leva pour se rendre à salle prévu pour faire des IRM. Gillian fut préparée et c'est James qui lui donna les conseils à suivre avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la machine alors que House s'était déjà installé dans une sorte de petite salle vitrée, d'où il pouvait tout voir tout en étant protégé.

Patrick et Cal ne pouvant pas les accompagner, patientaient calmement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital le temps que l'examen prenne fin.

«-Tu essayes de ne pas bouger ok? Si jamais tu as le moindre problème tu nous le dis.»

«-Ok...» Souffla la jeune femme en s'allongeant dans la machine.

«-Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer.» La rassura Wilson en posant une main amical sur son avant bras avant que la machine ne se mette en marche.

«-Hey! Honey! Si tu as envie d'aller au toilettes c'est maintenant ou jamais !» Proclama House dans un micro pour que Gillian puisse l'entendre.

«-Arrêtes Greg sinon je vais rire!» Réprimanda gentiment la psychologue avec un grand sourire, alors que James roula ses yeux en rejoignant l'homme à la canne dans la petite pièce adjacente afin de s'assoir à ses côtés.

«-Comment tu peux manger des bonbons alors qu'une de tes amies passe un scanner pour savoir où se trouve sa tumeur!» Déclara offusqué Wilson en voyant House un paquet de bonbon chocolaté à la main.

«-Le scanner c'est comme quand on va voir un film au cinéma! Il y a du suspense! Et moi le suspense ça me donne faim!» Affirma t-il en mangeant une nouvelle sucrerie. «T'en veux?» Proposa Gregory en tendant le paquet à son ami. «C'est Patrick qui me les a donné, en plus d'être bon c'est gratuit!»

«-Non merci...» Refusa James avec une mine dégouté.

«-Comme tu veux!» Dit l'homme aux yeux bleus en étalant ses jambes de tout son long sur le bureau à côté d'un ordinateur.

«-J'espère que c'est pas un gliome...» Soupira Wilson en fixant son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

«-De toute façon il n'existe que deux types de tumeur cérébrale alors...!» Proclama House en avalant un bonbon. «T'as une chance sur deux et ça on le saura qu'à la biopsie!»

«-Oui mais à choisir je préférais qu'elle ne soit pas cancéreuse!» Répliqua James dépité.

«-Tel le chat de Schrödinger nous devrons ouvrir la boîte pour y connaitre la réponse! Enfin là c'est la boîte crânienne mais le résultat est le même...»

«-Tu sais que t'es vraiment horrible parfois!» Rétorqua l'oncologue en fronçant ses sourcils.

«-Ouaip ! C'est ce qui fait mon charme!» Affirma l'homme en jetant un bonbon en l'air pour ensuite l'avaler.

«-Ton charme?! Comment un homme aussi exécrable avec une canne peut avoir du charme?!»

«-Comme ça!» Proclama House en faisant une grimace.

«-Ok j'abandonne...Toi, Cal et Patrick vous êtes irrécupérable.»

«-Merci ! C'est un très bon compliment !» Approuva le diagnosticien en enlevant soudainement ses jambes du bureau alors que les résultats de l'IRM s'affichaient enfin.

«-Oh bon sang...» Souffla Wilson avec une mine défaite tout en fixant l'ordinateur.

«-Je crois que même le chat de Schrödinger à plus de chance...» Déclara House en soupirant.

**_ À SUIVRE..._** J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ^^

* * *

TorriGilly : Merci de ta patience :D


	10. Chapter 10 : Esprit tourmenté

Lightman5: Mmmh un chapitre plus long ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Esprit tourmenté (With the notes in my ears-Peters Broderick)**

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux médecins et Gillian ayant terminé l'examen, s'étaient rendu dans une salle se trouvant juste à côté du bureau de House. Cal et Patrick y étaient aussi présent sous l'invitation de Wilson à les rejoindre. Alors que tout le monde était assit autour de la table se fût Lightman qui prit en premier la parole : «-Alors?»

«-La tumeur n'est pas très grosse mais...» Commença à dire difficilement Wilson.

«-Elle se situe dans le ventricule gauche du cerveau, dans le lobe temporal et elle est difficilement accessible.» Proclama House d'une traite en baissant sa tête tout en fixant ses deux amis.

«-Cela veut dire que...» Continua James vite coupé par Cal qui s'était levé d'un bond.

«-Je sais ce que cela veut dire!» Ragea l'expert en mensonge en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce pour se mettre face à une fenêtre afin d'y contempler l'extérieur. Suite à ça un silence de quelques secondes se fit quand Gillian déclara d'un ton neutre:«-Il y a des risques pour que je perde le centre de la parole...»

«-C'est ça...» Confirma dépité l'oncologue.

«-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?» Demanda Patrick un peu déboussolé en se passant une main lasse sur son visage.

«-La seule solution c'est la chirurgie... Il faut trouver un très bon neurochirurgien.»Proclama James en se pinçant les lèvres.

Un autre silence se laissa glisser dans la pièce quand Cal le brisa une nouvelle fois en sortant son portable: «Je l'appelle.» Après cette réplique il commença à sortir de la pièce quand il fût brusquement arrêté par Gillian.

«-Ne fait pas ça Cal. Je t'en pris c'est notre ami, ne lui demande pas de faire une chose pareil.» Supplia la jeune femme en tenant fermement le bras de son meilleur ami pour l'obliger à rester avec elle.

«-C'est justement parce que c'est notre ami qui doit le faire!» Réfuta Cal en bougeant son bras pour se défaire de son emprise afin de sortir de la pièce avec précipitation.

«-Cal!» Tenta t-elle pour le retenir mais celui-ci était déjà hors de vue.

Alors qu'elle voulu le rattraper la psychologue sentit comme une sorte d'étourdissement venir. Remarquant cela Jane s'approcha de son amie et la força à s'assoir.

«-Ça va Gill?» Demanda inquiet le blond en s'accroupissant au près de Gillian qui avait posé une main sur son front.

«-Oui ça va... ça va passer...»

Ne sachant que faire le mentalist dériva son regard perturbé sur les deux médecins dont l'un deux se leva pour affirmer:«Je vais te chercher des médicaments pour calmer la douleur.»

«-Merci James.»Remercia le blond pour la jeune femme alors que House n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Vingt minutes plus tard Cal revint dans la salle où il y vit son amie avaler des médicaments et proclama d'un ton dur: «Il va t'opérer ! On rentre demain pour Washington, on prend des affaires et on part à Seattle.»

«-Cal...Ce n'est pas une bonne idée...on est ami...» Souffla la psychologue attristée.

«-C'est la seule solution!» Rétorqua l'expert en mensonge légèrement acerbe.

«-Il existe d'autre neurochirurgien, et pas un avec qui tu pourrais détruire une amitié qui dure depuis des années.»

«-Il est le meilleur, il va t'opérer un point c'est tout! La discussion est clause!» Proclama t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

«-Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi Cal!» commença à s'énerver Gillian. «Et qui te dis que j'ai envie de me faire opérer!»

«-Quoi ?! Parce que tu préfères mourir!»Répliqua Lightman en haussant le ton.

«-Peut-être que c'est mieux que de devenir un légume!»

«-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis!»

«-Je crois que j'ai encore toutes mes facultés pour prendre mes décisions!»

«-Ah oui ?! Bah excuses moi mais quand j'entend ce que tu dis j'en ai pas l'impression!»

«-Tu...!»

«-OK ! STOP !» S'écria House en se levant de sa chaise. «Tout le monde se calme! Je crois qu'on est tous est un peu à cran... Donc on va aller se reposer. Cal tu viens chez moi et toi Patrick tu vas chez Wilson avec Gillian.»

«-Mais...» Commença à protester Cal.

«-Pas de mais qui tienne!»

«-Tu...»

«-AH ! Ne commences pas Cal sinon crois moi que je vais me servir de ma canne.» Menaça le médecin en lui présentant l'objet en question.

L'expert en mensonge ne répliqua rien mais serrât ses poings en sortant précipitamment de la pièce avec son sac de voyage qu'il avait laissé au sol.

Gillian le vit faire et soupira en se levant de son siège afin de prendre elle aussi sa valise mais elle fut bien vite arrêté dans son action par le mentalist qui attrapa l'objet en question avant elle.

«-Je gagne toujours !» Dit-il dans un sourire charmeur suivit d'un clin d'oeil.

«-Merci Patrick...» Souffla la jeune femme dans un sourire.

«-Mais de quoi? Je voulais juste gagner!» Répondit l'homme aux yeux bleus en poussant la psychologue à sortir alors qu'elle émit un léger rire.

«-Surveilles le.» Proclama Wilson à House.

«-Ça m'étonnerais qu'il décide de se suicider si c'est ce que tu penses!» Répliqua l'homme à la canne en commençant à sortir de la pièce.

«-Non..mais on peut le retrouver à l'hôpital par contre!» Rétorqua James en suivant son ami.

* * *

**(Somewhere-Sanders Bohlke)**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur la ville,et s'est affalé sur un canapé, une bière à la main que Cal regardait les paupières lourdes le petit écran qui lui faisait face. Il soupira une nouvelle fois de dépit alors que la télé ne diffusaient que des absurdités.

«-J'croyais que tu ne voulais pas regarder les Monsters Trucks!» Déclara House en s'asseyant au près de son ami avec une bouteille de bière à la main.

«-J'ai changé d'avis...» Répondit l'expert en mensonge en posant son coude sur l'accoudoir du canapé pour ensuite y formé un poing de sa main afin d'y supporter sa tête.

«-Il est pas mal celui là! J'y étais allé le voir avec Wilson! Un moment il y a un bus qui poursuit une buggy! C'était hilarant!» Affirma le médecin tout en décapsulant sa bière pour ensuite la porter à sa bouche.

Cal ne répondit rien et bu simplement une autre gorgé de son alcool avec une mine dévastée. Après cela, quelques minutes de silence se répandit dans toute la pièce avec pour seul ameublement sonore le bruit de la télé en fond. Quand tout d'un coup House décida brusquement de le briser en demandant d'une voix neutre, tout en continuant de regarder l'écran de la télé:«Tu lui as menti n'est-ce pas?»

«-...»

«-Tu ne lui as pas dis où se situait exactement la tumeur, et il croit que cela sera une opération facile. C'est pour ça qu'il a accepté.»

«-...»

«-Sinon il ne l'aurait jamais fait...Il aurait eu bien trop peur de prendre le risque de briser votre amitié et d'avoir sa mort sur sa conscience.»

«-...»

«-Et s'il refuse quand tu seras là bas, qu'est-ce que tu feras?»

Cal se leva soudainement du canapé, posa sa bière vide sur la table basse et répondit d'un ton dure, dos au médecin:«S'il refuse, il n'est plus mon ami.» Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre d'ami que House lui avait préparé, ce dernier s'exclama soudainement: «Et s'il ne réussit pas l'opération, il sera encore ton ami?»

À cette question l'expert en mensonge resta silencieux, crispa sa mâchoire et disparu dans le couloir sombre menant à sa chambre.

«-Un silence peut-être parfois le plus cruel des mensonges.» Soupira House tout en ponctuant cette réplique par une autre gorgé de sa bière.

* * *

Au même instant chez Wilson l'ambiance était un peu plus détendu. Ce dernier ayant préparé un bon dîner pour ses amis était entrain de débarrassé la table sur laquelle ils avaient mangé à l'aide du mentalist alors que Gillian s'était assise sur la canapé dans le salon.

«-Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide?!» Demanda fortement la psychologue pour que ses amis puissent l'entendre dans la cuisine.

«-Non ! Gillian je te l'ai déjà dis reposes toi!» Répliqua James sur le même ton alors qu'il nettoyait quelques assiettes dans un éviers.

«-Jolie tablier James!» Fit remarqué Patrick alors qu'il s'amusait à faire tenir en l'équilibre une assiette sur trois de ses doigt avec un verre posé sur le dessus.

«-C'est un cadeau de House... Il a pensé que cela ferait bon effet si je portais un tablier avec marqué sur le dessus plusieurs qualités qui me définirait d'après lui. Comme: Le meilleur cuisiné du monde, le meilleur humoriste, le plus gentil homme du monde...»

«-Oui cela pourrait faire bon effet... enfin si c'était pas marqué en tout petit en bas: Et pour savoir mes autres compétences suivez moi dans la chambre...»Répliqua le blond en continuant de jouer avec l'assiette.

«-Quoi ?!» S'injuria le médecin en se reculant d'un pas pour regarder le bas de son tablier. «Oh le fum...! Il a osé marquer ça!»

«-Oh mais je suis certains que cela doit toujours faire bon effet quand tu invites des filles dans ta garçonnière! Quoiqu'un peu prétentieux mais efficace !» Proclama Jane alors que l'assiette perdait de son équilibre.

Le voyant faire faire Wilson prit peur et s'empressa rageusement de récupérer le verre qui allait bientôt s'écraser au sol avec une mine réprobatrice.À ce geste Jane haussa les épaules et continua son petit jeu avec l'assiette.

«-Je me demande comment se sent Cal...» Souffla James en passant le verre sous l'eau afin de le nettoyer.

«-Je ne sais pas mais ce n'est pas Greg qui va lui remonter le moral...»Souffla le mentalist en sortant sa langue alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer.

«-Mmh je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix...»

«-De toute manière le connaissant... il ne va pas lui parler.»Répliqua le blond alors qu'il enleva un de ses doigts de sous l'assiette.

«-Hmm... Tu as sans doute raison, Cal n'aime pas parler de ce genre de chose surtout quand cela concerne les gens qui lui sont très proche. Quand j'y pense rien qu'avec le suicide de sa mère il ne nous en a jamais parlé...»

«-S'il n'y avait que ça...» Soupira Patrick toujours aussi concentré dans sa tache.

«-Quoiqu'il n'y a pas que lui qui ne nous parle pas de son passé...» Rétorqua James en se retournant vers son ami pour lui lancer un regard de compassion.

Jane compris le message mais ne voulant pas aborder se sujet, il fit soudainement tomber l'assiette au sol qui se brisa en mille morceau.

«-Oups...» Fit Patrick suivit d'un sourire charmeur.

«-Intentionnelle ou pas je te conseille de vite partir avant que je fasse "Le meilleur Boxeur.»

Sous cette réplique le blond mima une mine déconfite et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

«-Tout va bien ?! J'ai entendu quelque chose se fracasser au sol!» Déclara Gillian inquiète en voyant Patrick entrer dans le salon.

«-Tout va bien Gill' c'est juste que... James n'est pas "le meilleur plongeur"!» Répondit Jane en s'asseyant au côté de la jeune femme qui fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension à cette réponse. «Alors tu regardes quoi?» Demanda l'homme au yeux bleus en fixant la télé qui diffusait un programme tout en posant un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

«-Reservoir Dogs...» Souffla Gillian un peu dépitée.

«-Hmm...»Souffla le blond en plissant ses yeux.

«-Mais si tu veux changer de chaîne, tu peux! C'est juste que ce film...»

«-Te fait penser à Cal.»Termina le mentalist pour elle avec un petit sourire.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien mais posa simplement sa tête sur l'épaule du consultant du CBI.

«C'est vrai quoi de mieux que te voir un acteur pisser le sang dans une bagnole pendant plusieurs minutes! C'est sûr que quand on voit ce personnage on pense tout de suite à Cal!» Proclama Jane se qui fit doucement rire la jeune femme.

«-Merci Patrick...» Souffla la psychologue un peu épuisée.

«-De quoi?»

«-D'essayer de me faire rire pour me remonter le moral...»

«-Ah mais je suis toujours comme ça! C'est moi le petit rigolo de la bande! Et je défis quiconque de me dire le contraire!»

«-C'est sûr que personne ne te contrediras sur ce point là!»Approuva James qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

«-Mmh... quoique ce n'est pas ce que dis ton tablier!» Répliqua Jane en remarquant que le médecin ne l'avait toujours pas enlevé.

À ces mots Gillian tourna sa tête vers Wilson et éclata de rire en voyant son accoutrement, ce qui fit rouler les yeux de celui-ci.

«-Ne ris pas Gillian...» Réprimanda gentiment le médecin un peu contrarié.

«-Excuse moi... mais là !» Dit la psychologue en continuant de rire.

«-Cadeau de House!» Dit-il pour seul explication en enlevant le dit vêtement pour le jeter presque rageusement sur un fauteuil.

«-Rhoo mais pourquoi tu l'enlèves! Tu faisais parfaitement l'homme le plus sexy de la terre!»Affirma Jane avec un grand sourire.

«-C'est ça moques toi ! Moques toi ! Mais tu riras moins le jour où se serra House ton père Noël secret!»

«-Bof cela sera toujours mieux que le cadeau de Seeley...»

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait offert déjà?»Demanda curieuse la psychologue.

«-Les techniques de combat pour les Nuls...» Soupira le blond en posant une main sur son front, ce qui fit rire ses deux autres amis.«Oh ça va hin...» Fit blasé Patrick.

«-Nos amis on vraiment beaucoup d'humour.» Souffla Gillian fatiguée.

«-On devrait peut-être aller dormir surtout si demain vous partez tôt pour Washington.»Dit James en remarquant les traits de fatigue de la jeune femme.

«-Mmh tu as raisons...» Approuva la psychologue.

«-Gillian je t'ai préparé la chambre d'ami, elle est au bout du couloir, et toi Patrick tu peux prendre ma chambre elle est toute suite sur la gauche.» Expliqua Wilson.

«-Non c'est bon James! Je vais prendre le canapé!» Répondit le blond en tapotant de sa main sur un coussin qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

«-Patrick... Ça ne me gêne pas tu sais, pour une nuit je ne vais pas en mourir.»

«-Moui mais pour être sûr, je vais prendre le canapé! Et puis moi et les canapés cela a toujours été une grande histoire d'amour!»

«-Tu es sûr?»

«-Mais puisque je te le dis! Il a l'air même plus confortable que celui qui se trouve au bureau du CBI! Et puis j'aime à dire que dormir sur un canapé c'est comme une bonne blague à la fin on tombe toujours par terre!»

«-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher...»Dit Gillian perplexe face à cette blague tout en se levant.

«-Quoi?! C'était drôle ?! Tomber par terre ! Comme pour une blague !» Répéta Jane avec des mouvements de ses mains pour tenter d'expliquer sa pitoyable plaisanterie.

«-Bonne nuit Patrick !» Répliqua le médecin alors qu'il suivit Gillian dans le couloir.

«-Rhoo...ils ne comprennent jamais rien à mon humour... C'est moi qui devrait avoir ce tablier!» Marmonna Jane en s'allongeant dans le canapé pour ensuite y éteindre la télé et fermer ses yeux.

Pendant que Jane soupira sa frustration, James était entrain de parler avec Gillian alors qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre.

«-Gillian si tu as le moindre problèmes tu m'appelles ok?»

«-Ok James.»Répondit la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'était assise sur son lit.

«-Tu me le promet?! Parce que je te connais, tu pourrais avoir des douleurs toutes la nuit et tu ne viendrais même pas me voir de peur de me réveiller.»

«-Ça va aller James...Je te le promet.»

«-Bien...» Souffla Wilson une main sur la poignée. «Je te laisse alors...bonne nuit.»

«-Bonne nuit...»

Le médecin offrit un dernier sourire à son amie puis ferma la porte de sa chambre afin de la laisser seule. Cette dernière épuisée s'allongea dans son lit puis regarda d'un air songeur la fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci ne laissait apercevoir que le ciel de la nuit et ses étoiles scintillantes. Et c'est à ce moment précis que son esprit se mit à penser à son meilleur ami, en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à cet instant. Pensait-il à elle? Était-il en colère ou triste? Ou refusait-il de montrer la moindre de ses émotions comme à son habitude...

Ces sur ces diverses interrogations que la jeune femme tenta de trouver un semblant de sommeille réparateur, en songeant que demain allait être une journée épuisante avec tout les trajets qui allaient devoir faire.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que pour sa première question celle-ci était une réponse positive. En effet allongé dans son lit Cal n'avait de cesse de penser à la jeune femme, et à ce qui pouvait ce passer si...Non! Cela n'allait pas arriver! S'écria t-il mentalement en se retournant dans son lit pour fixer le plafond immaculé. Cela n'allait pas arriver... Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il allait l'opérer et après quoi tout irait pour le mieux. Oui tout irait mieux... Se répéta t-il en fermement lentement ses yeux. Tout irait mieux...

_** À SUIVRE... Muhaha ^^**_


	11. Chapter 11 : Prit sur le fait

**Chapitre 11: Prit sur le fait (I'm Gonna Make It - Sanders Bohkle)**

Le lendemain matin tout le monde s'était rejoins comme prévu devant l'Hôpital Princeton, mais alors que le petit groupe se disait au revoir, Gillian remarqua soudainement un sac en plus au pied de House.

«-Gregory il est à toi ce sac?»Demanda la jeune femme interloquée.

«-Ouaip!»

«-Il est pas très beau soit disant passant !» Proclama Patrick en le détaillant du regard.«Ça doit être parce que c'est de la peau de House...»

«-Mais pourquoi tu...» Commença à dire Gillian faisant abstraction de la blague de Jane.

«-Tu ne croyais quand même pas, que je n'allais pas assister à une opération aussi grandiose!»

«-Je vois...» Répondit la psychologue amusée en pensant qu'il utilisait cette manoeuvre pour ne pas dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle...du House tout craché.

«-Et comme on dit The Show must go on!» Fit le médecin en lançant sa canne légèrement du sol pour la rattraper d'une main.

«-Mais Cuddy...Elle est au courant?» Demanda Wilson en plissant ses yeux de suspicion.

«-Oh-Oh!» Dit House avec une mine surprise.«Excusez moi je reviens ! J'dois aller faire un petit tour au toilette!» Signifia t-il en chuchotant pour ensuite se détourner des ses amis et se rendre dans le bâtiment.

«-C'est pas vrai...» Soupira exaspérer James en regardant l'homme à la canne rentrer dans l'hôpital.

* * *

Se trouvant dans le bureau de sa nouvelle petite amie, House tentait depuis plus de dix minutes d'expliquer le pourquoi de son départ précipité pour Washington.

«-House ! Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dis moi la vrai raison de ton départ ! Parce crois moi que si tu ne me trouves pas une autre raison valable je ne laisserais un de nos diagnosticien partir comme ça de mon hôpital.»

«-Je te l'ai déjà dis !»

«-Aller voir un spectacle de Monster Trucks avec Patrick n'est pas une bonne raison!» réfuta la brune tout en étant appuyer contre son bureau les bras croisées contre son corps.

«-Ah ? Pourtant dans ma tête ça l'étais!» Dit le médecin avec une petite moue.

«-Dis moi la Vrai raison! Je sais qu'il y en a une.»

«-J'peux pas c'est un secret!»

«-House...»

L'homme en question mima le mouvement d'une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche et pinça ses lèvres pour prouver qu'elles étaient sellés.

«-Rhoo c'est pas vrai...» Fit la Directrice de l'Hôpital en levant les yeux au ciel. «Désolé mais je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que tu ne me diras pas la raison de ton départ.»

«-Parce que tu crois que ça va m'arrêter!» Proclama t'il en se dirigeant vers la porte alors que sa compagne l'arrêta net en une seule parole.

«-Si tu passes cette porte on ne ferra plus ce que tu aimes par dessus tout!»

«-Quoi donc ? Manger des guimauves en regardant Oprah à la télé tout en se mettant du vernis ?» Demanda le médecin en se retournant vers la brune. Cette dernière lui lança un regard lourd de sens et House comprit le message. Un petit silence se fit quand Gregory déclara d'une voix neutre:«Gillian a une tumeur au cerveau.»

À cette annonce Cuddy posa une main sur sa bouche et fit une mine défaite.

«-Je vais à Seattle avec eux pour voir comment se passe l'opération.» Avoua le médecin. «Elle voulait ne rien dire à personne, tant qu'on ne savait pas comment ça allait se dérouler.»

«-Elle se situe où?» Demanda la directrice en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

«-Ventricule gauche, elle n'est pas très grosse mais elle est mal située.»

«-Il y a des risques d'endommager le centre de la parole.» Souffla dépitée Lisa en baissant sa tête.

«-Hmm... Et c'est pour ça que le plus beau médecin des Etats-Unis va s'en occuper!»

«-Il est d'accord?!» Demanda surprise Cuddy.

«-Oui et non... On va dire!»

«-Comment ça oui et non?»

«-Bah il est d'accord maintenant pour l'opérer mais une fois sur place je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va vouloir le faire!» Déclara l'homme à la canne en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

«-Comment ça il ne va pas vouloir le faire une fois là bas?!»

«-Bonne semaine Dearie!» Cria Gregory dans le couloir.

«-House!» Interpella la brune pour que celui-ci revienne mais c'est dépitée qu'elle constata qu'il était déjà parti.

* * *

Après avoir passé toute une mâtiné dans divers transports en commun les quatre amis arrivèrent enfin à Washington. Désormais sur place Cal ainsi que Gillian décidèrent de se rendre au Lightman Group afin de clarifier quelques petites choses avant de se préparer à partir pour la ville des Ferry Boat. Ce fût donc accompagnés de House et de Patrick qu'ils pénétrèrent dans les locaux de l'établissement. L'expert en mensonge s'apprêta à aller voir comme prévu sa réceptionniste, lorsque tout d'un coup le petit groupe dû s'arrêter dans leur parcours quand une jeune fille s'interposa en plein milieu du couloir le visage furieux et les bras croisés contre son corps.

«Emily !»S'exclama son père surpris avec de grand geste de ses bras.

«-C'est fou! Mais quand on l'a regarde comme ça, elle ressemble vraiment à son père !»Proclama Patrick en voyant l'air sévère de l'adolescente.

«-Tu ne devrais pas être chez ta mère?» Demanda le paternel en fronçant ses sourcils.

«-Si ! Mais je me suis dis que j'allais passer au bureau pour te faire une petite surprise... mais à ce que je vois c'est toi qui a préféré me la faire!»

«-Hmm...» Et c'est dans des mouvement de mains que lui seul arrivait à maîtriser qu'il commença à s'expliquer. «J'peux tout expliquer! Tu vois...En fait...» Oui enfin...Niveau explication il n'a jamais été très doué en fait...

«-Bah va y j'attends!»

«-Exactement le même caractère!» Renchérit le mentalist avec un joyeux sourire.

«-La ferme Patrick!» Répliqua Cal.

«- Alors ?!» Répéta la jeune fille excédée.

«-Je ne sais même pas par où commencer...»

«-Tu pourrais d'abord me dire pourquoi ça fait deux jours que tu es partis sans rien me dire et pourquoi Patrick et Gregory sont ici!»

«-Heu bah...»

«-Je crois qu'on va devoir avoir une petite conversation Emily.» Signifia Gillian en regardant la jeune fille avec un léger sourire tout en poussant celle-ci à avancer.

«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Vous savez que vous me faites peur là.» Déclara l'adolescente alors que son père la pris par les épaules afin de l'emmener dans la salle de conférence sur les talons de sa collègue.

«-Bon bah pour les bonjours ça sera plus tard alors!»Déclara Jane légèrement déçu.

«-Tu crois qu'il y a un distributeur de bonbons ici?» Demanda House avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

«-Ouaip! J'en ai vu en passant devant la salle de restauration, il ne reste plus qu'un sachet de m&m's...»

À cette annonce un silence se fit entre les deux hommes, ils se regardèrent un court instant quand Patrick se mit soudainement à courir avec rapidité dans le couloir.

«-Hey! Tu triches Jane ! J'ai une jambe en moins moi !»

«-Tu devrais être content! En courant, je ne fais pas de discrimination envers les handicapés.

«-Je vais te rendre handicapé ça ne va pas tarder !»

«-Et bien va y je t'attends!» Riposta hilare le blond en entrant dans la salle de restauration du Lightman Group.

«-Rhaaa les blond...» Marmonna House dans sa barbe en boitant jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait son ami.

* * *

«-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?» Demanda Emily alors qu'elle était assise autour de la table de conférence avec en face d'elle son père et Gillian assit côte à côte.

«-Tout d'abord Em'... saches que si on ne te le dis que cela maintenant c'est qu'on avait nos raison...»Commença à dire Gillian avec un regard interloqué de son ami. «Enfin j'avais principalement mes raisons...»

«-Vous pouvez me dire clairement ce qu'il se passe! Je ne suis plus une petite fille vous savez!»

«-Moui on l'avait remarqué...» Marmonna son père en pensant au nombre de petit copain qui avait traversé sa porte.

«-Em... Ce que j'ai a te dire est assez difficile, il faut que tu restes calme.»Expliqua la jeune femme d'un ton doux.

«-Je le suis de moins en moins si vous ne me dites pas toute suite ce qu'il se passe!»

«-Elle a dû trop trainer avec Greg dans son enfance...»Marmonna Cal pour lui même.

«-J'ai...J'ai une tumeur au cerveau...»Avoua la psychologue en regardant la jeune fille qui eu soudainement le visage décomposé.

«-Quoi ?!» S'écria l'adolescente en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

«-Em'...» Fit son père de manière réprobatrice en voyant son amie se contrôler pour ne pas pleurer.

«-Mais comment...mais...Tu allais bien...tu...» Bredouilla la jeune fille perdu.

«-Je l'ai appris récemment Em'...»

«-Mais...» Souffla l'adolescente d'une voix brisée.

«-Em'...» Soupira son père alors qu'une larme coulait le long de la joue de Gillian.

«-Il y a des solutions n'est-ce pas?!» Questionna précipitamment la jeune fille. «N'est-ce pas?!»

«-Assis toi ma chérie s'il te plait...» Ordonna gentiment son paternel alors que son amie effaçait sa larme d'une seule main.

La concernée se rassit à sa place alors que son père ne la lâcha pas du regard et déclara:«-Il y a des solutions Em' ! Il y a toujours des solutions...Le seul problème c'est que...» Cal marqua une pause puis reprit la parole. «C'est que la...tumeur...» Dieu qu'il était difficile de prononcer ce mot pour lui.«Est assez mal située, donc cela sera une opération difficile.»

«-Oui mais tout va bien se passer!» Réfuta Emily les yeux écarquillés de peur.

«-Oui bien sûr pourquoi cela ne se passerait pas bien!» Répliqua t-il.

«-Cal...» Rétorqua la psychologue de manière réprobatrice.

«-Quoi?! C'est vrai ! Il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela se passe mal ! Le meilleur neurochirurgien des Etats-Unis va t'opérer donc cela va bien se passer!» Proclama l'homme en se levant de sa chaise.

«-C'est vrai c'est lui qui va t'opérer?» Demanda Emily en comprenant à qui son père faisait référence .

«-Normalement oui.» Répondit la psychologue en prenant les mains de l'adolescente dans les siennes pour la rassurer.

«-Comment ça normalement?! Il va le faire!» Rétorqua l'expert en mensonge les deux mains dans les poches de son jean.

«-Em'.» Coupa la jeune femme. «Ton père et moi on part à Seattle pour l'opération...»

«-Je viens avec vous!» Répliqua la jeune fille sans détrour.

«-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible...»

«-Gillian à raison tu as les cours, et c'est ta mère qui te garde.» Renchérit le père d'un air désolé.

«-Mais je veux venir!»

«-Je suis désolé ma puce mais tu vas devoir rester sur Washington.» Proclama Cal.

À ces mots les yeux de l'adolescentes devinrent plus humides.

«-Hey...» souffla Gillian en posant une main affectueuse sur la joue de l'adolescente. «Je te donnerais des nouvelles dès qu'on le pourra et si tu as envies de m'appeler, même la nuit fais le.» Affirma t-elle.

Emily hocha lentement la tête, alors que la jeune femme lui sourit.

«-Ça va aller tu verras...»

L'adolescente se leva soudainement de sa chaise et s'empressa d'enlacer la psychologue dans ses bras. D'abord surprise cette dernière se laissa faire puis répondit au geste tout en caressant de sa main le dos de la jeune fille. Voyant ce tableau, Cal émit un léger sourire en coin puis s'approcha des deux femmes. Il caressa ensuite les cheveux de sa fille tout en encrant un regard tendre dans celui de Gillian.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que de l'autre côté de la vitre, dans le couloir de l'entreprise, se trouvait le mentalist et le médecin le plus exécrable de tout les Etat-Unis assis sur un canapé à regarder la scène tout en mangeant des bonbons.

«-C'est touchant!» Proclama House d'un ton un peu cynique en croquant une sucrerie chocolaté.

«-Ouais...» Souffla Patrick avec une légère tristesse dans la voix.

Entendant ce ton changeant Gregory tourna brusquement sa tête vers le blond, le contempla quelques secondes et demanda: «Ça va?»

«-Oui!» Affirma t-il dans un sourire en se levant précipitamment. «Pourquoi cela n'irait pas?!» Fit il en commençant à s'éloigner.

«-Peut-être parce que cela t'as fais penser à ce que tu n'as plus.» Déclara House sans prendre des pincettes en mangeant un autre bonbon.

Dos au médecin l'homme resta d'abord immobile puis affirma d'une voix maîtrisée et joyeuse: «-Dis leur que je les attend dehors, et de ne pas trop tarder sinon je finirais comme le marines Mr Freeze!» Après quoi Jane continua sa marche puis disparu à un angle de couloir.

«-L'humour est presque toujours la colère maquillé!» Déclara l'homme à la canne en se levant lui aussi pour rejoindre son ami.

_** À SUIVRE...**_

* * *

TorriGilly: J'avoue que c'est triste...Mais j'ai un peu rattrapé le coup avec l'histoire Danger public! :D Et au fait merci pour ton com' :)


	12. Chapter 12 : Un instant de répit

**Chapitre 12 : Un instant de répit **

Après avoir avoué sa maladie à Emily, Gillian accompagnée de son meilleur ami, avait dû se rendre chez ses parents pour leur dire toute la vérité. Ces derniers furent dévasté par la nouvelle et malgré l'émotion intense qu'elle avait ressentit sur l'instant, elle avait tenté de faire bonne figure afin de leur redonner confiance face à la situation qui semblait désespéré. Lors de cet aveux difficile, Cal avait essayé de réconforter les deux personnes âgées, bien qu'entre eux cela n'avait jamais été une grande histoire d'amour.

Suite à cela ils avaient discuté de ce sujet pendant plus de deux heures, puis voyant le soleil se couché les deux experts en mensonge avaient déclaré devoir rentrer chez eux afin de ce préparer pour le voyage de demain. À cette information les deux parents eurent une mine dépitée puisque pour des raisons de santé ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas accompagner leur fille pour l'opération. Pour les rassurer Gillian leur avait affirmé qu'elle leur donnerait des nouvelles à chaque fois que possible et qu'ils ne devaient pas se sentir coupable de la laisser partir, car elle n'allait pas traverser cette épreuve toute seule. Après quoi elle avait rajouté avec un regard complice de son meilleur ami qu'elle était très bien entouré et que tout se passerait bien.

**(**Musique-**Bloom - Gypsy & the cat )**

Le jour suivant tout le petit groupe d'amis avait pris l'avion pour se rendre à Seattle. Ce qui d'après les mots de Cal en sortant de l'appareil fut:

«-Un pure enfer !» Proclama Lightman en appelant un taxi alors que Gillian ria à ses côtés.

«-Rhoo ça va Cal...»Réfuta House en posant ses deux mains sur sa canne.

«-Jamais plus je voyage avec vous deux réunis!»

«-Mais c'était marrant!» Répliqua Jane dans un sourire.

«-Marrant ?!» Riposta l'expert en mensonge acerbe en tournant sa tête pour fixer les deux hommes qui lui servait d'amis.

«-Bah ouais!» Répondit Gregory avec un haussement d'épaule.

«-Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce qui doit être "Marrant"! Car faire croire à tout le monde que vous êtes victime d'une MST en criant presque dans l'avion...Excusez moi du peu mais ce n'est pas...Marrant!» Fit Cal en ponctuant bien sur le dernier mot.

«-Ah bah pourtant la tête de l'hôtesse était mémorable!» Déclara House avec un grand sourire.

«-Non ce qui était drôle c'était de voir l'hypocondriaque à notre gauche entrain d'avoir les symptômes !» Répliqua Patrick hilare.

«-Vous...! Rhoo et puis merde...» Abandonna Lightman exaspéré en montant dans le taxi avec Gillian qui gloussait toujours.

«-Non ce qui était génial c'était le mec homophobe derrière nous!» Proclama le médecin en ouvrant la portière de devant.

«-Ah ouii ! Il n'arrêtait de mettre des coups de pieds dans mon siège ! Je pensais qu'il avait la maladie de Parkinson...Mais maintenant je comprend mieux!» Dit Patrick toujours souriant tout en entrant dans la voiture.

Le reste du trajet se passa assez calment malgré les quelques blagues stupides du mentalist et du médecin à la canne durant le voyage. Et ce fut donc sous un soupire de soulagement de Cal que les quatre protagonistes arrivèrent enfin devant un immense hôpital.

«-Tient ça n'y était pas ça avant.» Stipula House alors que le petit groupe marchait valise en main jusqu'au bâtiment.

«-Quoi donc?» Demanda Cal intrigué.

«-L'arbuste à côté du banc!» Répondit le médecin avec sérieux se qui fit éclater de rire Gillian et Patrick.

«-Bon sang...»Soupira Lightman alors qu'il poussait la porte de l'établissement où il y était inscrit : _Seattle grace mercy west hospital._

«-J'ai toujours trouvé cet hôpital prétentieux à souhait! Avec leur médecin au visage parfait, leur décoration à la _HGTV Star_ , leur patient au tain rosé...» Râla House alors qu'il se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'information.

«-C'est sûr qu'on se sent beaucoup moins en sécurité lorsqu'on est accueillit par ce genre de personne que par un médecin exécrable, boiteux et par dessus tout qui se shoot à la vicodin !» Rétorqua Cal non sans cynisme.

«-Tout à fait d'accord !» Approuva le médecin aux yeux bleus.

«-Bonjour je m'appelle Gillian Foster, j'aimerais parler au Docteur...» La jeune femme n'eu pas besoin de finir sa phrase qu'un homme aux cheveux brun étincelant arriva vers eux en déclarant les bras grands ouvert: «Gillian!»

Reconnaissant l'homme en blouse blanche la psychologue eu un grand sourire et s'approcha de celui-ci pour l'enlacer.

«-Derek...» Souffla t-elle dans ses bras.

Remarquant que l'étreinte amical devenait un peu trop longue du goût de Cal, il sentit comme une sensation étrange l'envahir et il ne sut pourquoi mais il ne put s'empêcher d'y serrer ses dents puis d'y faire une petite moue avec sa bouche. Après quoi, avec les deux mains dans ses poches il s'approcha avec rapidité de ses deux amis et proclama: «Tu sais que tu as d'autres amis!»

Le neurochirurgien ria quelque peu de sa jalousie possessive, que l'expert en mensonge essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler, puis se sépara lentement de Gillian.

«-Ça va ?» Demanda Derek à la psychologue en posant une main amical sur son épaule.

«-Fatiguée mais ça peut aller.»

Le brun lui offrit un sourire avant de tourner sa tête vers les trois hommes se trouvant derrière la jeune femme.

«-Et bien! Tu es venu avec du monde à ce que je vois!»

«-En effet !» Sourit Gillian en se retournant pour regarder ses amis.

«-Comment va le Docteur Mamour?!» Questionna House avec un ton ironique.

«-Très bien et le Docteur le plus cynique du monde?» Demanda à son tour d'un ton rieur le brun en tendant une poignée amical à l'homme à la canne.

«-Hmm...Bien ! Enfin tant que tes internes ne trainent pas vers moi je me porte bien !» Répondit Gregory en acceptant la poignée de main.

«-Docteur Mamour?! Ce nom te poursuit même encore aujourd'hui!» S'exclama le mentalist.

«-C'est parce qu'il doit bien m'aller je suppose ! Comment vas-tu Patrick?» Demanda le médecin de Seattle en s'approchant du blond qui lui offrit une petite accolade.

«-En pleine forme! Je viens de me remettre d'une MST mais maintenant je vais mieux!»

À ces paroles Derek fronça ses sourcils alors que Gillian déclara en roulant des yeux: «-Il rigole Derek...»

«-Avec eux on ne sait jamais!» Répliqua Shepherd avec un sourire en faisant désormais face à Cal. «Cal.» Le salua Derek en lui souriant.

«-Derek.» Fit l'expert en mensonge en lui donnant une légère étreinte qui ne dura que très peu de seconde alors qu'il reprit très vite sa position initial.

Le neurochirurgien fut quelque peu surpris par ce peu de chaleurosité chez son ami mais préféra ne pas en prendre en compte en songeant qu'il devait être épuisé par le voyage ainsi que par ce qu'il arrivait à leur amie en commun. Enfin amie pour lui mais pour Cal...

«-Alors !» Proclama Derek. «Vous avez fait bon voyage?»

«-Heu et bien...» Commença à dire Patrick vite coupé par Cal.

«-On peut changer de sujet!»

«-Heu si vous voulez...Je vous propose qu'on aille manger et qu'on regarde tes scans après. Au fait vous les avez?»

«-Ouaip !» Affirma House en tapotant de sa main son sac à dos.

«-Parfait, suivez-moi!»

Alors que le petit groupe marchait en direction de la salle de restauration de l'hôpital Gillian demanda soudainement : «-Au fait elles sont où Meredith et Cristina?»

«-Au bloc ! Cristina pratique une opération à coeur ouvert et Meredith est avec le docteur Bailey, elles font une appendicectomie.»

«-Pourquoi elle a était punis ?» Questionna House alors qu'il remarqua quelques regards se diriger vers sa petite personne.

«-Non elle n'a pas été punis.» Ria Derek. «C'est juste qu'Owen a dit vouloir revenir aux fondamentaux en ramenant les résidents au opération de leur début d'interna.»

«-Hmm...Les origines !» Proclama Gregory en déviant le regard de certains médecins en blouse blanche qui le dévisageait un peu trop.

«-C'est fou mais d'après les micros-expressions des personnes qui te regardes Greg, ils ont plus envie de te demander un autographe que de te frapper!» Déclara Cal tout en marchant de manière nonchalante avec les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. «Ce qui est plutôt...rare!»

«-C'est la rançon du succès !» Rétorqua le neurochirurgien. «Tu sais que tu t'ai fais une bonne réputation à Seattle!»

«-Vraiment?!» Répondit House sur un ton faussement surpris en remarquant quelques internes féminine se pincer la lèvre inférieur à son passage.

«-Ouch ! C'est chaud!» Proclama Lightman en voyant les filles faire tout en marchant à reculons.

«-Cal...» Réprimanda Gillian en prenant son bras pour le retourner.

«-Quoi?»

«-Regardes devant toi.»

«-J'ai rien fais ! C'est pas moi qu'elles regardaient tu sais ?!» Se défendit l'expert en mensonge.

«-N'en profites pas pour te rincer l'oeil!»

«-Mais c'est qu'on serait jalouse!» Répliqua l'homme en réutilisant les mots de son amie tout en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

«-Plus que tu ne le crois...» Murmura la jeune femme pour elle même.

Après cet intermède le groupe d'amis décida de servir en nourriture, puis s'installa à une table afin de manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais alors que Patrick allait raconter une nouvelle anecdote embarrassante sur son ami Cal, il fut soudainement déranger par à ce qui semblait être un jeune interne transpirant de manque de confiance en soit vu la manière dont la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses mains tremblait.

«-Vous...Vous...êtes bien le Docteur House?» Demanda le jeune homme en bégayant.

«-Qui le demande?» Répliqua sèchement le concerné en piquant avec férocité un morceau de nourriture dans son assiette.

«-Je...Je...»

«-Ils sont tous comme ça chez vous? Ou c'est juste qu'il a une maladie congénital?» Demanda cyniquement l'homme à la canne.

«-Non je crois que là il est juste impressionné!» Expliqua Derek d'un ton amusé.

«-Mouais bah s'il compte rester planter là toute la journée, je crois que je vais me servir de ma canne!»

«-Je...Je...» Continua de bafouiller l'interne.

«-Savais' pas qu'il existait plus narcissique que moi ici!» rétorqua House en faisant référence au nombre répété du pronom personnel que le jeune utilisait depuis plus d'une minute. «Bon accouches parce que sinon cette canne va me servir à autre qu'a marcher si tu vois ce que je veux dire!»

«-Je peux avoir un autographe s'il vous plait!» Déblatéra l'interne d'une seule traite pour ensuite soupirer de soulagement.

«-Et bah voilà ! C'était pas si dur!» Dit le médecin aux yeux bleus en lui arrachant la feuille des mains pour y signer un mot.

«-Tu me dois 10 dollars !» Proclama Cal en tendant sa main au mentalist.

«-Mouais...N'empêche que j'aurais juré que ça serait la fille rousse qui lui aurait demander en premier!» Répliqua le blond un peu déçu tout en sortant un billet de sa poche afin de le donner à son ami.

«-Merci!» Déclara Lightman avec un grand sourire pour ensuite mettre le billet dans poche.

«-J'y crois pas vous avez pariez sur qui allait demander un autographe à Greg?!» Demanda interloquée Gillian.

«-Yep!» Confirma l'expert en mensonge. «J'ai parié que ça serait lui qui demanderait en premier! Enfin s'il ne tombait pas avant dans les pommes...»

«-Rhaa je suis sûr que si on avait attendu 10 secondes de plus, ça serait la rousse qui serait venu!» Proclama Jane en désignant d'un hochement tête une jeune femme aux cheveux roux qui détourna rapidement son regard de leur table.

«-Kepner?!» Fit Derek presque choqué. «Tu rigoles!»

«-Je suis sûr que c'est le genre de fille à être marié à Jesus...» Affirma Cal en plissant ses yeux tout en observant la rouquine au loin.

«-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire...» Soupira le neurochirurgien alors que House était entrain de rendre le papier à l'interne qui eu une mine déconfite en lisant ce qui avait été inscrit dessus. Et c'est avec une rapidité non feinte que ce dernier partit sans un mot pour rejoindre sa table.

«-Et merci c'est pour les chiens!» S'écria House blasé.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as écris pour qu'il fasse cette tête?» Demanda Cal intrigué alors qu'il avait vu l'expression de l'interne passée sur son visage.

«-Une prescription pour des petites pilules bleus !»Répliqua Gregory alors qu'il parlait la bouche pleine.

Derek fit une mine interrogative pendant quelques secondes à cette réponse, quand il s'exclama soudainement hilare: «-Tu as osé lui écrire une ordonnance pour du viagra!»

«-Bah quoi ?! Ce mec est encore plus coincé qu'un manche à balais, ce qu'il lui faut c'est du sex!» réfuta House alors que toutes les personnes autour de la table éclatèrent de rire.«Et j'pense qu'il devrait commencer à décompresser avec la petite rouquine, j'suis sûr que sous ses aires de Saint ni touche elle doit être une vrai tigresse!»

«-Tu es horrible Greg...» Fit Gillian en buvant une gorgé d'eau.

«-T'as fais un pléonasme Gill'!» Proclama Cal alors que la tablé ria de plus belle sauf House qui leur offrit un sourire hypocrite suivit d'un : «Ha-Ha ! Très drôle!»

«-Ne te vexes pas Greg... Si tu veux, pour "décompresser" Derek pourra toujours te prescrire de ces petites pilules magiques, que tu as l'air de si bien connaître !»

À ces mots le médecin aux yeux bleus pris un morceau de pain et le jeta sur le blond faisant rire tout le monde même la victime du projectile lancé.

_** À SUIVRE...**_

* * *

TorriGilly: Un petit chapitre plus en douceur ^^ Mais... à suivre muhaha


	13. Chapter 13 : Que faire ?

**Chapitre 13 : Que faire ? (Ocean - The Bravery )**

Après le repas le groupe d'amis s'était levé pour se rendre à une salle d'attente de l'hôpital qui était entourée par de grande baie vitrée.

«-Bon je vais regarder les radios et après je reviens vous voir, Ok?» Déclara Derek dans un sourire alors qu'il tenait les radios dans une de ses mains tout en regardant ses amis qui était assis sur des bancs afin de patienter.

«-Ok!» Dirent l'ensemble des personnes avec plus au moins de motivation, sauf Cal qui n'avait même pas dénié regarder le médecin dans les yeux préférant fixer un point invisible sur le sol. Le neurochirurgien le voyant faire fronça ses sourcils mais ne répliqua rien, et décida de faire volte face au groupe quand House se leva soudainement de sa place en s'exclamant: «-Attends je viens avec toi!»

«-Heu...Si tu veux! Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'en marchant dans les couloirs on puisse voler ta canne comme objet collector?!»répondit le brun alors que Gregory vit Cal lui lancer un regard noir.

«-Nope! C'est pas vraiment de ça que j'ai peur...»Souffla t-il en marchant au côté de son ami pour se rendre au service de radiologie.

Dix minutes plus tard les deux médecins étaient arrivés dans la salle de prédilection et House dans un étrange silence s'était assit sur un siège derrière le neurochirurgien afin de l'observer. Ce dernier commença à poser les radios une à une sur une surface plane tout en parlant: «-Tu ne trouves pas Cal étrange? Enfin je sais qu'il l'est tout le temps et avec ce qu'il se passe avec Gill' je comprend...Mais j'ai sentis qu'il mettait énormément de distance entre lui et moi. Et il ne m'avait jamais fait ça auparavant...»

L'homme à la canne ne répondit rien à son ami, alors que celui-ci alluma enfin la lumière des tableaux muraux pour voir la transparence des radios. «-Ça doit être à cause de la situation.» Se dit Derek alors qu'il se recula d'un pas pour observer les photos pendant que House le fixait tout en posant ses deux mains sur sa canne lorsque quelques secondes plus tard le neurochirurgien serrât ses poings à en faire blanchir ses jointures.

«-Il m'a mentit...» Souffla soudainement Derek alors qu'un silence glacial s'était répandu dans la pièce.

«-La tumeur n'est pas très grosse mais...» Commença à dire Gregory.

«-Elle est en plein dans l'hémisphère gauche !» S'écria Shepherd en colère.

«-Elle est difficilement accessible, Cal pensait que...»

«-Quoi ?! Il pensait quoi ?!» Continua de vociférer le neurochirurgien en se retournant vers son ami qui était toujours d'un naturel calme. «Que j'allais dire oui?! Que j'allais ouvrir le crâne d'une de mes amies et me dire que si j'échoue ce n'était pas grave?!»

«-Il voulait une chance de la sauver.»

«-Tu étais au courant?!»

«-... »

«-J'y crois pas...» Soupira le médecin en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. «Il faut...il faut que je lui parle !» S'exclama l'homme en blouse blanche en sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

«-Il a mentit pour lui donner une chance !» Cria House en se levant lui aussi pour le poursuivre.

«-Il a mentit pour rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre!» Rétorqua le brun en prenant les escaliers afin d'aller plus vite alors que l'homme à la canne dû prendre l'ascenseur.

Enfin au rez-de chaussé Derek marcha avec détermination vers ses amis et déclara d'une voix autoritaire tout en camouflant sa colère.

«-Cal! Je pourrais te parler deux minutes s'il te plait.»

Le concerné qui était assit dans une pause nonchalante regarda quelques secondes le visage de son ami, et y vit une forte émotion négative qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Et c'est en voyant son regard incessant entre lui et Gillian, que Cal se leva d'un bond sous les yeux perturbés de la jeune femme.

«-Heu...tout va bien?» Demanda inquiète la psychologue alors que les deux hommes s'éloignaient.

«-Yep Honey ! On va juste discuter d'un truc et on revient !» Répondit l'expert en mensonge sans la regarder alors que Derek l'emmenait un peu plus loin dans un couloir là où des oreilles indiscrètes ne pourraient pas les entendre.

«-Tu m'a mentis !» Fit Derek énervé en chuchotant.

«-J'avais mes raisons !»répliqua l'expert en mensonge sur le même ton.

«-Tes raisons ?! Tu rigoles j'espère! Tu pensais sérieusement que si j'étais devant le fait accomplie je serais plus enclin à dire oui?!»

«-...»

«-Je suis désolé mais je refuse ! Il existe d'autres neurochirurgiens dans le pays, je peux vous en donner la liste.»

«-C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre!»

«-Pourquoi moi?!»

«-Parce que t'es le meilleur!»

«-Je ne vais pas ouvrir le crâne d'une de mes amies en sachant qu'il y a trop de risque pur endommager son cerveau !»

«-Si je la perd, je ... ne pourrais pas y survivre.»

«-Et moi si je la tue ! Tu crois que je vais pouvoir y survivre ?! Tu crois que je vais pouvoir me lever tout les matins en prenant le petit déjeuné avec ma famille comme si de rien n'était ?! Tu crois que je vais encore pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux en me disant que j'ai tué la femme que tu ai...» Derek s'arrêta dans son discours et se passa une main lasse sur son visage. «Je ne ferais pas ça au risque de perdre notre amitié, je suis désolé.»

«-Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne serais plus ton ami.»

«-Parce que tu crois que tu le seras encore quand j'arriverais vers toi le visage défait en te disant excuse moi j'ai tué ta meilleure amie?! » Déclara t'il sèchement pour ensuite lui faire volte face.

«-J'ai mentis pour toi!» Proclama l'expert en mensonge un peu plus fortement qu'il aurait voulu tout le pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur.

À ces paroles le médecin de Seattle se retourna brusquement le visage furieux.

«-Comment oses tu utiliser ça contre moi! Tu...»

Mais le neurochirurgien ne pu prononcer un mot de plus alors qu'une jeune femme derrière lui les interrompit.

«-Ça va? Cela fait dix minutes que vous discuter alors je m'inquiétais...»

«-Je...» Commença à dire Shepherd en se tournant vers leur interlocutrice vite coupé par Lightman.

«-Tout va bien Honey ! On parlait juste du bon vieux temps ! De notre si longue amitié, de ce qu'ont était prêt à faire l'un pour l'autre...»

Suite à cette réplique Derek tourna sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de désolation et partit subitement en entendant son bipper sonner tout en déclarant:

«-Excusez moi j'ai une urgence.»

Le neurochirurgien partit sans un mot de plus laissant les deux experts en mensonges seul face à face.

«-Vous parliez de quoi?» Demanda la psychologue en penchant légèrement sa tête en observant le visage de Cal.

«-Je te l'ai dis du bon vieux temps!» Affirma t-il pour la seconde fois en passant un bras autour de la taille de son amie pour la faire avancer vers les bancs.

La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils de suspicion mais ne répliqua rien alors qu'ils allaient à nouveau s'assoir à leur place.

* * *

Une heure plus tard ayant fini l'urgence de son précédent patient,Derek, toujours aussi énervé marchait sur la passerelle de l'immense hôpital afin d'y rejoindre l'autre bout. Mais à mi-parcours il s'arrêta subitement en voyant son ami mentalist droit comme un "i" les deux mains dans son dos contemplant l'extérieur du Seattle Hospital, grâce aux immenses baies vitrées qui lui faisaient face. Et c'est dans un soupir que le neurochirurgien se mit à ses côtés en s'appuyant contre la rambarde de sécurité tout en fixant lui aussi l'extérieur.

Un silence de quelques minutes se fit entre les deux hommes quand tout d'un coup Jane déclara d'une voix apaisée: «-Le soleil qui commence à se coucher sur une ville c'est toujours un magnifique spectacle...»

«-Il m'a mentit...» Souffla Derek.

«-...»

«-Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire l'opération c'est trop risqué.. Il faut qu'ils prennent un autre neurochirurgien.»

«- ...»

«-Comment il a pu me mentir, en sachant ce qui était en jeu?!»

«-Tu sais...quand on aime quelqu'un aussi fort que ça, on est prêt à tout les sacrifices du monde pour sauver cette personne. Et pour Cal le mensonge et l'un des plus grands sacrifices qu'il puisse faire après la mort.»

«-Je sais il me l'a déjà prouvé...» Répondit dépité le médecin en fixant à nouveau les baies vitrés.

«-Si j'avais eu l'occasion de mentir à un de mes plus proche amis pour avoir une infime chance de sauver la vie des personnes que j'aime...» Patrick marqua une pause puis affirma la voix posée. «Je le ferais sans hésitation.»

«-Patrick...» Soupira Shepherd attristé en comprenant à quoi il faisait référence.

«-Cal a été prêt à mentir pour toi, et je sais qu'il serait prêt à risquer sa vie pour toi si tu étais en danger, la question est: Qu'est-ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour lui au nom de votre amitié?»

Un ange passa suite à cette question rhétorique quand soudainement le mentalist pris la parole.

«-Tu sais pourquoi j'aime regarder le soleil qui se couche?» Demanda Patrick en déviant une seconde son regard sur le médecin qui lui fit un hochement négatif de la tête.«Parce que je sais que quand il se couche il met fin à une journée qui peut être la pire que j'ai vécu, mais je sais que quand il reviendra le lendemain matin il pourra aussi m'offrir la plus belle de ma vie.»

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que le blond tapota d'un geste amical l'épaule du chirurgien pour ensuite partir afin de rejoindre ses autres amis qui étaient restés en bas.Désormais seul, Derek serrât sa mâchoire et c'est les deux mains liées sur la barre de sécurité qu'il baissa sa tête de dépit.

_**À SUIVRE... **_

* * *

TorriGilly : Argh décidément tu me connais bien maintenant lol En effet c'est triste...


	14. Chapter 14 : Par amitié

** Chapitre 14 : Par amitié (Rise Up - Ben Lee) **

Et c'est après plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion que Derek descendit de la passerelle pour se rendre à la salle d'attente. Mais alors qu'il fit une pause dans sa marche en regardant au loin ses amis rirent, il prit une grande inspiration, puis avança de manière déterminée jusqu'à eux et avec un grand sourire placardé sur son visage il proclama : «-Bon et bien Gill' si tu veux bien je vais te montrer ta chambre!»

À cette annonce Cal ferma ses yeux de soulagement puis les rouvrit pour les plonger dans ceux souriant de son ami.

«-C'est partit alors !»Répondit Gillian en se levant de sa place en même temps que ses autres compagnons.

«-Argh j'espère que ce n'est pas une chambre à partager avec un autre patient parce que sinon crois moi je porte plainte contre ton hôpital Derek !» Vociféra House alors que le petit groupe se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs sauf Cal et le neurochirurgien qui se faisaient désormais face à face.

«-Mer...»Commença à dire Lightman vite coupé par l'homme à la blouse blanche.

«-Ne dis rien... Je sais que si j'étais dans la même situation que toi avec Meredith j'aurais fais pareil et... Je suis prêt à faire cela pour notre amitié.»

L'expert en mensonge hésita un moment mais pris toute de même son ami dans ses bras pour une étreinte amical.

«-Bon si les demoiselles pouvaient se dépêcher...Non parce que là, je ne suis pas sûr que ma canne va résister bien longtemps !»Proclama House alors qu'il tentait avec sa canne de retenir les portes de l'ascenseur pour empêcher qu'elles ne puissent se refermer sur eux.

«-Greg...» Soupira exaspérée Gillian alors qu'elle avait sourit tendrement en regardant la scène qui lui faisait face.

«-Quoi?! Rhoo j'ai pas dis que j'étais contre les câlins entre mecs, je dis juste qu'ils pourraient le faire dans l'ascenseur! Et en plus, cela serait plus discret car on va croire que le plus beau médecin de l'hôpital est gay! Et ce n'est pas avec ce genre de rumeur qu'il aura droit à des subventions après!»

«-Un chocolat !» Proposa soudainement Patrick alors qu'il présenta sa main avec au creux de celle-ci la sucrerie en question. «Ça va te détendre.» Chuchota t-il en guise d'explication se qui fit éclater de rire Gillian et lever les yeux au ciel de Gregory.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard Gillian fut enfin installée dans sa chambre et s'est vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital qu'elle s'était allongée dans son lit.

«-Ça va... la chambre est plutôt sympa...» Fit House assit sur une chaise tout en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses mains.

«-Cela manque un peu de couleur, mais elle est plutôt spacieuse!» Renchérit Patrick assit à côté du médecin.

«-Et bien moi je la trouve parfaite!» Proclama Gillian dans un sourire. «N'est-ce pas Cal?» demanda la jeune femme alors qu'elle tourna sa tête en direction de son ami qui était installé dans un grand fauteuil à côté d'elle.«Cal?» L'interpella t-elle pour la seconde fois alors qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

«-Hin quoi ? Tu disais honey ?»

«-Cal tu es sûr que ça...»

La psychologue ne pu finir sa question que deux jeunes femmes en blouse blanche pénétrèrent dans la pièce alors que l'une d'entre d'elles s'exclama: «-Et c'est au détour d'un arrêt cardiaque qu'on apprend qu'une des nos amies est dans notre hôpital!»

«-Bonjour Cristina !» Salua Gillian dans une sourire alors que la concernée s'approcha d'elle. «Meredith!» Salut-elle une autre fois en voyant la blonde entrer.

«-Derek m'a dit ce que tu as, tu vas bien?» Demanda inquiète la dénommé Meredith en posant une de ses mains sur le bras de la patiente.

«-Ça peut aller, enfin pour le moment...»

«-Tu verras ça va bien se passer.» Rassura la blonde.

«-Et nous on nous demande pas comment ça va ?!» Questionna offusqué Gregory avec une mine désabusée.

«-Les amis avec une tumeur au cerveau passe avant les amis drogués!»Réfuta Cristina en se retournant vers le médecin à la canne.

«-Bah je sais quoi commander pour Noël!»Répondit House du tac au tac.

«-Tu devrais plutôt te commander de la gentillesse!» Rétorqua Patrick.

«-Écoutes ce que te dis Blondinet!» Répliqua Yang.

«-Tu vas m'appeler comme ça encore longtemps, Cristina?»

«-Hmm...Moui ! Je trouve que cela te va très bien !»

Jane s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un homme aux cheveux grisonnant entra dans la pièce en déclarant: «Hey ! Je suis toujours le dernier à être au courant dans cette hôpital ou quoi ?!»

«-Mark...» Souffla Gillian en voyant le chirurgien plasticien venir au près d'elle.

«-Non sérieux Gillian ?! C'est en écoutant une infirmière discuter que j'ai appris que tu étais là!»

«-En écoutant ou en reluquant?» Demanda Gregory un sourire dans la voix.

«-La ferme Greg !» Répliqua le chirurgien.

«-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette chambre?!» Demanda soudainement interloquée une petite femme à la peau noir qui était entrain de rentrer dans la pièce en compagnie d'un homme roux et de Derek.

«-Miranda! Dites à cette jeune femme ici présente...»Commença à dire Mark en désignant la patiente dans son lit, sous le regard surpris de la dénommé Miranda. «Oui enfin je veux dire..."Docteur Bailey" dites à cette jeune femme qu'on ne se cache pas à ses amis quand on se trouve dans une chambre d'hôpital!»

«-De UN je comprend parfaitement que cette jeune femme ne vous ai rien dis à VOUS ! Bien que je ne la connaisse pas... De DEUX tout les médecins dans cette pièce devraient déjà se préparer pour aller à leur bloc opératoire respectif!»

«-J'ai pas envi.» Déclara soudainement House sous le rire de Patrick.

«-Et de TROIS...» Continua Bailey faisant abstraction des paroles de l'homme à la canne. «Il y a trop de monde ici ! Alors je veux que tout le monde sorte immédiatement de cette chambre!»

À cet ordre aucunes personnes présentent dans la pièce ne bougea d'un iota. Remarquant cela la petite femme fit une mine désabusée et s'exclama d'un ton autoritaire tout en faisant des gestes avec ses bras vers la porte: «Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans "immédiatement" ! Allez tout le monde sort!»

Meredith,Cristina et Mark soupirèrent et sortir de la pièce les bras ballants.

«-Allez et plus vite que ça!» Proclama la femme médecin. «Et vous aussi !» Dit-elle en désignant avec le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains Gregory et Patrick.

«-On est des proches !» Expliqua Patrick.

«-Écoutez à moins que votre amie veut que vous la voyez dénudée, je pense que vous feriez mieux de partir!»

«-Ça ne me dérange pas...» Dit l'homme à la canne avec un grand sourire.

«-Mais moi oui !» Répliqua Gillian avec le même sourire.

À cette réponse Patrick et Gregory se levèrent en soupirant et marchèrent en direction de la sortie. Quand soudainement ce denier s'arrêta brusquement face à Bailey.

«-Vous savez que je suis le Docteur House!» Proclama l'homme aux yeux bleus comme si cela voulait tout dire.

«-Et moi je suis le Docteur Miranda Bailey enchanté!»Se présenta t-elle comme ne voyant pas où le médecin à la canne voulait en venir, ce qui avait eu pour résultat fermé subitement la bouche de celui-ci.

«-Oh-mon-dieu!» Dit Jane avec lenteur. «Je vous aime !» Fit le mentalist en prenant la petite femme dans ses bras.

«-Mais qu'est-ce que...?!» Commença à dire Miranda alors qu'elle était restée totalement immobile face à cette soudaine étreinte de ce parfait inconnu aux cheveux blond.

«-Epousez moi!» Continua Patrick dans son délire.

«-Mais lâchez-moi !» Déclara Bailey en bougeant dans tout les sens pour se défaire de l'emprise de l'homme au costume trois pièce.

«-Jamais j'aurais cru de toute ma vie! Que quelqu'un puisse...» Patrick fit une pause comme s'il avait vu un ange tombé du ciel puis finit par dire. «Aujourd'hui est un jour solennelle mes frères! Nous allons prier pour le jour ou le grand Gregory House ici présent ! Le maître de la réplique à été détrôné et de surcroit le jour où on a réussit à le faire taire!» Proclama t-il en levant ses bras en l'air.«Amen!»

«-Patrick...» Fit un homme aux cheveux roux alors que tout le monde regarda le mentalist avec des yeux ronds.

«-Tu devrais te réjouir Owen!» Répondit Jane au rouquin avec un sourire charmeur.

«-Peut-être...mais là je pense que tu devrais sortir d'ici avant que le Docteur Bailey ne se mette en colère. Et crois moi tu ne veux pas savoir ce que cela fait quand elle se met en colère.» Répondit Owen à son ami.

«-Parce que tu crois que j'ai peur d'une petite femme en blous...»Jane ne fini même pas sa phrase alors qu'il rencontra le regard ténébreux de Bailey. «À plus Gillian!» Dit précipitamment le blond en sortant avec rapidité de la chambre en compagnie de House qui s'était rembrunit.

«-Bon je vais te laisser aussi...» Souffla Cal en se levant de sa place.

«-Tu peux rester Cal.» Proclama Owen en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de l'expert en mensonge.

«-C'est moi qui ai demandé à Miranda de leur dire qu'on devait faire des examens à Gill' pour les faire partir afin qu'on puisse être plus tranquille.»Affirma Derek un dossier dans les mains.

«-Si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais passer un coup de fil à ma fille...»

«-Heu si tu veux...» Fit Owen un peu perplexe quant à cette réponse.

«-Tu ne veux pas le faire plus tard, parce qu'on va parler des étapes de la procédure chirurgical et...» Expliqua Derek.

«-Tu m'expliqueras après ok. Ça ne te dérange pas Honey?» Demanda Cal à la jeune femme.

«-Non, bien sûr que non...» Répondit Gillian avec un petit sourire timide.

«-Ok.» Dit l'expert en mensonge en s'approchant de son amie afin de lui offrir un baiser sur son front.«À tout à l'heure alors...»

«-À tout à l'heure.» Souffla t-elle alors qu'elle vit l'homme partir de la chambre.

«-Bon et bien on va t'expliquer toutes les étapes de la procédures point par point.»Proclama Derek.

«-Comme tu le sais je ne fais pas partie du service de neurologie tout comme le Docteur Bailey mais sous l'accord de Derek nous avons voulu t'aider dans cette épreuve.» Lui signifia Owen avec un sourire.

«-Et si vous avez la moindre question vous ou vous votre mari posez la nous!» Rajouta Miranda ce qui fit légèrement rire les deux autres chirurgiens. «Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?» Demanda Bailey ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans un sujet pareil.

«-Cal n'est pas mon mari, c'est juste un ami...» Rectifia Gillian avec un petite sourire tout en déplaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

«-Oh ! Excusez moi ! je pensais que... vu qu'il vous a appelé par un surnom...je pensais que...» Balbutia la femme en blouse blanche.

«-Ce n'est pas grave.» Répondit la psychologue d'un ton doux.

«-Tout le monde leur font la réflexion.» Signifia Owen à Miranda au creux de son oreille pour ne pas que la patiente puisse l'entendre.

«-Alors voilà comment je vais procéder, tout d'abord il faut que tu saches que je vais d'abord pratiquer une biopsie afin de voir si la tumeur est cancéreuse ou non. Après cela pour la retirer je vais faire ce qu'on appelle une opération éveiller, car je vais devoir passer par ton lobe temporal. Et comme tu le sais c'est une zone très sensible car elle regroupe les fonctions de l'audition, du langage, de la vue et de la mémoire. Et puisque ta tumeur se situe plus dans les aires du langage tu va devoir rester éveiller car cela me permettra dans l'instant de savoir si j'ai endommagé ton contrôle de la parole ou d'autres parties de ton cerveau. Ensuite...» Continua Derek en montrant une tablette tactile avec un cerveau de synthèse à la jeune femme.

* * *

Une heure plus tard Derek eu enfin finit sa présentation et alors que les trois médecins commencèrent à sortir de la pièce, Gillian déclara soudainement: «Derek! Je peux te parler deux minutes s'il te plait.»

«-Heu oui...bien sûr !» Répondit le neurochirurgien en revenant au près de la psychologue alors qu'Owen et Miranda fermèrent la porte après leur passage.

«-Tu as une question à propos de l'intervention?» Demanda le médecin en mettant une main dans sa poche alors que de l'autre il tenait son dossier.

«-Non ce n'est pas ça...C'est juste que je voulais que tu saches que...je sais que Cal t'a menti au sujet de ma tumeur et que si tu voulais refuser l'opération tu le pouvais encore.» Signifia Gillian en posant une main délicate sur le bras de son ami.

«-Gill...» Souffla l'homme en sortant sa main de sa poche pour prendre celle de la jeune femme dans la sienne. «Comment tu as su...»

«-Il n'y a pas que Cal qui sait lire sur les visages.» Signifia Gillian dans un sourire.

«-Oui c'est vrai...»Répondit un peu amusé le brun pour ensuite reprendre un air plus sérieux.«Je ferais l'opération et je la réussirais!»

«-Derek...»

«-Je te le promet ! Normalement je ne fais jamais de promesse à mes patients mais pour toi...Je te promet que j'enlèverais la totalité de la tumeur.»

À ces mots Gillian lui donna un nouveau sourire et Derek la voyant faire le lui rendit et l'embrassa sur son front dans un geste amical.

«-Bon elle est encore toute nue ou on peut rentrer maintenant?!» S'écria un homme derrière la porte coupant ainsi le moment d'intimité entre les deux amis.

«-Greg...» Souffla la psychologue.

«-Il ne changera jamais.»

«-Oh non ! Jamais !» Confirma t-elle en riant avec le neurochirurgien qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

«-Alors on a bien profité du spectacle?!» Questionna House à Derek qui roula ses yeux en passant devant lui pour sortir. «Quoi ?! Et tu nous dis même pas comment c'était ?! Radin!» S'écria le médecin pour que le chirurgien puisse l'entendre dans le couloir sous les yeux interloqués du personnel soignant. «Il est gay c'est pour ça!»proclama t-il en regardant des infirmières qui avaient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

**_À SUIVRE..._**

* * *

TorriGilly: Toujours garder un mouchoirs à porter de main ^^


	15. Chapter 15 : Carte sur table

Lightman5: Chapitre émotion! surtout avec la musique muhaha

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Carte sur table (The weight of us - Sanders Bohkle)**

La nuit tomba sur la ville de Seattle et House,Patrick ainsi que Cal avaient décidé de rentrer à l'hôtel pour une nuit de repos bien mérité. Bien qu'on avait proposé à l'expert en mensonge d'installé un lit à côté de la patiente celui-ci avait étrangement refusé l'offre prétextant vouloir la laisser se reposer sans qu'elle n'ai à entendre ses ronflements pendant la nuit. C'est donc seule, avec parfois la visite des ses amis médecins, que la jeune femme passa sa première nuit à l'hôpital.

Le lendemain matin Derek avait pratiqué comme prévu la biopsie sur la tumeur de Gillian et lorsqu'il était revenu auprès de ses amis pour leur annoncé que celle-ci n'était pas cancéreuse, tous furent soulagé par la nouvelle. Après quoi il avait confirmé la date de la grande opération qui était prévu pour la semaine prochaine. Cal et Gillian l'en avait remercié mais alors que le neurochirurgien s'apprêtait à leur expliquer quelques nouvelles informations concernant le déroulement de l'opération, l'expert en mensonge s'était levé précipitamment affirmant devoir appeler le bureau pour une affaire urgente.

Et ce fût entre blagues stupides de Patrick, vocifération de House, commérages de Meredith et Cristina, discussion sur Lexie Grey de Mark et volatilisation répété de Cal que trois jours s'écoula au Seattle Hospital.

Alors qu'Owen venait voir Gillian dans sa chambre pour un examen habituelle, il vit celle-ci tenter d'effacer quelques larmes de son visage. Très inquiet le chirurgien s'approcha rapidement de la jeune femme et s'assit avec délicatesse sur le bord de son lit pour déclarer:«-Hey...Gill', qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as de nouvelles douleurs?»

«-Si ce n'était que ça...» Répondit la psychologue un peu acerbe.

«-Dis moi ce qu'il se passe, c'est l'opération? Ne t'inquiètes pas... tout va bien se passer.»

«-Arrêtez de dire ça !» Proclama soudainement Gillian énervée en laissant de nouvelles larmes couler sur son doux visage.

«-Quoi donc?»Questionna Owen ne voyant pas ce qu'il avait pût dire de mal.

«-De m'inquiéter! Vous êtes tous là à me dire que tout se passera bien ! Que tout ira bien ! Mais est-ce que tu vois quelque chose de bien se passer depuis que j'ai appris que j'avais une tumeur?! Nos amis sont ici alors qu'ils ont aussi leur problèmes personnel! Je sens une tension se propager entre eux ! Greg et Patrick se jette des blagues à longueur de journée pour cacher leur inquiétude! J'ai une tumeur au cerveau difficile d'accès! C'est un de mes amis qui va m'opérer! Et par dessus tout mon meilleur ami m'esquive depuis plus de 4 jours! Alors non Owen tout ne va pas bien se passer!»

«-Gillian...»Souffla t-il en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras alors que celle-ci pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

«-J'ai besoin de lui Owen...» Avoua t-elle d'une voix tremblante en continuant de pleurer tout en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

«-Je sais...Calmes toi Gill...» Lui dit-il au creux de son oreille en caressant doucement son dos.«Je suis là...»

* * *

Au même instant Cal était entrain d'essayer de faire fonctionner un distributeur à friandise qui refusait de lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Puisque en effet l'homme avait promit à Gillian de lui ramener un petit quelque chose le temps que soit disant Owen puisse l'examiner. Mais face à la machine récalcitrante l'expert en mensonge commença à perdre son sang froid et frappa de manière répété à l'aide de la paume de sa main sur la vitre de sécurité de l'appareil.

«-Tu sais que ce n'est pas en tapant dessus que tu réussiras à la faire marcher.»Proclama Patrick amusé qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

«-Et ce n'est pas en faisant rien qu'elle fonctionnera plus!» Réfuta Lightman en continuant sa manoeuvre.

«-Pas faux!» Approuva l'homme avec un sourire.«Mais tu sais qu'il y a d'autre distributeur à l'étage?»

«-Je sais.» Dit Cal en frappant un peu plus fortement sur la machine alors que quelques regards de patient et du personnel soignant dérivèrent sur eux.

«-Et tu ne veux pas les essayer? Je pense que tu auras plus de chance qu'avec celle-là.»

«-Non!» Répondit l'expert en mensonge d'une voix froide en frappant toujours la machine.

«-Je vois... En fait tu es tombé amoureux de cette machine et donc tu t'ai dis que si tu allais ailleurs c'est comme si dans un sens tu la trompais!»

Cal ne répliqua rien mais serrât simplement sa mâchoire et continua de frapper l'appareil.

«-Quoique ça peut se comprendre le chocolat à l'air meilleur de ce côté ci...»

«-Tu peux arrêter deux minutes s'il te plait !» Proclama brusquement Cal en arrêtant son action pour faire face au mentalist.

«-Je veux bien, mais de quoi tu parles?»

«-De tes blagues à répétitions ! J'en ai plus que marre de t'entendre!»

«-Excuses moi, je ne savais pas que cela te dérangeais...»

«-Si ! Ça me dérange ! Tu vois où on est ?!» Fit l'expert en mensonge énervé en mettant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. «Dans un hôpital ! Et dans un lieu pareil il n'y a pas de quoi rire!»

«-Ah permet moi te dire que tu as tors car comme le dit James Walsh la santé d'un individu est proportionnelle à la quantité de son rire!»

«-Mais j'en ai rien à faire!»S'écria Lightman en fronçant ses sourcils de colère.

«-Pourtant c'est une belle philosophie je trouve!»

«-Mais putain tu vas arrêter! Depuis que tu sais pour Gillian tu n'arrêtes pas de faire de l'humour! Tu crois qu'elle a besoin de ça en ce moment!»

«-Je crois qu'elle aurait besoin d'autre chose sauf que tu ne fais rien pour le lui donner!» Déclara le blond d'un ton plus sérieux.

«-Et qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre?!»

«-Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler.»

«-Non je ne vois pas! Donc dis moi clairement ce que tu penses pour une fois!»

«-Tu veux entendre ce que je pense?!»

«-Ouais !»Affirma l'expert en mensonge avec un regard sombre.

«-Je pense que tu as une trouille d'enfer de la perdre! Alors tu fais tout pour t'éloigner d'elle le plus possible!»

«-Tais toi.» Répliqua son ami énervé par ces propos qui transpirait la vérité.

«-Tu as peur de voir une autre personne mourir! Parce que tu sais que la seule chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler c'est la mort!» Continua de déblatérer l'homme aux yeux bleus en le pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur.

«-TAIS TOI!» Cria Cal furieux en donnant un magistral coup de poing dans la machine ce qui brisa la vitre de protection de celle-ci en mille morceau.

«-Tu as peur de ne jamais pouvoir lui révéler ce que tu ressens réellement pour elle!» Déclara le consultant sur le même ton alors qu'il ne fût qu'a moitié surpris par son comportement.

Et c'est sur cette réplique que Cal s'empressa de plaquer avec force le mentalist contre le mur du couloir d'où ils se trouvaient.

«-J'attendais ça depuis un petit moment !»Dit Patrick avec un rictus sur les lèvres alors que son ami le tenait par le col de sa chemise. «Va y frappes moi! Qu'est-ce que tu attends?!» Défia Jane en plongeant son regard dans celui haineux de son assaillant.

Ce dernier le poing serré et la mâchoire crispée ne fit toujours aucun mouvement.

«-Allez frappes moi!»Proclama le mentalist plus fortement:«Je sais que tu as besoin de ça pour te soulager!»

La respiration de Lighman se fit plus saccadé et voyant cela Patrick sut qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à dire pour le faire tomber.

«-Je sais comment tu étais quand ta mère est morte Cal ! J'étais là ! Je sais que tu te sentais mieux après les combats illégaux que tu faisais ! Je t'offre la possibilité de le faire sur moi sans représailles! Je sais que la seule façon d'évacuer cette peur et cette souffrance en toi c'est par ça !» Le poing de l'expert en mensonge se leva brusquement en l'air quand Jane cria:«-FRAPPES MOI!»

Dans un état second, Cal s'apprêta à frapper l'homme en face de lui quand soudainement un homme en blouse blanche hurla en courant vers eux:«-STOP!»

L'expert en mensonge fut quelque peu surpris par ce cris et relâcha une demi seconde l'emprise qu'il avait sur le mentalist, remarquant cela le médecin en profita pour l'éloigner d'un mètre de sa victime.

«-Owen !» Protesta Patrick. «Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé faire?!»

«-Peut-être parce que il y a d'autre moyen d'évacuer la pression que de frapper l'un de ses meilleurs amis !» Réfuta en colère le roux en se plaçant entre les deux hommes.

Après quoi le médecin tourna sa tête en direction de Cal puis vit le regard perdu de celui-ci ainsi que,sa respiration saccadée et sa main ensanglantée. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et remarqua que la vitre du distributeur avait était brisée. «Bon sang...» Soupira Owen en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. «Ok! Maintenant on se calme! Et vous allez tout les deux me suivre!»

«-Waaah !» S'exclama Mark Sloan qui passait par là en voyant le distributeur en pièce. «Il y en a un qui n'a pas pu avoir sa barre chocolaté préférée!»

«-Mark !» Interpella Owen. «Aides moi s'il te plait!»

«-À faire quoi?»

«-Tu m'aides à emmener ces deux imbéciles sur le toit!»

«-Oh tu veux faire un lâcher d'expert en mensonge ! Génial je ne voudrais pas manquer ça!»

C'est sur cette dernière parole que les deux médecins emmenèrent comme prévu leur amis sur le toit de l'hôpital à l'aide des ascenseurs. Et ce fût dans le froid glacial de la nuit qu'Owen proclama fortement en frappant dans ses mains: «Bon ! On est seul!»

«-Mouais enfin seul...»Marmonna Mark ce qui lui valu un regard noir du rouquin à ses côtés.

«-Donc comme je le disais on est seul ! Ici vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous avez sur le coeur personne ne vous jugera!»

«-Même pas moi!» Dit le chirurgien plasticien d'un ton amusé afin de détendre l'atmosphère bien que cela ne marcha pas pour autant.

«-Alors j'attend!» Déclara Owen impatient tout en fixant face à lui ses deux amis la tête basse qui étaient éloignés de deux mètres l'un de l'autre.«Quoi ?! C'est plus facile de frapper que de parler avec des mots c'est ça?!»

Patrick et Cal les yeux dans le vague restèrent toujours aussi silencieux.

«-Vous ne voulez pas parler très bien je vais le faire pour vous ! Patrick tu...» Hunt sembla chercher ses mots quand il déblatéra. «Tu as aussi peur que nous de ce qui arrive à Gillian ! Sauf que tu préfères te cacher derrière ton humour pour ne pas montrer ta souffrance! Mais tu sais autant que moi que la souffrance que tu ressens au fond de toi et que tu essayes de cacher depuis la mort...»

«-Ne dis rien !» Proclama soudainement le mentalist ne voulant pas entendre la fin de la phrase.

«-Non ! C'est finit les non-dits et les souffrances qu'on s'inflige à soit même ! Ce soir on met ça carte sur table ! Patrick... je sais que depuis la mort de ta fille et de ta femme, tu n'es plus le même, tu ne seras plus jamais le même...»À ces mots le mentalist ferma ses yeux de douleur. «Je sais qu'elles te manque tout les jours! Et je ne peux pas imaginer la douleur que c'est de perdre les deux femmes qu'ont aime le plus au monde...Mais...Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu as besoin de nous, tu as besoin d'aide, tu n'as pas à traverser ça seul...» Owen marqua une pause et dit dépité: «Dit quelque chose je t'en pris...»

Un long silence se fit quand Patrick proclama d'une voix incertaine: «J'ai...J'ai peur de perdre Gillian...» Avoua t-il toujours les yeux clos. «Elle est une de mes plus proches amies, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à me relever avec toi Cal le jour où...» le blond avala sa salive et dit: «le jour où je les ai perdu...»

Suite à cette révélation l'expert en mensonge sentit une boule se former au creux de sa gorge.

«-Je ne veux pas la perdre Cal... Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes ce que j'ai ressentis quand j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus jamais les prendre dans mes bras, les embrasser ou tout simplement leur dire que je les aime...» Le mentalist eu soudainement le regard sombre, et se tourna brusquement vers son ami en le pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur.«Et tu veux que je te dise la vérité ! Je suis en colère contre toi ! Car tu as la chance insolente d'encore pouvoir la prendre dans tes bras et que tu ne profites d'aucun de ces instants avec elle ! Tu fais comme si cette limite existait toujours entre vous! Tu as une chance de lui dire ce que tu ressens ! Et je te trouve égoïste de la gâcher ! Alors que moi je donnerais Ma vie pour entendre encore le son de la voix de ma fille ou de ma femme me dire qu'elles m'aime!»

À ces aveux Cal n'arriva même pas à regarder son ami en face tant la douleur dans sa voix était vive. Ce dernier semblait ne plus pouvoir contrôler les différentes émotions qui déferlait en lui et cela se voyait par son visage furieux ainsi que par ses mouvements répétés de ses bras.

«-Je...Je trouve ça injuste ! Injuste que tu ne profites même pas de la chance que tu as de lui dire au revoir ! Alors que moi je...» Et pour la première fois depuis des années le mentalist sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. «PUTAIN ELLES ME MANQUE CAL!» Hurla l'homme d'une voix brisée en le regardant dans les yeux. «JE ME LÈVE TOUT LES MATINS AVEC L'IMAGE DE LEUR CORPS...» Il marqua une nouvelle pose et hurla plus fort. «TOI TU PEUX ENCORE PRENDRE TA FILLE DANS TES BRAS ! LUI DIRE QUE TU L'AIMES! MAIS MOI JE ...TU AS UNE PUTAIN DE CHANCE ! PRENDS LA MERDE ! ET ARRETES D'AVOIR PEUR D'AIMER! TOUT ÇA PARCE QUE TU PENSES QU'EN T'ELOIGNANT DE CEUX QUE TU AIMES TU SOUFFRIRAS MOINS ! C'EST FAUX! C'EST MÊME PIRE DE NE JAMAIS DIRE CE QUE L'ON RESSENT À LA PERSONNE QU'ON AIME EN SACHANT QU'ON NE LA REVERRA PEUT-ETRE PLUS JAMAIS ! TU SAIS CE QU'IL Y A ENCORE DE PIRE?! C'EST PAS QUE LA PERSONNE NOUS DISE QU'ELLE NE NOUS AIME PAS ! NON ! C'EST LE FAIT QUE L'ON NE SACHE JAMAIS CE QU'ELLE RESSENT POUR NOUS, C'EST LE REGRET DE NE PAS AVOIR OSÉ ! LE REGRET DE NE PAS SAVOIR!»

À ce discours Cal se mit à reculer d'un pas comme pour s'éloigner de la situation. Suite à cela un autre silence se glissa dans la nuit glacial de l'hiver quand le mentalist déclara plus calmement avec un air triste: «-Dis lui ! Dis lui que tu l'aimes Cal. Ne laisses pas passer cette chance...»

Un long silence se fit entre les quatre protagonistes quand Owen proclama:«-Cal?»

Le concerné resta toujours aussi muet et sembla même complétement ailleurs.

«-Tu ne partiras pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas parler!» Affirma le chirurgien.

«-...»

«-Cal.» Interpella Jane.

«-...»

«-Je sais que tu as peur de la perdre, qu'elle est plus qu'une amie pour toi, bien que tu ne veuilles pas l'avouer. Je sais que depuis le suicide de ta mère et ce qu'on ton père t'as fait subir tu te sens le besoin de protéger les personnes qui t'entoure... Au risque parfois de les étouffer... Mais tu sais autant que moi que ce n'est pas en prenant tes distances avec elle que tu l'as protégera de la souffrance de t'aimer ou toi de l'aimer, car la souffrance fait partie de l'amour c'est indissociable.»Déblatéra Patrick d'un ton calme.

«-...»

«-Cal !» Commença à s'énerver Owen du stoïcisme de son ami tout en s'approchant de lui. «Patrick à dit ce qu'il avait à dire maintenant c'est à toi!»

«-J'PEUX PAS !» hurla Cal en se reculant un peu plus de ses amis le visage livide. «J'SUIS DÉSOLÉ MAIS J'PEUX PAS! OK!»

«-Tu sais quoi Cal ! Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! J'ai vu Gillian pleurer aujourd'hui!»Suite à cette information l'expert eu le visage complètement défait et dans un geste mécanique il se passa une main dans ses cheveux.«Elle pleurait par ce qu'elle avait peur que ses amis se déchirent entre eux à cause d'elle ! Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait peur des conséquences que cette tumeur avait sur nous ! Tu entends ! Pas sur ELLE sur nous ! Elle pleurait parce que tu n'étais pas là ! À ses côtés ! Elle pleurait parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de toi!» Proclama l'ex médecin militaire d'une voix presque furieuse.

«-J'peux pas...» souffla Cal dépité.

«-Tu ne peux pas quoi bon sang?!»

«-LA REGARDER SOUFFRIR COMME TOUT LES AUTRES!»

«-Elle n'est pas comme tout les autres et tu le sais autant que nous ! Cal ... Elle a peur, elle a peur de mourir , de te perdre... Tu as déjà vu des soldats mourir ! Tu m'as dis que tu étais déjà allé sur le terrain ! Alors tu sais ce que c'est de voir la peur de mourir d'un homme dans ses yeux ! Tu sais ce que c'est de voir un homme mourir loin de sa famille, des gens qu'il aime, tu sais que c'est une souffrance inimaginable de mourir seul même si ton compagnon d'arme est à tes côtés, tu sais qu'il aurait aimé mourir au près des gens qu'il aime...Cal...Gillian a besoin de toi.»

L'expert en mensonge sentit la boule dans sa gorge devenir de plus en plus grosse. Il n'allait pas craquer pas devant eux, il allait rester fort. Se répéta t-il.

«-Elle t'aime...» Souffla soudainement une voix derrière Owen. À ces mots ce dernier se retourna et vit House le regard posé au sol.«Elle ne l'a jamais dit mais cela se voit sur son visage...» Commença à dire l'homme à la canne mal à l'aise par ses propos.«Tu ne le vois peut-être pas mais quand tu rentres dans une pièce c'est toi le premier qu'elle regarde, ses yeux se dilate quand ils sont posés sur toi, quand moi ou Patrick on fait une blague stupide c'est toi qu'elle regarde pour voir si tu vas rire ou non, elle te regarde comme si il n'y avait que toi. Et ça...on ne peut pas l'inventer.»

Entendant cela Cal sentit une immense colère l'envahir et c'est dans un excès de rage qu'il commença à frapper de ses poings une bouche d'aération qui ressortait du toit.

«-PUTAIN DE MERDE !» Hurla l'homme à plein poumon en continuant de frappé de ses mains nues et de ses pieds l'objet en question comme ne se contrôlant plus.«POURQUOI?!POURQUOI ÇA M'ARRIVE À MOI ! J'EN AI MARRE ! MERDE!»

Voyant l'homme faire Owen eu mine triste et Patrick sentant que si son meilleur ami continuait ses gestes violents, il risquerait de fortement se blesser, il décida donc d'accourir au près de lui pour tenter de l'arrêter. Malheureusement celui-ci le rejeta violemment une première fois comme ne voulant pas d'une quelconque aide extérieur. N'abandonnant pas pour autant le mentalist revint à la charge avec plus de force et c'est à cette seconde intervention que Cal se laissa faire et qu'il sentit ses barrières défaillirent une à une. Se fût donc une main posée sur la bouche d'aération,la respiration saccadée et la tête basse qu'il se mit subitement à pleurer toutes ces années de souffrance, de tristesse, de combat mais aussi de fuite. Ne pouvant voir cela House leur fit volte face et disparu pour reprendre le chemin inverse.

«-On est là Cal...» Déclara Patrick en posant ses deux mains sur les deux épaules de l'homme meurtrie qui se trouvait de dos par rapport à lui.«On va franchir cette étape ensemble, tu verras, on va réussir. Je te le promet.» Affirma Jane alors que l'expert en mensonge pleurait toujours.

«-Carte sur table hin?» Dit Mark en regardant Owen qui avait le regard triste en fixant la scène devant lui.

_**À SUIVRE... Bon j'avoue c'est la musique qui fait un peu tout ^^**_

* * *

_TorriGilly: J'espère que tu avais des mouchoirs à côté de toi ! XD Ton com' m'a fait rire lol_

_Veronicka :Merci bcp pour ton com' :) Je suis contente de savoir que mon idée que les personnages se connaissent entre eux te plaise ^^(j'ai tjrs des idées un peu étrange donc cela ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde XD) Car il est possible que j'en refasse une dans ce genre hahaha! Et de savoir que pour toi j'ai respecté les personnages me rassure ;) En tout cas heureuse que tu es pu rire de mon humour XD En espérant que tu as apprécié cette suite et le reste de l'histoire qui suivra...^^_


	16. Chapter 16 : Dans ses bras

**Chapitre 16 : Dans ses bras ( In these Arms - The Swell Season )**

Au même moment, deux étages plus bas Derek s'entrainait dans une pièce à répété chaque étapes de d'opération qu'il allait effectuer dans trois jours à peine à l'aide d'un cerveau fictif. Mais alors qu'il rata pour la troisième fois la même manoeuvre, il lâcha rageusement l'instrument chirurgical qu'il tenait entre les mains, s'éloigna de quelques pas et cria furieusement:«MERDE!»

Et dans une pulsion de rage il frappa de son poing droit un casier se trouvant non loin de lui, et sentant une vive douleur se propager dans sa main il commença à se masser celle-ci. Quand tout d'un coup une personne vint l'interrompre en entrant dans la pièce alors qu'elle avait été interpellée par le cris.

«-Tu sais que si tu te casses la main,cela va être difficile pour toi de pouvoir opérer...»

«-Comment tu veux que j'opère Meredith ?! Alors que je n'arrive pas à faire ça sur un mannequin!»Ragea l'homme furieux contre lui même.

«-Derek...» Souffla sa compagne en s'approchant du neurochirurgien pour prendre sa main meurtrie dans la sienne. «Tu va réussir on croit tous en toi, je crois en toi...»

«-Et si je n'y arrive pas ! Tout le monde pense que je vais réussir ! Que tout se passera bien ! Et si j'échouais ! Et si... Et si je la tuais!»

«-Tu nous as déjà prouvé plusieurs fois que dans des cas désespérés il y avait toujours de l'espoir et que les "Et si" pouvait être des "on va réussir"!»

À ces mots l'homme baissa sa tête et fit une mine triste.

«-Derek, regardes moi.» Ordonna Meredith d'un ton doux.

Le chirurgien obtempéra et plongea son regard de désespoir dans celui de sa conjointe.

«-Je sais que tu vas réussir... Si Cal t'a choisit c'est parce qu'il sait que tu es le meilleur et le seul à pouvoir le faire.» Déclara la jeune femme en passant sa main sur la joue rugueuse de son homme.«Tu va le faire.»

«-Oui...Je lui ai promis, je vais le faire.» Confirma Derek en embrassant tendrement la jeune femme pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

Et s'est vidé de toute émotion que Cal se trouvait désormais devant la chambre de sa meilleure amie à la contempler à loisir. En effet celui-ci pouvait l'observer grâce à la vitre qui était encastrée dans le mur de sa chambre donnant sur le couloir. Les mains dans les poches, la tête penchée sur le côté il sentit comme une sorte de combat intérieur déferler dans tout son corps. Deux choix s'offrait à lui: Devait-il entrer ou bien fuir comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'a présent. Il n'eu pas à réfléchir bien longtemps à cette question que la dénommé Miranda Bailey l'ayant vu faire s'était mit à ses côtés et lui avait ensuite déclaré: «-Ami ou pas je vous conseille de rentrer dans cette pièce.»

Lightman ferma ses yeux, soupira,avança de quelques pas puis commença à ouvrir la porte de la chambre quand la femme médecin demanda:«Je vous apporte un lit?»

«-Oui, s'il vous plait...» Souffla t-il en entrant dans la pièce. Et lorsqu'il entra dans celle-ci il remarqua immédiatement la mâchoire crispée et les sourcils froncés de la jeune femme qui était allongée dans son lit d'hôpital. Il songea dès lors qu'elle devait être en colère contre lui et il le comprit parfaitement.

«-Hey...» Dit-il en s'avançant d'un pas hésitant vers la patiente.

«-Tiens, je pensais justement à toi! Je me demandais où tu étais ?! J'ai même pensé à un moment que tu étais rentré sur Washington! Non parce qu'au bout de quatre jour d'évitement on peut se poser la question!»

«-Gill...»

«-Non Cal ! Ça suffit les Gill, les honey, les Luv' ! C'est pas en utilisant des petits noms que tu vas adoucir ma colère cette fois !»

«-Je sais...» Déclara t-il d'un ton doux en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit «Je suis désolé...»

«-Être désolé ne suffit pas! Cal, j'ai besoin de toi! Tu es mon...» La jeune femme marqua un pause puis dit: «Mon meilleur ami! Et tu dois être là parce que j'ai...J'ai peur Cal!» Affirma t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

«-Je...J'étais qu'un con Gillian, je sais que j'ai été le pire ami de tout les temps. Mais c'est parce que j'avais peur...Peur des conséquences...Peur de te perdre sans pouvoir rien faire...Alors je préférais prendre la fuite comme à chaque fois que je suis confronté à mes...émotions. Je suis désolé pardonne moi, à partir de maintenant je serais là! Jusqu'au bout! Je te le promet...» Affirma t-il avec un regard dépité, tout en prenant les mains de son amie dans les siennes.

Entendant ces mots la psychologue pleura quelques peu et se redressa dans son lit pour prendre Cal dans ses bras.

«-Je suis là...»Lui souffla t-il alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui en pleurant dans son coup.«Je suis là.» Répéta t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Et c'est avec un petit sourire attendrissant que Bailey regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux tout en soufflant: «L'amour est aveugle.L'amitié ferme les yeux...» Elle s'apprêta ensuite à partir pour aller cherche un lit pliant pour Cal mais voyant un interne passer devant elle, elle décida d'en profiter. C'est donc d'une voix autoritaire qu'elle ordonna sans pour autant détourner son regard des deux experts en mensonges:«-Toi! va chercher un lit pliant.»

L'interne surpris par cet ordre ne bougea pas et remarquant cela Miranda déclara plus fortement: «Aller dépêches toi !»Puis c'est sur cette deuxième réplique que le jeune soignant se mit à courir dans les couloirs manquant presque de glisser sur le sol.

**_ À SUIVRE.._****. **Tout le monde cri et tout le monde frappe quelque chose dans mes fics n'importe quoi lol m'enfin...

Moui je sais c'était un mini chapitre ^^Mais SI j'ai le temps je vous poste le suivant ce soir ;) En plus le prochain il est juste ... Argh si je vous dis cela va être moins drôle... Un indice alors: mon humour et Patrick Cal et House ont eu drôle d'idée ! XD

* * *

TorriGilly : Si ce n'est pas que la musique ça va alors ^^ J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre qui était un peu sniff... Je dois le dire ^^

Veronicka : Oui mais cela devait être à cause du froid c'est pour ça XD! Il pleurait car il y avait de vent ...et...il faisait froid et ...il y avait du vent ...(explication pas très crédible je l'avoue lol)enfin c'est ce qu'il doit se dire lui! :D En tout cas merci pour ton com' et d'être Fan lol

Zaza: Merci pour ton com' du chapitre 3 j'avoue que je sais même pas comment j'ai trouvé cette blague Oo' :D


	17. Chapter 17: Et le gagnant est?

Lightman5: Chapitre : deux mots : GROS DELIRE lol surtout avec la musique! (le titre se trouve un peu plus bas dans l'histoire)

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Et le gagnant est...**

Durant la nuit n'arrivant pas a trouver un semblant de sommeille, Cal n'avait eu de cesse de se retourner dans le lit qu'on lui avait préalablement installé au près de la jeune. Pour contrer cette insomnie, il avait eu l'idée de tourner sa tête en direction de la psychologue afin de la regarder dormir et c'est quelque instant plus tard sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte que ses yeux s'étaient fermés tout seuls...

Mais alors qu'il dormait paisiblement il fut soudainement réveillé par une jet de cousin suivit d'une réplique: «Aller debout Mr Cerne de panda!»

«-Argh...Bon sang...Greg, il y d'autre manière de réveiller les gens tu sais!» Rétorqua Cal en se redressant avec difficulté dans son lit tout en se passant une main sur son visage pour effacer la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé.

«-Je voulais te lancer un seau d'eau avec des glaçon mais les infirmières ont refusé!» Répliqua House avec une mine déçu.«Bon aller debout on doit rejoindre Gillian!»

«-Quoi?» Fit Lightman un peu déboussolé par se réveille brutal en remarquant que la jeune femme ne se trouvait plus dans son lit.«Mais elle est où?!»Demanda t-il inquiet.

«-Rhoo... Elle est partit faire des examens ! Ne t'inquiètes pas si elle avait fait un arrêt cardiaque je crois que c'est pas avec un coussin que je t'aurais réveillé!»

Cette réplique lui valu un regard noir de l'expert en mensonge qui était désormais debout.

«-Alleeeer ! Dépêches toi ! Patrick et moi on attend plus que toi pour aller déjeuner!»

«-Quoi?! C'est déjà l'heure de manger et vous ne m'avez pas réveillé avant?!»

«-Gillian nous a dit de te laisser dormir et vu que j'écoutes toujours les jolies filles...!»

«-Lisa est belle et tu ne l'écoutes presque jamais!»Riposta Cal en sortant de la chambre.

«-Argh c'est parce que tu ne l'as jamais vu au réveil!»Réfuta l'homme à la canne en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Après ça les trois hommes rejoignirent l'étage où Gillian faisait ses examens, et c'est en faisant un petit jeu entre eux qu'ils tuèrent le temps.

«-Je suis petit...»Dit House alors qu'il était assit dans un fauteuil roulant qu'il avait réquisitionné devant la porte d'une chambre.

«-Cal!» Répondit avec précipitation Patrick avec un grand sourire ce qui lui valu un léger coup de poing dans les côtes de la part de l'expert en mensonge.«-Ouch!»

«-Ça t'apprendras !»Répliqua Lightman avec un regard réprobateur.

«-Nope! C'est pas lui!» Répondit Gregory en faisant légèrement basculer la chaise roulante en arrière.«C'est bleu.»

«-Un Schtroumpf!»Proposa une nouvelle fois Jane.

«-Nan!»

«-C'est utile au moins?» Demanda Cal intrigué.

«-Oh que oui! Sinon Patrick ne pourrait plus "se divertir".»

«-Du viagra !» Répondit immédiatement l'expert en mensonge avec un sourire.

«-Yep!» Confirma l'homme à la canne.

«-Hey!» S'offusqua le blond alors que le groupe d'amis virent enfin Gillian sortir de la pièce avec à l'aide de Derek puisque celle-ci se trouvait dans un fauteuil roulant.

«-Et voilà on a finit, vous pouvez aller manger!» Déclara Shepherd en souriant.

«-Merci Derek.» Remercia Gillian.«Tu ne viens pas avec nous?»

«-Je dois d'abord aller voir un patient, je vous rejoindrais plus tard! Mais Meredith et les autres sont en bas.» Informa le brun.

«-Ok !» Répondit la jeune femme.

«-À tout à l'heure!» Proclama le médecin en s'éloignant.

«-Oh et si les infirmiers te regardent bizarrement aujourd'hui c'est tout à fait normal!» S'écria House pour que Derek l'entende.

«-Pourquoi tu dis ça?» Demanda Gillian curieuse.

«-Hmm...Il y a des rumeurs qui court comme quoi il aurait des préférences pour les hommes à la peau chocolaté!» Expliqua Gregory toujours dans son fauteuil.

«-Ça doit bien dé-stressé ça...»Marmonna Patrick songeur se qui lui valu des regards circonspects de ses amis.«Quoi?»

«-Bon on y va! J'ai faim.» Déclara Cal en commençant à mettre ses mains sur les poignets du fauteuil roulant de la psychologue.

«-Vu ton visage de paresseux shouté ! Je pense que ta tête va s'écraser dans ton assiette avant même que tu n'es eu le temps de prendre ta fourchette!» Proclama House faisant rire par la même occasion Gillian et Patrick.

«-Tu crois que je suis à la ramasse?!»Questionna Lightman presque offusqué par de tel propos.

«-C'est pas que je le crois, c'est que j'en suis sûr!»

«-Et bin pas du tout!»

«-Bah prouves le moi!»

«-Comment?»

**(Musique: Ain't nothing wrong with that-Robert Randolph)**

L'homme à la canne se tût quelque seconde quand il eu un immense sourire en faisant un va et vient du regard entre le fauteuil roulant où il était assit et celui de Gillian. Cal le vit faire et eu le même sourire.

Remarquant le message implicite entre les deux hommes s'est horrifiée que la psychologue s'écria:«Alors là ! C'est hors de question! Ni pensez même pas!»

«-Toi et Patrick ! Et moi et Gill'!»Dit Cal en regardant Gregory avec défit.

«-OK!» Acquiesça l'homme à la canne alors que Patrick hilare s'était placé derrière lui pour mettre ses mains sur les poignets du fauteuil.

«-Le premier à la cafétéria a gagné !»Déclara House.

«-Hey ! Je ne veux pas...» Commença à dire la psychologue vite coupé par Cal:«-Ok !Un ! Deux ! Tro...»

L'expert en mensonge n'eu même pas le temps de dire le dernier numéro que Patrick s'était mit à courir comme une fusée dans le couloir tout en poussant le médecin à la canne.

«-C'est de la triche!»Hurla Lightman en poussant à toute vitesse la jeune femme dans son fauteuil pour les rattraper.

«-CAL!» Cria celle-ci alors qu'il courrait comme un dingue dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

«-Alors on se ramolli l'ancien?!»S'écria House alors qu'il était poussé par le mentalist qui devançait toujours les deux psychologues.

Entendant cela Cal mit la vitesse supérieur et doubla les deux hommes alors qu'il fit un virage contrôlé dans un angle de couloir.

«-Caaaal!» Cria une nouvelle fois Gillian alors qu'elle vit des personnes se jeter contre les murs à leur passage.

Le blond le voyant faire, courut encore plus vite et alors qu'ils se trouvaient désormais côte à côte, ils virent au loin un ascenseur qui avait ouvert ses portes. Cal et Patrick se regardèrent un court instant dans les yeux avec un grand sourire puis dans la seconde qui suivit cet échange les deux hommes se mirent à courir à toute vitesse en poussant les fauteuils roulant. Le mentalist ayant pris plus d'avance s'apprêta à entrer dans l'ascenseur, mais alors qu'il remarqua que les portes de celui-ci commencèrent à se fermer, il décida dès lors de faire un sprint et House eu l'idée d'y mettre sa canne entre les portes se qui permit de les ré-ouvrir automatiquement.

«-Laissez place à l'handicapé!»Proclama House alors que des personnes dans l'appareil firent un mine surprise tout en s'écartant pour laisser place à l'homme dans le fauteuil roulant.

Arrivant enfin devant l'ascenseur Cal dû s'arrêter brusquement devant lui alors que les portes se refermèrent sous un au revoir de la main de House. Il soupira dès lors de frustration et commença ensuite à appuyer avec rapidité sur le bouton d'appel du deuxième assesseur.

«-Cal!» Interpella Gillian de manière réprobatrice.«Tu veux bien arrêter de...»

Et comme pour les précédentes fois la jeune femme fut coupée dans sa phrase par son ami qui déclara: «On va gagner ! J'en suis sur!» Affirma l'expert en mensonge en poussant avec rapidité Gillian dans l'appareil qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Par chance aucune autre personne n'avait appuyé sur le bouton d'appel de leur ascenseur au contraire de Patrick et de House. Dont ce dernier avait vociféré contre un pauvre vieillard avec une bouteille d'oxygène qui était entré par malheur au niveau du deuxième étage, se qui avait eu par conséquence considérablement ralentit leur course.

Mais alors que les portes des deux ascenseurs s'ouvrirent en même temps sur les couloirs du rez-de chaussé de l'établissement, les deux équipes sortirent avec rapidité de celui-ci quand House cria au vieillard:«La prochaine fois prenez les escaliers !».

Après quoi la course reprit de plus belle et alors que Patrick poussait le fauteuil à toute vitesse il en fit tombé à leur passage un chariot médical qui trainait dans les couloirs. À ce bruit fracassant un homme noir habillé d'une blouse blanche sortit d'une chambre d'un patient et hurla: «HEY ! C'EST UN HOPITAL ICI ! PAS UN CIRCUIT DE KARTING!»

Mais bien évidemment ce cris n'arrêta pas les deux hommes qui continuèrent leur petit jeu.

«-Laissez les Richard...»Souffla Mark Sloan à son patron alors qu'il se trouvait à côté de l'homme furieux. «C'est de leur âge ! Vous avez déjà été jeune ! Vous vous souvenez de l'innocence,des bêtises, des filles...» Fit le chirurgien plasticien avec un léger rire tout en plaçant un léger coude coude amical à l'homme. À ce geste le chef dériva lentement son regard devenu sombre sur Mark qui perdit automatiquement son sourire.

«-Oh ! Tiens on m'a Bippé ! Vous n'avez pas entendu?» Déclara Sloan en sortant son Bippeur éteint. «Cela doit être les agrafes de Mme Johnson qui s'enlèvent je devrais y aller...» Affirma t-il en voyant toujours le regard de Weber braqué sur lui alors qu'il était entrain de marcher à reculons. «Ouaip ! Je vais y aller!» Finit-il par dire en se détournant de son patron pour se mettre à marcher d'un pas précipité dans le couloir. Pendant que Mark cherchait à s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible de la vue de son chef, la course de fauteuil roulant faisait toujours rage dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

«-Alors on ralentit vieillard !» Cria Cal hilare alors qu'il vit Patrick commencer à se fatiguer.

«-Rhaaa mais plus vite Patrick ils gagnent du terrain !»Vociféra House à son ami essoufflé.

«-Je fais ce que j'peux mais moi j'ai pas une peluche dans mon fauteuil ! J'ai Dumbo !»

«-Ouais bah dépêches toi de faire la plume magique sinon on va perdre!» Rétorqua l'homme à la canne.

Ce fût donc sous cette phrase que Jane mit plus de puissance dans sa course arrivant presque à égaler Cal.

«-Mais qu'est-ce que...?!» Commença à dire Bailey éberluée par ce qu'elle voyait alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le couloir un dossier de patient à la main.

Et alors que les deux équipes arrivèrent bientôt à la salle de restauration, ils coururent encore plus vite manquant de faire tomber un interne qui était entrain de boire tranquillement son café, dont le liquide brûlant de celui-ci en tomba malencontreusement sur une personne. Puis lorsque que le jeune soignant au sol releva sa tête il y rencontra le regard noir pour ne pas dire charbon de Miranda.

«-Oh ! Pardonnez moi !» Commença à s'excuser l'interne en se relevant avec difficulté à cause de la marre de café à terre. «Je suis vraiment désolé Docteur Bailey ! Je...» Balbutia le jeune homme en prenant un mouchoir qui trainait dans ses poches pour essuyer l'uniforme trempé de la femme médecin.

«-Ne-me-touchez-pas.» Proclama lentement Miranda les yeux fermées en pointant son index en l'air.

«-Heu ... Je...» Bégaya l'interne.

«-Déguerpissez toute suite de va vue avant que je m'acharne sur vous.» Dit elle avec un calme cinglant.

«-Heu..Oui ! Toute suite Docteur Bailey! À vos ordre!» Répondit le jeune alors qu'il ne savait même plus se qu'il disait pour ensuite se mettre à courir à toute vitesse très loin de la chirurgienne.

Au même moment Cal et Patrick étaient au coude à coude et il ne restait plus qu'une ligne droite jusqu'à l'arrivée. Face à ce constat les deux pousseurs décidèrent de puiser leur dernière force et se mirent à courir comme jamais ils n'avaient couru. Et c'est sous le rire de Gillian, qui s'amusait désormais de cette course de fou, que l'expert en mensonge mit plus de puissance et fit rouler le fauteuil jusqu'à la table où tout leurs amis étaient entrain de manger. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant celle-ci vite suivit par Patrick qui arriva quelques secondes après.

«-Et voilà comment je gagne! *» Cria Cal de victoire sous les yeux éberlués des personnes qui se restauraient et de leurs amis qui s'étaient arrêtés de manger. (*Réplique Mike dans Friends XD)

«-Eeet merde !» Jura House alors qu'il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise roulante faisant écarquiller les yeux des personnes présentent alors que tous pensaient qu'il était handicapé.

Comprenant le pourquoi de leur comportement Gregory s'écria: «-Quoi?! Vous n'avez jamais entendu des voix qui vous disaient lève toi et marche?!»

«-Alors je suis toujours à la ramasse?!»Demanda Lightman amusé.

«-Non...» Répondit dépité le médecin aux yeux bleus. «C'est toi le vainqueur...»

«-Moui je sais!» Approuva Cal avec un grand sourire se qui fit éclater de rire Gillian.

«-Mais on aurait pu gagner si le Blondinet avait fait plus de sport au lieu de bouffer des beignets avec les flics de Californie !» Réfuta l'homme à la canne qui était mauvais joueur, tout en s'asseyant atour de la table de leur amis toujours aussi stoïque.

«-Mouais et bien si tu faisais toi aussi un peu plus de sport avec Lisa, tu aurais été plus léger et donc on aurai pu gagner!» Rétorqua Jane en s'asseyant lui aussi alors que Cal avec un sourire idiot sur le visage approcha le fauteuil de son amie autour de la table pour ensuite s'assoir à ses côtés. Un silence se fit soudainement autour de celle-ci alors que le groupe remarqua enfin que le reste de leur amis étaient entrain de les regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Et se fût seulement quelques secondes plus tard que Cristina décida soudainement de le briser en déclarant:«On peut savoir pourquoi vous nous avez pas invité à participer?!»

À cette question tout le monde la regarda avec surprise alors que House en profita pour piquer une chips à Owen,qui semblait totalement paralysé, pour ensuite la croquer dans sa bouche.

«-Quoi?!» Questionna Yang ne comprenant pas leur réaction.

_** À SUIVRE...**_La par contre avec la musique c'est juste deux fois plus drôle XD Je sais c'était n'importe quoi ! Mais c'est ...N'importe quoi ! Il y a pas d'autre mots lol

* * *

Veronicka : Ah tu as eu de la chance j'ai eu le temps de le poster ! J'espère que tu as aimé lol J'imaginais bien Bailey avec le café XD


	18. Chapter 18: Le thé de la vérité

Lightman: Je sais ce que vous pensez ...Mais c'est quoi ce titre?! lol Vous allez comprendre...

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le thé de la vérité! (The way I Tend to be- Frank Turner)**

De retour dans sa chambre Gillian semblait être en pleine conversation téléphonique alors que Cal venait tout juste de rentrer dans celle-ci avec deux gobelets de thé chaud dans chacune de ses mains. Voyant qu'ils étaient seul l'expert en mensonge se déplaça jusqu'au lit de son amie et s'y assit sur le dessus. La jeune femme lui avait sourit puis lui avait demandé d'un geste de la main de patienter deux minutes le temps qu'elle puisse finir sa conversation. Cal avait simplement hoché sa tête pour toute réponse puis avait ensuite bu une gorgé de son liquide chaud.

«-Abby...Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien!... ... Oui je sais j'aurais dû vous le dire avant... ... Mais non je tiens aussi à toi... ... Abby! Calmes toi, je suis à l'hôpital, l'opération n'est que dans 3 jours et je suis très bien entourée... ...» Soudainement Gillian marqua une pause regarda Cal une demi seconde et souffla:«Entre autre... Écoutes je te promet que je te rappelle !... ... Je tiens toujours mes promesses... ... Moi aussi...» Après ce dernier mot Gillian raccrocha alors que son meilleur ami lui tendit un gobelet.

«-Abby...» Souffla t-elle dans un sourire alors qu'elle accepta volontiers la boisson. «C'est la troisième fois qu'elle m'appelle aujourd'hui.»

«-Elle s'inquiète, tu la connais...»

«-Oui je sais, mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est que je n'ai encore rien dit à personne et depuis ce matin j'ai déjà reçu un appel de Tony, Ziva, Horatio, Richard, Sam,Jack,Lisa,Mac,Jethro... Et j'en passe !»

«-Gibbs?!»S'étonna Cal.«La conversation a dû être courte!»

«-C'est vrai...»Répondit la psychologue amusée «Quoique c'est lui qui m'a le plus inquiété lorsqu'il m'a dit "on sera là", avant de subitement raccrocher!»

Lightman allait répliquer quelque chose à son amie quand Patrick et House rentrèrent dans la pièce en se chamaillant.

«-Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi Greg ! Les Chocobons sont meilleurs que tes Croc'Choc !» Rétorqua Jane les deux mains dans les poches de sa veste de costume alors qu'il rejoignait le médecin au centre de la pièce.

«-Tu n'as jamais eu bon gout de toute façon!»Réfuta l'homme à la canne.

«-Si ! Et c'est pour cela que je te dis que tu as tors! Car les Chocobons fondent sur la langue alors que ...»

«-Hum ! Excuser moi de vous déranger dans ce débat plus que passionnant mais...» Commença à dire Gillian de manière ironique en regardant les deux hommes qui firent une mine désabusée.«Est-ce l'un d'entre vous qui aurait dis à tout nous amis,avant moi, que j'avais une tumeur au cerveau?!»

À cette question House et Jane se regardèrent un court instant lorsque que ce dernier mit ses deux mains en avant comme pour s'innocenter tout en proclamant:«C'est pas moi!»

Suite à cette réponse la psychologue pencha sa tête sur le côté fronça ses sourcils et regarda avec des yeux noirs Gregory. Le médecin muet face à cette soudaine attention dériva lentement son regard sur Cal qui le regardait avec une certaine insistance, comme si celui-ci lui suppliait de faire quelque chose.

«-Greg?!» Demanda Gillian avec impatience.

Le concerné soupira et s'exclama de manière magistral tout en posant une main sur son front:«Rhaaa j'avoue c'est moi ! Envoyer moi en prison! Et dites à ma femme et à mes enfants que je les aime!»Signifia l'homme faussement triste tout en présentant ses deux poings comme attendant d'être menotté.«Mais pour ma défense Monsieur le juge j'étais sous substance illicite! Est-ce que cela pourra réduire ma peine carcéral?»

«-Rhoo c'est pas vrai...»Soupira a jeune femme exaspérée.«Greg...»

«-Bah quoi ?! Plus on est de fou plus on rit non?» Déclara le médecin en se déplaçant vers une chaise pour s'y assoir.

«-Mouais...»Marmonna Gillian pas vraiment convaincu par son explication.

«-Bon on fait quoi?»Questionna Patrick en s'installant de l'autre côté du lit.

«-2 mensonges, 1 vérité ?» Proposa House en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses mains.

«-J'ai pas trop envie d'y jouer...» Fit la psychologue avec une petite moue.

«-C'est parce que tu as peur que l'on découvre tes petits secrets!» Répliqua House.

«-Non! Pas du tout! C'est juste que...»

«-Que ?»

«-Que... Ok...Va y commence!»

«-Génial ! On va enfin savoir si notre chère Gillian a déjà consommé!»

«-Greg!» Réprimanda la psychologue sous le rire de Patrick.

«-O-k !»Déclara Gregory avec un mine ahuris.«Sois pas si impatiente! Bon alors... J'ai déjà embrassé Wilson ! Je n'ai jamais pris de drogue et j'ai gardé un poulet à l'hôpital pendant plusieurs jours!»

«-Wilson!» Proclama le mentalist avec un grand sourire faisant rire les deux experts en mensonges.

«-Nope! Quoique ça aurait pu...»Répondit House avec un air songeur.«J'suis sûr qu'il embrasse bien...»

«-Le poulet !» Répliqua Cal en sachant parfaitement que cela ne pouvait pas être la drogue.

«-Comment t'as su?!» Demanda House faussement surpris.

«-Bon aller à moi !» Fit Patrick en souriant.«Je vous déteste tous! Un jour j'ai hypnotisé Castle pour savoir ce qui allait se passer dans son prochain livre et je pense que tout les deux...» Dit le consultant tout en désignant avec son doigt Cal et Gillian dans un va et vient.«Vous vous aimez!»

Alors que les deux experts en mensonges étaient entrain de boire leur thé, ils s'étouffèrent soudainement avec celui-ci pendant que House déclara:«Mmmh le thé de la vérité...»

«-Alors où est la vérité ?»Demanda Patrick avec un sourire charmeur mais les deux psychologues ne purent rien répliquer alors qu'une femme en blouse blanche entra dans la pièce.

«-Bon je suis désolée mais je vais devoir faire sortir toutes les personnes qui se trouvent dans cette pièce!»Déclara le Docteur Bailey en s'approcha du lit de sa patiente.

«-Sauvé par le Docteur Mildred Fay Jefferson!» Proclama House en se levant de sa place alors que Miranda lui lança un regard noir.«Quoi?! Vous devriez être fière que je vous ai comparé à elle!»Rétorqua le médecin exécrable en haussant les épaules.

«-Bon on te laisses, on se voit juste après!»Signifia Cal en se levant lui aussi pour se diriger vers la porte suivit de Jane qui déclara:«-Hey ! Mais c'est de l'évitement ça!»

«-Personnellement je trouve que les Choc'croc sont meilleurs!»Fit Lightman en sortant de la pièce.

«-C'est ça un expert en mensonge?!»Se demanda Patrick désabusé en rejoignant ses camarades laissant seul les deux femmes dans la chambre.

«-Et bien cela ne doit pas être facile tout les jours avec les amis que vous avez...» Souffla Miranda en prenant la tension de sa patiente.

«-Et encore ils ne sont pas tous là...»Répondit Gillian dans un sourire.«Mais au fond je sais que s'ils font ça c'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas se dire qu'ils s'aiment en face.»

«-Comme je le dis toujours, l'amour est un secret bien gardé parce que tout le monde le connait!»

«-Oui...» Souffla la jeune femme avec un regard posé dans le vide se qui ne manqua pas à l'oeil du médecin.

«-Ça va?» S'inquiéta Miranda.

«-Oui c'est juste que...Non laissez tomber... mes problèmes ne vous intéresse surement pas!»

«-Je suis votre médecin donc vos problèmes m'intéresse! Aller dites moi tout...»

«-Je...Je me dis que si je mourrais, je regretterais beaucoup choses, enfin une surtout...»

«-Mais vous savez il n'est jamais trop tard pour dire ce que l'on ressent aux personnes qu'on aime.» Dit Bailey d'un ton mystérieux se qui fit froncer les sourcils de la psychologue.«Vous devriez lui dire, et je crois qu'il n'attend que ça.» Termina Miranda en faisant un autre examen se qui rendit complètement silencieuse la jeune femme qui fût perplexe face à ces paroles.

Et alors que Gillian réfléchissait à ces dernières, du côté des trois hommes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir, Cal s'était rapproché de House et lui avait chuchoté:«-Merci d'avoir mentit Greg pour tout à l'heure...»

«-Oh tu sais un mensonge de plus ou de moins...» Fit le médecin en haussant les épaules.

«-Mouais.»Ria doucement l'expert en mensonge alors que Patrick s'approchait d'eux pour déclarer:«-Maintenant que je vous tiens tout les deux! Dites moi pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas invité au Monster Trucks la dernière fois ?!»

«-Rhoo...c'est pas vrai...»Souffla Lightman pour ensuite regarder House.«On va manger un truc?»

«-Yep!» Répondit le médecin en se détournant de Jane.

«-Hey ! Je veux une réponse !»S'exclama le blond dépité en les voyant s'éloigner. «Et on dit qu'en moyenne on ment 3 fois par jours...» Soupira t-il en trainant des pieds pour rejoindre ses amis.

_**À SUIVRE... **_

* * *

TorriGilly: XDD J'avoue ! J'imaginais bien Cristina dire ça alors que tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux ronds! Je ne te cache pas que J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! Lol


	19. Chapter 19: Juste toi et moi

** Chapitre 19: Juste toi et moi... (The Fear You won't Fall-Joshua Radin)**

_Les jours au Seattle Grace défilèrent et le moment fatidique de l'opération programmée pour le lendemain matin approchait lui aussi à grand pas. _

La nuit fût tombée sur la ville des Ferry Boat et l'heure des visites prenant fin, c'est en attendant un taxi au bord d'un trottoir que Patrick déclara soudainement à Cal qui était venu patienter avec ses amis:«-C'est une belle nuit tu ne trouves pas?»

«-Heu...oui c'est vrai que le ciel est particulièrement dégagé ce soir.» Répondit l'expert en mensonge ne voyant pas où son ami voulait en venir tout en levant lui aussi sa tête pour observer les étoiles.

«-Doutez que les étoiles ne soient de flamme, doutez que le soleil n'accomplisse son tour que la vérité soit menteuse infâme, mais ne doutez jamais de mon amour...» Souffla Jane en continuant de fixer le ciel.

«-Shakespeare...» Soupira Lightman en regardant le mentalist qui émit un fin sourire à cette réponse alors qu'il avait toujours la tête en l'air.

«-Dit lui...» Dit Patrick en posant une main amical sur l'épaule de son ami pour ensuite rejoindre House qui venait d'interpeller un taxi.

Et ce fût les deux mains dans les poches et l'air songeur que Cal regarda la voiture s'éloigner dans la pénombre de la nuit.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard il était remonté dans la chambre de Gillian et alors qu'il était tranquillement entrain de lire un livre sur un fauteuil à côté de la jeune femme, celle-ci s'exclama soudainement: «-Regardes Cal, il neige!»

Interpellé l'homme mit son livre de côté et tourna sa tête en direction de la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

«-Les premiers flocons...»Souffla la psychologue avec un fin sourire.«C'est toujours un spectacle magnifique...»

«-Ouais...»Répondit-il avec le même sourire tout en regardant la jeune femme heureuse.

«-Ça me rappelle un souvenir d'enfance... quand mon père nous emmenait dans son chalet les premiers jour d'hiver... On se mettait tout les trois vers la cheminé avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et on contemplait la neige tombée...Il me disait que les flocons de neige était les larmes de diamant du ciel...»

Cal ne répondit rien mais prit simplement la main de son amie dans la sienne.

«-J'aurais bien aimé les sentir une dernière fois...» Souffla t-elle avec une mine légèrement triste.

À cette remarque l'expert en mensonge fronça ses sourcils et se leva subitement de sa place. Lorsqu'il fût debout il prit à une vitesse impressionnante une couverture,son mentaux ainsi que celui de Gillian. Il déplaça ensuite le fauteuil de la jeune femme jusqu'au lit alors que celle-ci perturbée par ces actions demanda: «-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

«-J'écoutes Shakespeare ! Aller viens ! On va faire un petit tour!»

«-Cal, ce n'est pas sérieux on ne peut pas sortir de l'hôpital comme ça...» Répondit la jeune femme légèrement amusée par son comportement impulsif.

«-Qui a dit qu'on allait sortir de l'hôpital?!»

À ces paroles la psychologue regarda de manière curieuse son ami qui arborait qu'un fin sourire sur son visage. Et ce fût seulement quelque instant plus tard que les deux experts en mensonges sortirent de l'ascenseur qui ouvrit ses portes sur le toit de l'hôpital.

«-Cal...» Souffla Gillian dans un sourire pendant que celui-ci poussait le fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée au centre du lieu où ils se trouvaient alors que quelques flocons étaient entrain de tomber sur eux.«Merci...» Dit-elle de manière mystérieuse tout en le regardant dans les yeux, comme si se simple mot pouvait tout résumer.

Lightman se tut mais présenta simplement sa main à la jeune femme, celle-ci ne comprenant pas le message fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

«-J'ai toujours voulu danser sous les étoiles avec la plus belle femme du monde, je sais que ça fais un peu cliché mais je n'avais pas d'autre mot...» Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Et pour seul réponse Gillian se leva de son fauteuil avec l'aide de son ami puis entoura de ses deux bras le coup de celui-ci, alors que lui même avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de la psychologue.

«-Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de musique?» Questionna Gillian souriante alors qu'il la berçait dans un rythme lent.

«-Pas besoin...Tu as juste à l'imaginer.»

Suite à ça la jeune femme lui offrit un sourire puis nicha sa tête contre le coup de l'expert en mensonge qui les faisaient pivoter sur place.

Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes dans le silence de la nuit avec pour seul compagnie les étoiles et les flocons de neige quand soudainement Cal murmura: «-Je ne veux pas te perdre...»

«-Je sais...» Dit-elle sur le même ton en le serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Un instant plus tard l'homme se décala légèrement de la jeune femme tout en dansant, et alors que les deux adultes se mirent à se regarder de manière très intense comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, comme si l'avenir n'existait plus, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, Cal souffla: «Je...»

«-Ne dis rien...» Le coupa t-elle en posant son front contre le sien pour ensuite y fermer ses yeux et placer ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage. «Ne dis rien...»Répéta t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

L'expert en mensonge se tut et ferma simplement ses yeux comme pour graver chaque sensation de ses mains sur sa peau tout en la berçant lentement. Ils restèrent sur le toit à danser encore quelques minutes avant de revenir avec regret dans la chambre de la patiente. Cette dernière se remit dans son lit à l'aide de son ami et celui-ci s'étant assit sur le rebord du matelas caressa d'une main son doux visage. Après ce geste tendre il commença à retirer sa main avec lenteur afin de rejoindre dans son propre lit mais Gillian l'en empêcha en plaquant celle-ci contre sa joue.

«-Restes...»

«-Gill'...»

«-Restes s'il te plait...» Répliqua t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Cal lui offrit un sourire puis obtempéra alors que la psychologue se déplaça dans son lit afin de lui faire de la place. L'homme s'allongea auprès d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle avait niché sa tête au creux de son coup pour y poser sa main près de son coeur. Il l'a sentit faire et l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de dire: «Je suis là...Tout va bien se passer...»

À ces mots la jeune femme pleura silencieusement en serrant sans le vouloir la chemise de son ami et s'est épuisés qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**(Face the sun-James Blunt)**

L'aube pointa le bout de son nez sur la ville de Seattle et s'est caressé par un de ces rayons que Cal ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Il soupira puis fixa de manière assez apaisé le soleil rougissant qui était entrain de se lever.

«-J'ai toujours aimé les levés de soleil...» Souffla soudainement une voix.

L'homme comprit que Gillian venait de se réveiller et il se mit distraitement à caresser de son pouce un de ces bras qui était dénudé.

«-Patrick dit souvent qu'il préfère voir le soleil se coucher...Car pour lui il peut mettre fin à une journée qui peut être la pire qu'il est vécu, mais lorsqu'il reviendra le lendemain matin il pourra aussi lui offrir la plus belle de sa vie.»

«-Il a raison...»

«-Mmh...je l'espère...»

«-Mais...elle est déjà la plus belle de ma vie...»Déclara t-elle en levant légèrement sa tête pour rencontrer le regard souriant de Cal.

Mais alors que leur visage n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de l'un de l'autre une personne entra soudainement dans la pièce faisant séparer les deux experts en mensonges.

«-Oh ! Excuser moi!»

«-Vous savez frapper avant d'entrer?!»Vociféra Lightman alors qu'il remarqua il s'agissait d'une interne d'après les vêtements que portait l'importune.

«-Cal...»Soupira Gillian.

«-Heu...Je...»Bredouilla la jeune soignante.

«-Vous?!» Demanda Cal impatient.

«-Je...Je reviendrais plus tard !» Finit-elle par dire en regardant le sol pour ensuite sortir avec précipitation de la pièce.

«-C'est pas vrai...» Soupira l'expert en mensonge désespéré en se pinçant l'arrête de son nez.«J'ai l'impression de voir Loker...»

«-C'est parce qu'il te manque!»Dit la psychologue amusée.

«-Mouais...Bah j'espère surtout qu'il n'a pas fait exploser le Lightman Group pendant notre absence...»

À cette réplique la jeune femme ria et posa une nouvelle fois sa tête contre son coup.

_**À SUIVRE... MUHAHA **XD_ je sens que des personnes on envie de me frapper nope? lol

_Petite question à ceux qui suivent mes histoires: J'avais dans l'optique de faire d'autres histoires à chapitre avec multi-crossover est-ce que cela vous intéresse ? toujours avec Cal et Gillan mit en avant/ Mais aussi avec Nick et louise. Donc en soit ça peut être un gros Shaker de tout et de ne n'importe quoi ! C'est pour ça que je demande lol_

_Mais sachez que je vais quand même continuer de faire d'autres OS "tout simple" avec nos deux As du mensonge ^^ _

* * *

TorriGilly: ahaha je sens que vas vouloir me tuer lol Le pauvre Cal...Il maudit autant Loker que les internes! Maudis interne ! XD

Veronicka: Tu craques? XD Je ne savais pas que l'histoire te procurais autant d'enthousiasme lol Je suis sûr que tu vas aussi vouloir me frapper comme tout ceux qui lise cette histoire d'ailleurs muhaha


	20. Chapter 20: On est là!

**Lightman5: **Attention il faut s'accrocher à ce chapitre ! Il y aura pas mal de perso !

* * *

**Chapitre 20: On est là ! (We are Golden-Mika)**

Mais alors que l'heure de l'opération approchait, Gillian commença à se sentir de plus en plus nerveuse et cela se reflétait par la manière dont elle n'arrêtait pas de se triturer les mains. Cal assit à ses côté la vit faire et prit simplement une de ses mains dans la sienne afin de la caresser de son pouce.

«-Hey...» Souffla-il en la regardant dans les yeux.«Je suis là...»

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement quand tout d'un coup elle entendit son téléphone sonner, elle prit celui-ci de sa main libre et déclara:«-Allo ?»

_«-Tu préfères les ours ou les chiens?»_ Demanda une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil.

«-Tony?» Questionna Gillian surprise en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur.

_«-Argh! Je suis désolé bien que cela soit un très bon choix il n'avait pas ce modèle en stock!»_

«-Mais pourquoi tu...?»

_«-Demandes lui plutôt si elle aime les Lys ou les roses !» S'exclama une autre personne se trouvant non loin de Dinozzo._

_«-Aah mais Castle! Je t'ai déjà dis que les fleurs c'était une mauvaise idée! Il faut s'en occuper, c'est éphémère et en plus de ça ...c'est cher !»_

«-Tony?» Interpella une nouvelle fois la psychologue interloquée par ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout du fil.

_«-Je vois que tu adores mon prénom! Ce que je comprend parfaite...»_ L'homme ne pût dire un mot de plus qu'il sentit comme une frappe sur le haut de son crâne._«Ouch...merci patron...»_

«-Heu...»Fit Gillian en regardant Cal qui haussa ses épaules ne comprenant pas non plus ce qu'il se passait.

_«-J'te passe Gibbs!»_ Déclara soudainement l'Italien.

«-Leroy, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se pas...» elle ne pût terminer sa question que l'agent du Ncis l'a coupa en quelques mots, en trois pour être plus exact!

_«-On sera là.» _

Après ça la psychologue n'entendit plus que le bip sonore lui répondre. Celle-ci fit une mine surprise alors quelle regarda son téléphone désormais inutile dans sa main quand elle déclara:«Il m'a raccroché au nez...»

Cal émit un léger rire lorsque quelques minutes plus tard une jeune femme brune déboula dans la chambre telle une tornade pour se précipiter dans les bras de la patiente.

«-Abby?!» S'exclama Gillian surprise alors que la gothique était entrain de la serrer fortement dans ses bras.

«-C'est vrai que ce prénom n'est pas mal non plus...» Affirma un jeune homme en costume tout en entrant dans la pièce vite suivit d'une autre tape sur son crâne. «Ouch! Je l'avais vraiment mérité celle-là?!» Demanda t-il en regardant un homme aux cheveux grisonnant le regarder avec réprobation.«Mouais...» Marmonna Tony.

«-Gillian ! Ne t'inquiètes pas on est tous là maintenant...» Déclara Abby alors qu'elle s'écarta un peu de son amie qui était encore un peu chamboulée par cette soudaine arrivée.

«-Mais...Vous êtes tous là, comment...» balbutia Gillian en regardant toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce.

«-Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser avec ces deux deux Zigotos!» Déclara un homme au cheveux châtain avec un sourire charmeur tout en désignant House et Patrick du regard.

«-Rhoo Castle...Tout suite les grands mots!»Répliqua House en levant ses yeux au ciel.

«-Mais et votre travail et...»

«-Gillian...»Commença à dire un homme roux en levant ses lunettes de soleil avec lenteur.«On est une famille.»

«-Pourquoi il porte des lunettes de soleil on est en hiver?!» Chuchota Tony ahuris à sa collègue Ziva David tout en désignant Horatio d'un geste de la main.«Je crois qu'en plus du décalage horaire il a dû faire un décalage de saison...» Suite à cette réplique il sentit une nouvelle frappe sur sa tête, ce qui le fit fermer ses yeux. «Ok je me tais...»

«-Fais gaffe Tony à force t'auras plus beaucoup de neurone...»Répliqua un homme à ses côtés.

«-Hey McBlague tais toi où c'est moi qui vais faire en sorte que t'en ai plus!» Répondit l'italien à son collègue du Ncis.

«-McGee à raison! À force tu deviendras aussi bête que tes orteils!» Murmura Ziva à son coéquipier.

«-Tes pieds...Pas tes orteils...»Rectifia Dinozzo un peu blasé.

«-C'est pareil ! Tu seras toujours aussi stupide!»

«-S'il ne l'ai pas déjà!» Réfuta House.

«-Très drôle House...»Marmonna Tony.

«-J'trouve aussi!» Répliqua le médecin à la canne.

«-Alors comment te sens tu Gillian?» Demanda soudainement un homme brun aux yeux bleus afin de couper court aux chamailleries derrière son dos.

«-Je vais bien Mac, enfin mieux depuis que vous êtes tous là!» Répondit la concernée à l'agent du CIS de Manhattan.

«-Mais ma chère Gillian nous serons toujours là pour toi!» Signifia un homme à lunette vêtu d'un costume avec un noeud de papillon.«Comme le dit Horatio nous sommes une famille, et quand un des ses membres à un problème...»

«-On est là.» Conclu Gibbs pour Ducky avec un petit mouvement de tête et un fin sourire.

«-Oui...»Souffla émue Gillian.

«-Enfin tout le monde n'a pas pu venir... mais ils pensent tous à toi et demandent tout le temps de tes nouvelles!»Rétorqua un homme en costume cravate.

«-Seeley, Temperence? Vous êtes venu de Washington pour...»

«-Toi!» Répondit simplement Booth un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne.

«-Et Christine ?»

«-Angela et Hodgins nous la garde pendant que nous sommes ici.» Lui expliqua Bones dans un sourire.

«-Aaah...Les gosses on en fait mais dès qu'on ne sait plus quoi en faire, on les refile toujours à quelqu'un d'autre à un moment donné!»Déclara House avec cynisme.

«-La ferme Greg !»Fit un homme aux cheveux gris vêtu d'une veste en cuir.

«-Mais ce n'est pas à Daniel que tu dis ça normalement, Jack?» Demanda Gregory au militaire comme si cela avait de l'importance.

«-Oh tu sais maintenant il le fait à tout le monde...» Répondit Daniel en répondant à la place de son ami Jack.

«-Je confirme!» Signifia Patrick en levant son index en l'air.

«-Rhoo c'est pas vrai...» Soupira Jack O'neill.

«-Elle est à quel heure ton opération?» Demanda une jolie blonde en s'approchant du lit de la patiente.

«-Dans quelques heures Sam...» Répondit Gillian à la dénommé Samantha Carter.

«-Ça va bien se passer tu verras!» Affirma Mac Taylor avec un sourire.

«-Ouais je l'espère...»Souffla t-elle.

«-Tony ! Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard!»S'exclama soudainement Abby avec un regard insistant entre lui et Gillian.

«-heu...Oh ! Oui c'est vrai comme oublier ce truc que j'ai dû trimbaler dans l'ascenseur alors que j'ai faillis m'étouffer avec!»Rallia Dinozzo en prenant derrière lui une énorme peluche d'ours dans ses bras pour ensuite la poser sur le lit de la patiente.

«-Whaaa...c'est...Je ne sais pas quoi dire en fait!» Dit Gillian mi-amusée mi-abasourdis face à cet immense cadeau.

«-Je crois que dans de tel circonstance il n'y a rien a dire!» Fit Tony en se reculant d'un pas pour observer l'ours.«Il me semblait plus gros dans l'ascenseur...»

«-Sa boîte crânienne est vraiment démesurée comparé au reste de son corps...Les fabricants ont dû se tromper dans leur calcul!» Déclara Bones en regardant avec suspicion l'ours.

«-Moui ça doit surement être ça!» confirma House avec ironie.

«-Ah tu vois ! Toi aussi tu l'avais remarqué!» Continua Temperence alors que Gregory se passa une main lasse sur son visage.

«-Et il a un petit nom cet ours?» Demanda curieux O'neill.

«-Oui ! En fait vu qu'il porte un trèfle à quatre feuille à son cou, on voulait au départ l'appeler Cal pour lui faire porter encore plus bonheur! Mais...Après je me suis dis que tu avais déjà l'original pour toi toute seule!»

Suite à cette dernière phrase Gillian remercia intérieurement le choix démesuré de cadeau de son amie gothique car vu le rouge qui lui montait au joue, son embarras était vite caché par la peluche aux yeux de ses camarades.

«-Alors on... enfin j'ai décidé de l'appeler Tea! En référence à la boisson préférée de Cal!»

«-C'est un très joli nom! Merci Abby!» Remercia la psychologue souriante alors que la concernée la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

«-Donc en gros cet ours brun de deux mètre s'appelle...Mister Tea...»Proclama soudainement House d'un ton neutre ce qui lui avait valu des regards circonspects de toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce. «Quoi?! Ne me dites pas que vous n'y avez pas pensé!»

«-Ah et au fait ne vous inquiétez plus pour vos problèmes d'argent dans vôtre société! Vu nos différents métiers je pense qu'on va vite vous trouvez de nouveaux investisseurs et en plus de cela vous pourrez vous mettre en contrat avec nous!» Expliqua McGee avec un sourire.

«-Quoi? Mais Tim qui t'a dit que nous av...» Gillian laissa en suspend sa question lorsqu'elle vit Patrick entrain de siffloter dans son coin.«Patrick...»

«-Hey on ne vous donne pas d'argent! On ...vous fait juste travailler un peu plus!»Répliqua le blond alors que la jeune femme aux yeux bleus avaient tourner sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de désolation.

«-Bon! Et bien moi je n'ai pas de cadeau très original ou énorme...Mais j'espère que ces quelques fleurs vont te faire plaisir!» proclama Castle en s'avança vers la psychologue pour lui tendre deux bouquets de Lys et de rose.

«-Elles sont magnifiques Richard ! Merci beaucoup!»Remercia Gillian en approchant les fleurs de son nez afin d'y sentir leurs parfums.

«-Aaah les écrivains...toujours l'âme romantique!»Fit Gregory avec ironie.

«-Mouais bah au moins il a offert un cadeau pas comme toi Greg!» Signala Jack.

«-Pas besoin d'acheter de cadeau! Je suis LE cadeau! N'est-ce pas génial?!»

«-Heu...On doit vraiment répondre à ça?» Demanda Tony alors que Gillian était entrain de rire de leur bêtise.

«-Rhoo mais si tu veux vraiment un cadeau ma chère Gill... Je peux te prescrire des petites pilules bleus pour Cal et t...»

«-Je te déconseille fortement de finir ta phrase Greg...» Averti Cal en lui lançant un regard noir lourd de sens.

Le concerné recula d'un pas et ferma sa bouche faisant rire le reste de l'assistance, suite à ça le petit groupe se mit à discuter de tout et de rien durant plus de deux heures quand Miranda Bailey entra brusquement dans la pièce.

«-Heu...Je peux savoir pourquoi il y a un attroupement de 50 personnes autour de ma patiente!» Déclara Miranda en tentant de se frayer un passage dans la masse jusqu'à Gillian.

«-On attend l'arrivé des One direction!» Proclama Gregory toujours avec une pointe d'ironie.

«-J'ai toujours préféré Harry...» Dit Jane de manière songeur alors que Booth le regarda étrangement à cette réplique. «Ça doit être à cause de sa couleur de cheveux c'est pour ça!»Expliqua t-il avec un sourire charmeur en voyant le regard de Seeley qu'il portait sur lui.

«-Je suis désolée mais vu que l'opération est dans quelques minutes je vous prierais de sortir et de patienter en salle d'attente...»

À cette annonce chaque amis dire au revoir un par un à Gillian, certain avec un sourire, d'autre avec une once de tristesse dans la voix et encore d'autre avec humour comme House qui avait eu le bon goût de lui dire qu'au pire son cerveau pourrait toujours servir à la science pour les internes stupides de cet hôpital, ce qui en retour lui avait valu un coup de poing de Cal dans son estomac.

**(Your side now-Trent Dabbs)**

Après que tout le groupe d'amis soit enfin partit, il ne resta plus que les deux experts en mensonges et Miranda dans la chambre d'hôpital.

«-Ce sont tout vos amis?» Questionna Bailey souriante alors qu'elle préparait Gillian pour l'opération.

«-Une grande partie oui.»Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

«-Et bien...Cela doit être compliqué à gérer!»

«-Ne m'en parlez pas!»Siffla Cal avec une mine épuisée.

«-Oui mais quand on se rejoint pour les fêtes, je vous garantis qu'on passe des moments mémorables!» Affrima la psychologue avec un léger rire.

«-J'en suis certaine!» Répondit Miranda toujours en souriant.

«-J'espère pouvoir fêter Noel avec eux...» Fit Gillian avec un air pensif.

«-Oh mais vous allez le passer!» Certifia la femme médecin.«Et vous irez manger de la dinde avec tout vos amis, votre famille, et l'homme que vous aimez...»

À cette dernière information les deux psychologues froncèrent leur sourcils et alors que Cal s'apprêtait à répliquer il fut brusquement arrêté dans son action par Owen et Derek qui entrèrent dans la pièce.

«-Bonjour Gillian! Alors prêtes pour l'opération?» Demanda Owen avec un sourire.

«-Oui, enfin je pense que je le suis...»

«-Elle l'est!» Certifia l'expert en mensonge en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

«-Bien! Alors nous allons pouvoir y aller!» Proclama Derek.

«-Hum...Est-ce que...Est-ce que je peux être seul avec elle juste cinq minutes?» Demanda Cal un peu mal à l'aise.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis déclarèrent:«-Oui ! Bien sûr !»

«-Tu nous dis quand vous êtes prêts!» Signifia le neurochirurgien en sortant de la pièce avec Bailey et Hunt.

Après leur départ un petit silence se glissa dans la pièce alors que Gillian avait une mine interrogative sur son visage suite à la demande de son ami. La voyant faire Cal décida de s'assoir sur le bord du lit et commença à dire d'une voix non sûr de lui:«-Gillian...Je...Je ne veux pas que tu partes de cette chambre sans que tu n'ai entendu ce que je m'apprête à te dire...»

«-Cal...» Souffla la jeune femme d'un voix tremblante en comprenant de quoi il voulait parler. «Ce n'est pas...»

«-Ne dis rien, s'il te plait laisses moi parler juste quelque instant, j'ai...J'ai besoin de te le dire...» L'expert marqua une pause avala sa salive puis encra son regard sincère dans celui de la jeune femme «Il y a quelques jours de ça, Patrick m'a ouvert les yeux...Si j'ai retardé ce moment, c'est parce que j'avais peur...Peur de mes émotions ou de souffrir sans doute... je ne savais pas trop mais quelque chose en moi m'empêchait de dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur... Et la peur de te perdre aujourd'hui me pousse te révéler ce que je vais te dire maintenant, car je ne veux pas me dire que j'aurais pu avoir des regrets, même si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi...»L'homme soupira puis déclara:«Cette ligne que nous avons construit, n'est qu'un mensonge de plus entre nous c'est... c'est juste un prétexte afin de nous dire que si nous étions que des amis nous ne pourrions pas souffrir. Qu'on pensait que le mieux pour nous c'était d'être seul car on ne risquait pas de blesser l'autre. Alors on a préféré bâtir ce mur et souffrir chacun dans notre coins plutôt que d'aller vers l'autre et se dire enfin la vérité qu'on se cache à nous même depuis des années...Ce que j'essaye de te dire Gillian c'est que je...» Il marqua une nouvelle pause et son regard sembla devenir plus triste alors qu'il souffla:«Je t'aime...»

À cette révélation la psychologue versa des larmes mélangeant joie et tristesse et lui répondit d'une voix brisée tout en posant une main sur la joue rugueuse de l'homme:«Moi aussi...»

Pendant que les deux experts en mensonges partageaient un moment très intense entre eux, de l'autre côté de la chambre dans le couloir, c'était presque tout autre. En effet Meredith,Cristina et trois autres chirurgiens regardaient la scène avec plus ou moin de tendresse pour certain.

«-20 Dollars qu'il l'embrasse avant de sortir.» Proclama Cristina en jetant un oeil à Meredith qui regardait la scène avec mélancolie.

«-Non...je ne pari pas sur les amis condamnés.» Répondit simplement la blonde avec une petite moue.

«-Moi je dis 30 dollars qu'il l'embrasse après l'opération!» Répliqua Mark Sloan les bras croisées contre son corps.

«-Ok ! Pari tenu!» Fit Yang en lui présentant sa main sans pour autant le regarder. Mark regarda celle-ci et l'a frappa de sa main.

«-Vous êtes pathétique...» Soupira Derek.

«-Bah quoi ?! Je pari sur leur amour donc cela veut dire que je crois en eux!»Rétorqua Cristina.

«-Ils vont enfin s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est un pari stu...» Owen ne pût finit sa phrase que sa compagne s'écria soudainement de joie:«-HA ! J'ai gagné ! À moi les 30 dollars !» S'extasia t-elle alors qu'elle regardait le couple s'embrasser avec passion de l'autre côté de la vitre.

«-Rhoo c'est pas vrai...»Râla Sloan en sortant des billets de son portefeuille pour ensuite les tendre à la gagnante.«Il n'aurait pas pût se retenir!»

«-Aaah l'amour!» Dit Cristina en arrachant les billets des mains du chirurgien pour les compter un par un.

«-J'y crois pas...» Soupira Hunt désespéré par le comportement de sa petite amie alors que deux minutes plus tard Cal vint les rejoindre afin de leur dire d'un ton quelque peu maîtrisé: «C'est bon on est prêt...»

«-Ok, on ira te voir pour te donner des nouvelles de l'opération.»Souffla Owen en posant une main amical sur son épaule pour ensuite se rendre avec quelques soignants et Derek dans la chambre de Gillian afin de l'emmener au bloc. Mais alors que tout le monde était entrain de suivre le groupe de médecin dans les couloirs immaculé de l'hôpital, Cal sentit comme une boule se former au creux de sa gorge. Et lorsqu'il vit que les soignants s'apprêtaient à traverser la porte menant au couloir interdit au public, il décida subitement de les arrêter en déclarant:«Attendez! Juste...» L'homme s'approcha de Gillian, la regarda avec tendresse pendant quelques secondes puis l'embrassa une nouvelle fois amoureusement. Après ce doux échange il se regardèrent tendrement quand il murmura:«Je t'aime.»

La jeune femme laissa couler une larme et lui répondit:«Pas plus que moi...»

Cal se redressa, caressa un dernière fois son visage de sa main puis se recula du lit avec dépit avant de dire:«Je fais chauffer la dinde !»

La jeune femme ria en comprenant le message caché alors que le personnel médical le regarda bizarrement en songeant que cela pourrait être la dernière phrase que la psychologue entendrait, sauf Miranda qui avait tout simplement esquissé un sourire en comprenant le sous-entendu.

Et c'est ainsi que les médecins disparurent de l'autre côté de la porte battante laissant seul l'expert en mensonge le visage anxieux. Enfin presque seul...

«-Rhaaa t'aurais pas pu te retenir ! Franchement au bout de plusieurs années, quelques heures de plus ça n'aurait rien changé ! Tu te rends comptes 30 dollars! C'était l'argent de mon déjeuné ! Comment je vais faire maintenant?!» Râla un homme derrière lui.

Cal se retourna lentement et vit surpris son ami Mark Sloan avec une expression dépitée.

«-Bon bah je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'a demander de l'argent à Booth...» Siffla le médecin en haussant ses épaules pour ensuite s'éloigner dans le couloir en murmurant «30 dollar...»

Lightman cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux comme n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer puis décida de se rendre à la salle d'attente pour rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

Derek était entrain de se laver ses mains de manière énergique tout en observant,à l'aide d'une vitre incrustée dans le mur, Gillian étendu sur la table d'opération qui se trouvait dans la pièce adjacente, quand tout d'un coup une jeune femme au long cheveux brun demanda:«-C'est votre amie?»

Le neurochirurgien baissa sa tête et fixa d'un air songeur ses mains qu'il lavait.

«-Enfin je demande ça car c'est Mark qui me l'a dit...Donc je pensais que...»Bredouilla un peu perdu la jeune médecin.

«-C'est une de mes meilleurs amies Lexie...»Proclama l'homme en la regardant une demi seconde avant de sécher ses mains.

«-Et vous n'avez pas voulu qu'un autre chirurgien s'en occupe? Parce que si elle...»

«-Je viens de te le dire c'est une de mes meilleurs amies.» Répéta t-il comme si cette explication suffisait amplement tout en mettant son calot porte bonheur avec des ferry boat sur le dessus.

«-Heu...Ok...»

«-On y va...» Soupira t-il en entrant dans la salle suivit de prés par la jeune Lexie Grey.

«-Joli chapeau Derek!» Dit Gillian dans un sourire alors que celui-ci était désormais près de sa patiente.

«-Merci! C'est mon calot porte bonheur!»

«-Il te va très bien! Surtout avec les ferry boat sur le dessus!»

«-J'aime les ferrys boat!» Affirma t-il le regard souriant qui laissait deviner son sourire derrière le masque chirurgical camouflant sa bouche.

La psychologue ria alors qu'elle tourna lentement sa tête en l'air en voyant que dans la salle d'observation se trouvait Meredith, Cristina et Owen. Dont ce dernier était entrain de lui offrir un petit sourire pour la rassurer.

Derek la vit faire, regarda lui aussi en l'air, puis il proclama avec le regard souriant: «-C'est une belle journée pour sauver des vies!»

Toutes les personnes présentent sourire à cette phrase fétiche que le chirurgien prononçait avant chaque opération puis étant une opération éveiller le chirurgien se plaça tout simplement vers l'avant de la tête de sa patiente. Il ferma ensuite ses yeux comme pour se concentrer un moment, respira un bon coup, rouvrit ses yeux et déclara d'un ton maîtrisé en tendant sa main vers Lexie: «-Scalpel!»

**PUB ! lol**

_**À SUIVRE...**_ MUHAHA XD

* * *

Veronicka: Aaah les flocons, la nuit étoilée, une petite danse...Tout pour une ambiance "romantique" ^^ contente que le précédent chap' t'ai plus et peut-être celui-ci aussi :P

TorriGilly :Mdrrr Je vais courir alors !Argh mais là je me suis rattrapée avec Cal et Gill' ! ^^Quoique avec cette pub je suis toujours aussi sadique XD Muhaha


	21. Chapter 21: Le combat

Lightman5: Aaaah la pub est finit !

* * *

**Tout le monde ment 21: Le combat ( How you save life- The Fray)**

Voilà plus de quatre heures que Derek opérait Gillian, pendant que toutes les personnes qui étaient venus la soutenir patientaient dans un silence pesant sur les bancs de la salle d'attente. Puisque depuis le début de l'opération ils n'avaient réussi qu'a obtenir une seule nouvelle, celle que le neurochirurgien avait réussit à atteindre la tumeur sans avoir endommager les tissus cérébraux, ce qui était en soit une première victoire.

Mais alors que Patrick était partit quelque instant pour aller chercher un café, ce qu'il vit en revenant auprès de ses amis lui provoqua un pincement au coeur. En effet face à lui se trouvait Cal assit sur un banc avec sa tête replié sur lui même, les deux mains sur le haut de son crâne comme essayant de rassembler toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas craquer face à la pression qu'il subissait à ce moment précis.

Le mentalist soupira alors que le reste de leur amis virent aussi la détresse de l'expert en mensonge, mais tous savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui car même s'ils proposaient leur aide celui-ci refuserait tout bonnement et se renfermerait encore plus. Refusant de le laisser dans cet état le consultant s'avança vers son ami et dit: «-Ça va aller Cal, elle est entre de bonne main...»À ces mots le concerné ne bougea pas pour autant et remarquant cela Patrick l'interpella une nouvelle fois avec inquiétude:«-Cal?»

Au bout de la seconde interpellation l'homme se leva brusquement de sa place faisant dériver tout les regards sur lui alors qu'il sortit de sa poche une cigarette et un briquet qu'il avait acheter dans la semaine pour les moments tel que celui-ci. Il plaça ensuite le dit mégot dans sa bouche et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller pour le fumer un homme l'en empêcha en lui barrant la route.

«-Pousses toi Leroy, s'il te plaît.» Déclara Cal d'un ton froid alors que l'homme aux yeux bleus fit un petit mouvement de tête avant de tendre sa main vers lui.

À partir de cet instant un combat silencieux s'engagea entre les deux hommes et Dinozzo assit à côté de Booth murmura:«-On dirait une séquence comme dans le film de Sergio Leon "Pour quelques dollars de plus!", Cal avec sa cigarette il imite super bien le manchot interprété par Clint Eswood!» Affirma-il avec un grand sourire pour ensuite prendre une voix plus grave et tenter d'imiter le personnage: «-Qu'est-ce qu'on joue amigo ? ... Ta peau!» Entendant cela Seeley tourna lentement sa tête vers Tony afin le regarder avec des yeux ronds mais celui-ci toujours subjugué par la scène ne broncha pas d'un iota.

Mais alors que Cal était toujours entrain de regarder d'un oeil sombre son ami, celui-ci nullement effrayé avait toujours sa main tendu dans sa direction. Puis remarquant que l'expert en mensonge ne voulait toujours pas abdiquer, Gibbs décida d'appuyer son regard et c'est seulement quelques secondes plus tard que son adversaire soupira et retira la cigarette de sa bouche pour la mettre dans le creux de la main de l'agent du Ncis. Ce dernier ne le lâcha pas pour autant du regard et c'est toujours la main tendu qu'il patienta comme attendant autre chose. Comprenant le message implicite,Lightman soupira encore et donna la boîte de cigarette ainsi que le briquet qu'il avait dans ses poches. Après quoi Gibbs lui offrit un fin sourire avant de lui indiquer d'un regard de retourner à sa place. Cal crispa sa mâchoire et c'est avec lenteur qu'il se rassit à son siège dans une pause nonchalante.

N'ayant rien manqué de la scène digne d'un Western Tony ria légèrement avant de prendre la même voix que tout à l'heure et de dire:«-Bravo!»

Ce qui lui valu un regard réprobateur de son patron qui se rassit silencieusement à sa place, faisant taire l'italien qui se rembrunit. Un nouveau silence se fit entre tout les protagonistes quand soudainement Mac Taylor demanda avec un air interrogateur:«-Mais il est où Gregory ?»

À cette question tout le monde se mit à regarder de tout les côtés pour voir où pouvait se trouver le médecin à la canne mais s''est surpris qu'ils constatèrent que celui-ci n'était pas présent.

* * *

Au même moment en salle d'opération, Derek était entrain d'enlever des résidus de tumeur tout en discutant avec sa patiente afin d'être sûr qu'à chacun de ses mouvements il n'endommageait aucune partie du cerveau de celle-ci.

«-Alors ? Avec Cal vous avez décidez d'aller à l'étage supérieur?» Demanda le chirurgien en continuant sa tâche.

«-Heu...Je t'avoue que cela fait un peu bizarre de parler de ça alors que tu es entrain d'opérer mon cerveau!» Répondit Gillian d'une voix rieuse.

«-C'est vrai ! Mais vu que vous nous parler jamais de votre relation, pour une fois j'ai trouvé le moyen de te garder sous la main!»

«-Ah c'est sûr que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'enfuir en courant!»

Cette phrase fit sourire Derek et Lexie puis celui-ci re-demanda: «-Alors?»

«-Tu ne lâcheras jamais hin?»

«-Nope!» Fit le neurochirurgien en imitant Cal.

«-Ok...» Dit Gillian amusée. «Oui je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on est allé à un étage au dessus...Bien que...»

«-Bien que?»

«-Bien que je sois effrayée...»

«-C'est normal ! C'est le contraire qui m'interpellerais! Tu sais l'inconnu dans le début d'une relation, sérieuse j'entend bien, il n'y pas de plus existant que ça! C'est les moments où on apprend encore à découvrir l'autre...»

«-Je crois que je connais assez bien Cal!»

«-Tu connais Cal, mais pas Cal...»Répliqua le brun de manière mystérieuse.

«-Mmh...»

«-Mais tu verras tout vas bien se passer, je suis confient! Cal t'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé une autre femme! Je le vois encore être un jaloux possessif le jour où on était partit en forêt !»Déclara t'il rieur.«Et tu sais ce qu'il avait fait ce jour là?!»

«-...»

«-Gillian?»

«-...»

Derek s'arrêta subitement de parler lorsqu'il vit que le cardiogramme à sa droite était entrain de s'affoler.

«-Docteur! Le cardiogramme affiche 57!» Proclama une infirmière à ses côtés.

«-Merde !» Jura le médecin de Seattle.«Il y a un anévrisme ! Aspiration!» Proclama t-il à Lexie qui lui tendit un instrument.

Pendant que Shepherd tentait de sauver la vie de Gillian, dans la pièce d'observation la tension était à son comble. Toutes personnes présentent dans la petite salle en hauteur s'étaient levé d'un seul coup lorsque la machine avait indiqué le rythme cardiaque anarchique de la patiente.

«-Oh mon dieu...» Dit Meredith paralysée face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

«-Allez Shepherd...» Souffla Owen la mâchoire crispé. «Ne l'abandonnes pas...»

Alors que les trois médecins regardèrent impuissants Derek faire tout son possible pour rétablir le pou de la psychologue, une personne murmura derrière eux:

«-Il est entrain de paniquer.»

À ces paroles les trois chirurgiens se retournèrent et virent Gregory House le regard fixe sur le bloc opératoire. Ce dernier se dirigea soudainement jusqu'à un boîtier de commande puis à l'aide de sa canne il appuya sur le bouton du microphone afin de l'activer et déclara: «-Derek ! Arrêtes toi deux secondes!»

«-J'peux pas vraiment m'arrêter là Greg! Gillian fait une hémorragie!» Répliqua le brun d'un ton quelque peu tremblant.

«-T'es entrain de paniquer ! Donc si tu ne veux pas dire à ton meilleur ami que tu as tué la femme de sa vie! Je te conseille de t'arrêter deux secondes!» Proclama fortement House le visage impassible.

Le neurochirurgien continua tout de même sa tache quand tout d'un coup, il décida de s'arrêter net dans son activité, il ferma ses yeux, inspira et expira de manière répété quand une infirmière déclara: «-Docteur elle est a 20!»

À ce constat il expira une dernière fois, ouvrit subitement ses yeux avec détermination puis continua d'opérer sous les regards inquiets de ses amis.

* * *

Pendant ce temps du côté de la salle d'attente, Cal avait commencé depuis quelques minutes à tourner dans la salle d'attente comme un lion en cage.

«-Cal...» Soupira Seeley de le voir ainsi. «Calmes toi, ça va aller...»

«-Comment tu peux dire ça ! Tu n'y es pas même pas !» Ragea le concerné.

«-Cal, Seeley n'y es pour rien alors calmes toi ! Ok?» Tenta de le tempérer Mac tout en se levant de sa place afin de faire face à l'homme au regard furieux.

Voyant cela Horatio tourna sa tête en direction de Booth et lui souffla:«-La seule personne qui pourrait la calmer c'est sa fille...»

«-Ouais mais elle restée à Washi...»

L'agent du FBI ne pût finir sa phrase qu'une voix féminine bien connu de tous se fit soudainement entendre dans leur dos: «-Papa!»

À cette appellation Cal se retourna brusquement et s'est très surpris qu'il vit sa fille courir dans sa direction. Dès lors il l'a réceptionna et la serrât fortement dans ses bras.

Voyant cela Tony s'exclama avec sérieux:«-Je veux un million de dollar!» À ce cris Ziva et Mcgee regardèrent avec des yeux ronds l'italien, quand celui-ci dit:

«-Ah bah cela ne doit marcher qu'une seule fois...»

«-Ma puce mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» Demanda le paternel toujours dans les bras de sa fille.

«-Quand j'ai dis à maman ce qu'il se passait elle m'a dit que je pourrais venir pour le jour de l'opération.» Affirma l'adolescente alors que Cal se sépara légèrement de sa fille pour regarder son ex femme par son dessus épaule alors que cette dernière avançait dans leur direction.

«-Gillian a besoin de tout le monde n'est-ce pas ?» Dit Zoé avec un petit sourire.

«-Merci...» Répondit l'expert en mensonge d'un ton apaisant, alors que sa fille ne voulait pas le lâcher.

«-Ouh je crois que c'est la première fois que tu me remercie!»

«-Ouais bah ne t'y habitues pas trop!» Répliqua t-il pour faire retomber la pression.

«-Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop...»Soupira l'avocate en roulant des yeux.

«-Cal!» L'interpella une voix masculine derrière lui.

Lightman se retourna vivement et vit Owen qui s'approcha vers lui avec une mine légèrement triste.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! Elle va bien?!» Questionna inquiet l'homme en remarquant le visage défait du rouquin.

«-Elle...Elle a fait une hémorragie...» Tenta d'expliquer Hunt.

«-Bon sang...» Fit Cal en se passant une main sur le visage alors que sa fille lui tenait fermement son autre main.

«-Derek est entrain d'essayer de l'arrêter...»

«-Quoi?!» S'écria presque le paternel en se séparant en même temps de sa fille. «Comment ça il ne l'a pas arrêté?!»

«-Cal...Il fait tout son possible...»

À cet instant précis l'homme sentit ses jambes défaillir, mais voulant rester fort face à son entourage, il resta totalement stoïque bien que son visage défait trahissait ses pensées et son désespoir face à la situation.

Le voyant faire Zoé l'observa avec une expression de tristesse tout en songeant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état... Même lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi... perdu.

«-Il y a toujours de l'espoir Cal, restes confiant...»

Face à cette demande l'expert en mensonge ne répondit rien alors que seul son regard dur exprimait les différentes émotions qui déferlaient en lui. Bien qu'il tentait par tout les moyens de cacher ce combat intérieur, sa fille le vit et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Ce fût donc le visage attristée que cette dernière prit une nouvelle fois son père dans ses bras complètement stoïque.

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard et avec beaucoup d'inquiétude Cal vit enfin au loin son ami Derek marcher dans leur direction. Mais alors que le chirurgien impassible marchait avec plus ou moins de lenteur dans le long couloir menant à la salle d'attente, l'expert en langage corporel tenta bien que mal d'y observer la moindre émotion pouvant passer sur le visage de son ami, afin de voir si celui-ci avait réussit son opération. Malheureusement, il fût tellement perturbé par ce qu'il se passait, qu'il ne pût rien distinguer de tout cela.

C'est donc d'un pas toujours aussi mesuré que le neurochirurgien enleva son calot, pour ensuite se mettre face à Cal alors que tout le reste de ses amis s'étaient aussi lever pour connaître le verdict. Un petit silence se glissa lorsque se fût Horatio qui osa poser la question qui brulait les lèvres de tout le groupe: «-Alors?»

_**À SUIVRE... hahaha ! Je suis diabolique **_XD

* * *

Veronicka: XDD Poses lentement ce scalpel ou sinon je ne pourrais pas continuer cette histoire lol Et je t'avoue que j'ai besoin de mon cerveau pour la continuer et écrire d'autres histoires ! À moins que tu ne veuilles pas la suite muhahaha


	22. Chapter 22: Le verdict

Lightman5: Sniffff...argh pour ceux qui me suive ils savent ce que ce Sniff Signifie et oui...**C'est l'avant dernier Chapitre** ! :'(

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Le verdict (Good Life - One Republic)**

_C'est donc toujours d'un pas mesuré que le neurochirurgien enleva son calot, pour ensuite se mettre face à Cal alors que tout le reste de ses amis s'étaient aussi lever pour connaître le verdict. Un petit silence se glissa lorsque se fût Horatio qui osa poser la question qui brulait les lèvres de tout le groupe: «-Alors?»_

Derek resta le visage neutre encore quelques secondes quand il déclara avec un immense sourire:«-J'ai réussis à arrêter l'hémorragie, son cerveau n'a pas de séquelle. Il faudra qu'elle fasse quelques chimio mais j'ai enlevé toute la tumeur!»

À ces mots des cris de joie raisonnèrent dans tout l'habitacle, se qui fit tourner plusieurs tête du personnel soignant et des patients vers le groupe d'amis. Ces derniers heureux de la nouvelle s'étaient pris dans leur bras, alors que certains d'entre eux pleuraient de joie, d'autres plus réserver sourirent de soulagement.

«-On peut aller la voir?!» Demanda impatiente Abby.

«-Pas toute suite il faut qu'elle se repose, mais je vous dirais lorsque vous pourrez y aller.»

La gothique acquiesça avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle retourna dans les bras de McGee pour partager son bonheur.

Depuis la nouvelle, Cal toujours aussi stoïque n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, mais son échange de regard avec le neurochirurgien en disait long sur ses pensées.

«-Merci...» Souffla soudainement l'expert en mensonge en lui présentant sa main.

Derek lui sourit et répondit tout en acceptant la poignée de main:«-Si je devais répondre à la question qu'est-ce que je ferais pour notre amitié?» Il marqua une pause et dit:«Tout.»

Lightman lui sourit à ces paroles et attira son ami dans ses bras.

«-Oh mon dieu Derek arrêtes! Déjà que ta réputation est en baisse auprès de la gente féminine, tu ne vas pas continuer à le serrer dans tes bras!»S'exclama House faussement offusqué alors qu'il venait d'arriver avec Owen, Cristina et Meredith.

«-On est jaloux?» Questionna Patrick les bras grand ouvert tout en s'approchant de l'homme à la canne.

«-Recules toi petit blondinet!»Spécula Gregory en posant le bout de sa canne sur son torse afin de le repousser se qui fit éclater de rire le reste du groupe.

La nuit tomba rapidement sur la ville de Seattle, mais alors que Cal s'apprêtait à se rendre ,sous l'autorisation des médecins, dans la chambre de Gillian afin de veiller sur elle, il fût soudainement arrêter dans son action par Miranda qui déclara:«-Je vous conseille d'arroser la dinde avec le jus toute les 30 mn ! Elle resta bien moelleuse.»

À cette réplique l'expert en mensonge ria légèrement alors que la femme médecin lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de partir s'occuper d'autres patient. Suite à cet intermède, l'homme respira un bon goût puis entra silencieusement dans la pénombre de la chambre pour y voir la femme de sa vie profondément endormis dans son lit d'hôpital. Face à cette image il eu un petit sourire tendre se dessiner sur son visage, et s'est toujours à pas mesurés qu'il s'approcha jusqu'à la psychologue afin d'y caresser de sa main les cheveux de celle-ci. Après cela il approcha son visage du sien afin de pouvoir lui souffler quelques mots au creux de son oreille:«-J'suis là honey...Tout ira bien maintenant, je t'aime...» Il ponctua cette phrase d'un baiser tendre sur son front et caressa une dernière fois son visage pour ensuite s'assoir dans un fauteuil se trouvant à côté du lit de la patiente. Désormais bien installé, il décida de prendre la main de cette dernière dans la sienne comme s'il souhaitait à tout prix garder le contact avec elle.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il fixait toujours Gillian dormir paisiblement, l'homme commença à sentir ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde et pour la première fois au bout de plusieurs jours il réussit enfin à tomber dans un sommeille réparateur.

* * *

**(Kiss me slowly - Parachute)**

Les heures passèrent et alors que Cal dormait toujours, il sentit subitement comme une sorte de regard insistant se poser sur lui. Dès lors il grommela dans sa barbe, se mouva dans son fauteuil puis fit tourner sa tête en direction du lit d'hôpital et la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant ses yeux fût Gillian avec un grand sourire sur son visage. L'expert en mensonge heureux de la voir réveillée lui rendit son sourire alors que celle-ci lui demanda d'une voix épuisée:«-Bien dormis?»

«-Merveilleusement bien...Même si ce n'est pas le fauteuil le plus moelleux du monde!» Répondit-il tout en se redressant dans son siège sous un léger rire de Gillian alors qu'il grimaça légèrement de douleur à ce mouvement.«Et toi tu te sens comment?» Questionna t-il inquiet en s'asseyant sur le lit de la jeune femme pour y caresser ses cheveux dans un geste tendre.

«-J'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête mais les médicaments vont faire passer la douleur...»

Cal ne répondit rien alors qu'il regardait la psychologue dans ses yeux de manière assez intense.

«-Tu avais raison Cal on a réussit...» Souffla t-elle en caressant de son pouce sa main qui était toujours dans la sienne.

«-Mais j'ai toujours raison!» Répliqua -il avec un grand sourire faisant de nouveau rire Gillian.

Suite à ça un petit silence se glissa entre eux lorsque Cal décida d'approcher son visage du sien afin de capturer les lèvres de sa compagne qui lui faisait tant envie depuis quelques minutes. Mais alors que les deux experts en mensonges s'embrassaient passionnément des cris de joie et des sifflements résonnèrent de l'autre côté de la chambre. En effet ayant eu enfin l'autorisation de visite tout leur amis s'étaient rendu à l'étage pour voir l'état de santé de Gillian. Et lorsqu'ils avaient vu les deux adultes prêt à s'embrasser, ils avaient préféré rester dans le couloir afin de les laisser partager ce moment intense.

«-Il doit embrasser mieux que Wilson...»Souffla House de manière songeur alors que Gibbs lui lança un regard de désolation.«Serrais-tu jaloux Gibbs?» Demanda l'homme à la canne en ayant vu le regard que l'agent du Ncis portait sur lui.

«-Oooh c'est trop beau !» S'écria Abby extasiée en fonçant dans les bras de Mac Taylor qui souria de la voir faire.

«-Mouais mais moi j'ai perdu 30 dollar!» Râla encore Sloan.

«-Mark...LA FERME !» Crièrent à l'unisson tout le petit groupe contre le chirurgien plasticien qui se rembrunit en les entendants, se qui avait eu pour résultat de faire rire tout le monde.

«-Moi je propose qu'on laisse nos deux tourtereaux et qu'on aille tous fêter ça au bar du coin!» Proclama joyeusement Derek.

«-Bonne idée!» Répondit Seeley alors que le groupe d'amis commença à partir pour se rendre vers les ascenseurs.

«-C'est vrai que de voir un chirurgien boire pour ensuite opérer c'est une bonne idée!»Cria House dans le couloir en suivant ses amis.

Au même instant Cal se sépara à bout de souffle de Gillian, la regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux et lui déclara: «-Je t'aime.»

«-Moi aus...» Elle ne pût même pas finir sa phrase que l'expert en mensonge l'embrassa avec plus de passion faisant rire la jeune femme contre ses lèvres.

_**À SUIVRE...**_Siniff le prochain chapitre sera le dernier chapitre...

* * *

Veronicka: Mais heuuu lol Je ne veux pas que DR Mamour découpe mon cerveau non mais ! XD Argh j'espère que ce chapitre t'as fais changé d'avis sur le fait de m'envoyer à l'hôpital car si ce n'est pas le cas je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour le prochain lol

TorrGilly: Aaaah je suis pardonnée COOL ! :D


	23. Chapter 23: La vie continue

**Chapitre 23: La vie continue... (I'm Believer-The Monkees** ou la version Shrek lol)

_Un an plus tard..._

«-Rhoo mais Gill...» Supplia l'homme en regardant la psychologue avec un regard de chien de battu.

«-Pour la centième fois Cal...Non!»

«-Mais je te promet qu'on reportera ce diner avec ta mère...»

«-Je te connais Cal tu ne vas pas le faire ! Et puis ta raison n'est pas assez valable pour que j'annule le restaurant avec maman.»

«-Bien sûr que si ça l'est !»

«-Aller voir un spectacle de Monster Truck avec Patrick et les autres n'est pas une bonne raison...» Soupira Gillian alors qu'elle poussa légèrement son compagnon sur le côté afin de prendre un dossier dans un étagère de son bureau.

«-Mais c'est le dernier jour qu'il passe à la capital après ça ne recommencera que dans 6 mois!» Répliqua l'expert en mensonge dépité avec des mouvement de ses bras.

«-Et ben programme le dans 6 mois !» Rétorqua t-elle avec un grand sourire.

«-Ha-ha très drôle...»

«-J'ai récupéré ton humour mon chéri!» Dit-elle souriante en feuillante un dossier dans ses mains.

Cal fit une petite moue avec sa bouche quand tout d'un coup un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit. Alors que la jeune femme avait toujours la tête penchée sur son document l'homme s'approcha lentement derrière celle-ci et commença à embrasser tendrement son cou.

«-Caaal...» Souffla t-elle de manière réprobatrice.«Arrêtes de faire ça, ça ne marchera pas...»

«-Faire quoi?» Demanda t-il d'un ton faussement innocent alors qu'il continuait sa petite torture.

«-C'est pas vrai...» Soupira t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel pour ensuite se retourner face à l'homme qui avait un grand sourire idiot sur le visage.

«-Tu sais que tu n'es pas pos...»Gillian ne pût finir sa phrase que Cal l'en avait empêcher en capturant sauvagement ses lèvres. Après quoi il l'a prit dans ses bras et la renversa en arrière afin d'y approfondir le baiser. L'échange endiablé dura de longue seconde quand à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent. Et alors que leur respiration furent assez saccadés des deux côté, Gillian dit: «-Whaa! Tu ..whaa !»

«-Moui je sais !» Répondit dit-il tout sourire.«Alors?»

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir quelques instant puis elle ne savait pas si c'était ses yeux vert qui la fixait de manière intense ou le baiser qu'elle venait d'avoir mais elle déclara:«-Ok...»

«-Super!» S'écria Cal en la redressant pour lui offrir un baiser plus court.

«-Ok ! Maiiis...»

«-Rhoo je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce mais...» Fit-il en plissant ses yeux d'appréhension.

«-Mais au lieu d'avoir juste un dîner tu passeras toute une journée avec elle et moi!»

«-Quoi?!» S'offusqua t-il alors que ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

«-C'est ça ou tu viens au restaurant aujourd'hui!» Fit Gillian en croisant ses bras contre son corps signe qu'elle ne ferait plus aucune concession.

Cal grommela des choses incompréhensible mais la psychologue en pût distinguer quelques mots tel que: «-Sorcière,noisette,hôpital,la paix...»

Après quoi il roula des yeux et soupira:«Ok...Je veux bien passer toute une journée avec ta mère...»

«-Et bah voilà!» Dit Gillian de manière victorieuse.

«-Hmm...» Marmonna t-il alors qu'il lui fit volte face afin de sortir de la pièce. Mais alors qu'il allait traverser la porte du bureau de sa compagne celle-ci l'arrête brusquement dans son action en le retenant par le bras.

«-Mais la soirée je la passerais qu'avec toi...»Signifia-elle d'un voix mystérieuse se qui fit lever les sourcils de l'expert en mensonge qui comprit bien vite le message.

«-Je crois que ce rendez-vous là je ne le manquerais pour rien au monde...» Affirma t-il avec d'un ton dès plus séducteur tout en regardant la jeune femme se pincer la lèvre inférieur.«Et il commencera à quel l'heure ce rendez-vous du soir?»

«-Hmm...Vers 22H30 probablement...» Répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui dilaté de son compagnon. «Tu sais quand cela va commencer mais tu ne sais pas quand cela va finir...»

Surpris par les propos de sa conjointe l'homme resta d'abord bouche-bée ce qui fit en retour rire celle-ci. Quand tout d'un coup il reprit ses esprits et dit avec un grand sourire:«J'ai hâte!»

La jeune femme ria puis Cal s'approcha une nouvelle fois de celle-ci afin de l'embrasser tendrement lorsqu'ils durent se séparer à contre coeur quand une voix masculine bien connu des deux experts en mensonge raisonna dans le couloir: «-Hey ! Cal!»

Le concerné se détacha de l'étreinte de la psychologue puis sortit de la pièce pour se rendre au milieu de couloir.

«-Patrick? Mais tu ne devais pas m'appeler quand tu devais arriver à l'aéroport?!»

«-Oh je voulais pas te déranger...alors j'ai hypnotisé quelqu'un pour qu'il m'emmène!» Répondit de manière nonchalante le mentalist alors qu'il était entrain de lancer un ballon entre ses mains.

«-Hey ?! Mais c'est mon ballon ça!» Proclama Lightman en désignant l'objet que son ami tenait dans ses mains.

«-Hmm...Possible ! Vu que tu étais trop occupé avec Gill' je me suis dis que j'allais m'occuper dans ton bureau et j'ai trouvé ça !» Répondit-il tout simplement en continuant de jongler avec le ballon dans ses mains.

«-T'es allé dans mon bureau?! Rends moi mon ballon tout de suite!» Ordonna t-il faussement furieux.

«-Si tu le veux...Viens le chercher!» Déclara le blond en posant le dit ballon au sol pour le mettre son pied tout en lançant un regard de défit à l'expert en mensonge.

Cal plissa ses yeux en fixant l'homme en face de lui qui arborait un immense sourire puis ni une ni deux il fonça sur le mentalist pour tenter de lui prendre l'objet. Mais le voyant arriver Jane avait rit et avait tirer dans la balle pour la projeter un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Les deux hommes se regardèrent ensuite un cours instant immobile quand tout d'un coup ils se mirent à courir comme des fusées jusqu'à l'objet rond. Lightman étant plus rapide posa son pieds sur la balle et commença à dribbler le long du couloir alors que Patrick sur ses talons s'écria:«-Hey tu triches ! Je t'ai vu ! Ta poser ta main sur la balle!»

«-Nope!» Rétorqua Cal alors que Jane essayait tant bien mal de lui reprendre le ballon avec son pied.

«-Si tu mens!»Rétorqua le bond ahuris.

À cette phrase Cal resta subitement immobile regarda son ami et avec un grand sourire il proclama:«Tout le monde ment !» Après quoi il donna un gros coup de pied dans la balle qui disparu dans un angle de couloir.

«-Buuuut de Lightman!» Cria l'expert en mensonge en poursuivant le ballon vite suivit par le mentalist.

«-Non c'est pas du jeu j'étais pas prêt!» S'écria le blond.

«-Tu te fais vieux c'est pour ça!»

«-Quoi?! Attends tu va voir...!»Répliqua Patrick en courant après le ballon.

Pendant que les deux hommes s'amusaient dans les couloirs de l'entreprise, Gillian qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène depuis sa porte de bureau, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira : «-De vrai gamin...»

Après quoi elle sourit, retourna dans son bureau puis songea soudainement que Patrick avait eu raison... son soleil couchant avait clos un chapitre des plus terrible de sa vie mais, son soleil levant lui avait offert une seconde chance et lui avait donner la possibilité de vivre les plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Et elle se demanda même que si elle n'avait pas eu tout ce soutient de ses amis peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas là à vivre chaque moment aussi intense de sa vie à les passer avec eux et sa famille. Car ils ont sût montrer que leur amitié était infaîble et que même dans les pires moments dans la vie de l'un d'entre eux ils étaient prêts à tout. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se remémora une phrase d'un auteur qu'elle avait lu il y a quelques années de cela:

_"Nous suivons tous des chemins différents dans la vie, mais, peu importe où nous allons, nous apportons partout une petite parcelle de l'autre." _ Et c'est grâce à cette petite parcelle de chacun d'eux qui lui avait permis d'avoir pût traverser cette épreuve difficile au côté de Cal et tout ceux qui l'entourait et pour elle cela valait bien plus que tout l'or du monde.

_Car la question est : Et vous que feriez vous au nom de votre amitié?»_

**FiN* **

Alors personnellement j'ai bien réfléchi à la question et finalement après un long débat _(comme pour les ours en bonbons colorée pour Loker )_ : non je n'ouvrirais pas le cerveau d'une personne de mon entourage!

Voilà c'était la conclusion de cette histoire à 23 chapitre ! Hum ! Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que vous avez appréciez cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ^^ Si certains on aimé le principe de cette histoire j'ai d'autres idées du même genre en stock :P Par contre quand je pourrais les faire...Seul le temps nous le dira :D En tout cas j'espère vous y retrouver si jamais je les écris ^^

Merci à tout ceux qui on eu le courage de lire cette histoire ou la folie :D Car par moment je dois le dire c'était n'importe quoi, mais d'un côté le jour où une de mes histoires aura du sens vous m'appellerez _ _" Et bien évidement merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyé leur remarque ^^(qui m'ont fait rire et rectifier des choses XD) Et merci à ces personnes de NE PAS m'avoir décapité ! lol

**Si l'histoire vous a plu, ou si vous avez une quelconque remarque n'hésitez pas!** Car je doute souvent avec ces idées de dingue lol Voilà sniff c'est la fiiiiiin !

* * *

TorriGilly: Rassuré alors ! ^^J'espère que tu as aimé ce final ! Merci pour tes com' !

Veronicka: Aaah le scalpel est rangé mais tu le gardes à côté de toi...mmh je vais être sur mes gardes XD J'ai dans l'idée de faire d'autres histoires du genre en espérant que cela plaise aux gens car j'avoue que je m'éloigne un peu des mes histoire total LTM comme un secret de trop... J'espère juste qu'ils aiment ^^(mais avec les autres auteurs ça rectifie le tire :D) Donc au plaisir de te retrouver sur une prochaine de mes histoires :) ps :Mdrrr merci pour ta rectification ! C'est mon ordi il corrige des trucs sans mon autorisation et parfois ça fait ça...LOL

Pour le dernier Com' merci encore ! :D À bientôt avec le Scalpel !


End file.
